LiveWire
by nanu107
Summary: In order to travel into the future more energy is required than to go back into the past, a livewire is required to keep fueling the gate of time…
1. Chapter 1

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**_Author's Ramblings:_**_ Hi again! I missed all of you guys! I've returned with a new storyline and I hope you can enjoy it. I've been posting little teasers at so I hope you enjoy it. Remember to read and review! And thanks to all of you for following me, my stories, and for reading! _

.  
.

Managing to get up onto his knees, Choi Young shuddered with the exertion of having moved at all; his entire body was frozen stiff, and he was more afraid that Imja would be hurt than his legs breaking off the rest of his body if he attempted to lift and walk. So he did; he slowly managed to force his body to stand, the Ki within him struggling to move through the right channels, through blood vessels and nerves, to try and get warmth moving through his cold body. The sweat in his brow was hurting him, attempting to freeze his skin off, while the fire fanned by his anger started to unfreeze his muscles. His legs were hard to move, but he managed, moving stiffly; he picked up his scabbard, the sword had been stolen by that man Ki Cheol, and following his heart he started for the path towards Hwata's gate.

Welcomed by the sound of howling and rustling of leaves and winds, Choi Young managed to walk towards the blue swirl created by the tornado that serve as pathway to the Heavens. He stared at the kneeling figure there, watching how soft white smoke escaped the man's mouth and nose; it was the payback for all of the abuse of Ki; the man had taken his demise quite well, after all he seemed calm and resolute; after all Ki Cheol had proved to himself that Eun Soo had come from the boundary of Heaven, and though for some reason he could not follow, he'd sent the woman away. If Ki Cheol couldn't have her no one could? Was that it? The Precious Sword was still in the frozen man's hand, probably the weapon he used to keep Eun Soo under his spell of anger and fear, the path that lead to the man's place had clear signs that Eun Soo had struggled and escaped his hold, and while the gate remained open, Ki Cheol had remained in this time.

_Why?_

As best as he could he took the sword from Ki Cheol, whose body shattered and fell to the side, making Choi Young push his back to the rocks to his right, watching the body destroy itself into frozen pieces with wide eyes. The sound of coming Calvary was heard and surprised Choi Young turned; he was still too cold to process much, his mind numb with worry; without thinking he just swallowed hard and full of determination turned and walked through the gate.

Behind him the swirl of blue and white diminished and died.

The trip was terrible; unlike before, the coldness of his body only made things terrible. He was heavy and slow and the tides of times became swirling cold smoke that wrapped around him, pushing and pulling him towards one of the many gates there. Choi Young fell to the ground, with a loud thud, and groaned in pain. His body curled into a fetal position, his sword and scabbard clanged on the ground, and he groaned; both hands covering his chest. Pain ripped through him, and the sensation of his skin breaking made him groan out loud. His whole body shook and the cold blinded him.

Choi Young knew it was the worst thing to happen, that he should concentrate and have his Ki work things out, but it was just too much in too little. He was out.

.  
.

"We've tried to set the ECG but for some reason it continued to short circuit;" Said a soft female voice, while Choi Young's eyes fluttered. "They brought three, all of them short circuited." There was some pain left, but nothing like before, yet his body could not easily move. There was a lot of shivering, thing that he hadn't expected. Heavy blankets were set over him, and something uncomfortable was wrapped around his head, helping him breathe. Ki moved down his heart, to the shivering muscles of his arms. "See, there it goes! I'm not going insane!" Something in his hand crackled, and Choi Young turned his head, making the others in the room turn to him and gasp. "He's awake."

"Check the pupils." Said a man's voice while Choi Young felt his wrist been held, probably someone checking his pulse, while his eyes were invaded by light.

"He's responding."

"His pulse is good."

"He's recovering very fast."

Turning, Choi Young set his eyes on the woman in white next to him, her black hair flowing flawlessly down her shoulders as the dark rims sitting on the bridge of her nose stared down at him. "Can you hear me? Do you understand me?"

"Yoo…"

"What?"

"Yoo. Eun. Soo." He managed to grit out, his hand reaching to hold the woman's robe, as if trying to prove a point, but all he wanted was to call for her attention; being so close to her made the woman blush and when his head fell to the bed, and his eyes rolled closed she turned to the doctor with her. "Doctor? What should I do?"

"Call Surgery, have doctor Yoo come down here immediately."

"But she is out, you know how she is now; unless life threatening she won't come."

"Then make up an excuse and get her down here now!" And the nurse dropped the man's hand over the bed, not having realized she'd been holding his hand with both her own hands.

.  
.

After her kidnapping Yoo Eun Soo had changed.

She spent her days in the seclusion of her small apartment, studying several articles on several subjects. She went back to school and majored on History, having a kin understanding of Goryeo period, she also spent her days searching for new ways of incorporating the _herbal side_ _of medicine_ (as her coworkers called it) into the_ serious_ side of medicine.

As she had predicted while talking to that man, whose face was stuck in her mind's eyes, she would come home and wonder where her heart had stayed. She would wonder around hallways and streets, a haunting specter that never spoke but watched life pass by unable to join because she wasn't sure where her place was. Without that person by her side, she was lost in the sea of time and space, her heart fluttering for mere memories and feelings that went dormant in her. She watched those so-called romantic movies, none of them could even start to portrait the love she shared with the Goryeo general, she read books, but none could coerce the emotions her body suffered through, she saw couples and wondered how ephemeral their emotions were, how easily their real intention were…

Her cellphone rang, but Eun Soo ignored it, she wasn't interested in joining the hospital staff in figuring out why a patient was sick, neither did she want to spend four or six hours over a complex surgery the moron main surgeon couldn't do because he was playing golf.

They left a message, she would probably listen later; she was too engrossed in her Ayurveda book to realize. Her body had undergone severe changes, her pale skin didn't even show what she was going through; her weight had dropped significantly when she realized she wasn't traveling in time anymore, that her dream had ended and she was back home; her sleeping hours were short always cut by dreams of almond eyes that sent her into crying fits. If it weren't for her mother's careful care she would have probably starved herself to death, or gone blind with all her crying. Hwata's Gate was closed for her and although she had returned more than a dozen times it had never opened again.

Today, exactly two years after her trip, Eun Soo was now completely changed.

Her cellphone started again, and again she ignored it, too engrossed in the topic of the particular herb she found, taking notes and marking the book.

It was interesting for her to find, through her studies, that General Choi Young of the Goryeo Period had disappeared suddenly and no records of his death or whereabouts were known. He had simply vanished from history as if a mirage; many historians thought that he'd become power hungry and was deal with accordingly, others that Choi Young was the name of a particular unit of soldiers, not a man. Many agreed that he was a person, yet none could figure out what happened to him; Eun Soo had cried herself to sleep months after learning this fact, knowing that he must have died in that field after been frozen by Ki Cheol. The image of his body just lying there, still and unmoving hunted her dreams, and in her worst nightmare she would watch him get up, body decaying and broken searching for her soul to eat.

She jumped when her doorbell rang, echoing in the dark hallway. Turning Eun Soo attempted to remember if she was supposed to receive her parents today; she had to clean up real fast and in a hurry if it was so. "Delivery!" Called a soft voice, making her release a breath of relief; it wasn't her parents, but she hadn't called for delivery. So Eun Soo hid the red hand knife she always carried with her and hid it in her belt and moved to the door.

"I didn't' call for delivery." She said serious, standing at her small foyer.

"Miss Hana had this delivered." The young sounding voice said, amused. Eun Soo shook her head.

"That girl, really." She said softly, and moved to open the door. "What is it?"

"Jajangmyeon." Answered the boy, smiling at her. "It's all paid for, the lady was real nice and added some honeywater and cheesecake." Eun Soo was surprised, not because of the food, but because of the tall young man delivering. His hair was long, probably due to a new fad or something, he was probably as tall as Choi Young, with those almond eyes… Suddenly she pressed her lips together and went back into her apartment. "I take it you are surprised, ma'am; my mother always said that she presses her lips when surprised." HE said softly, smiling gently at her.

"Its unexpected."

"Hana is a good friend, I assume?"

"Yes." Answered Eun Soo, shaking a little; this boy was so like Choi Young, even in his way of talking. "Thanks." She said, offering a big tip for the boy to leave, and taking the bag of goodies.

"Don't mention it. Take good care of yourself, you look thin."

"Yeah, alright." And the boy turned and whistling walked away. He wore even clothes that she would get for Choi Young; black jeans, white shirt and white tennis shoes… Shaking her head, and blaming it on her aching for the general, Eun Soo walked back into her apartment and nervously placed her meal over the kitchen sink. Just to see someone so similar to Choi Young was reassuringly on itself… The phone started again and angrily she picked it up without looking.

"What?!"

"_Honey?_" Asked her mother's soft voice, sounding a little apprehenvise.

"Oh, sorry Mom. I thought it was from the hospital again."

"_Oh, no wonder. How are you doing sweety?_"

"I'm fine Mom, just… living."

"_Well I was hoping you could come over this weekend, we are having a barbeque_." Eun Soo had to bite down a groan, her mother was playing matchmaker and if she played along with her Eun Soo would be married to one of her mother's friend's sons. Any of them as long as the man got her out of her apartment, the hospital or the library.

"I'll see what I can do." That was the perfect answer; it would give her mother enough peace of mind to start planning, only to have Eun Soo cancel on her. After Choi Young no other being was a man, just… someone not build like her.

"_Are you eating well? Do you want me to get you some more potatoes ready when you come over?_"

"Yes I would really like that."

"_You are eating other things right?_"

"Of course." She was also eating carrots, and sometimes kimchi. "Hana also makes sure I eat. How is Daddy?"

"_Oh, you know him_." And that was the start of her mother's monologue, so Eun Soo's private life could be set aside for a while. As much as she loved her mother there was no way she could fully tell her mother about her experience with who could have been _that person_. A call was kept in hold while her mother talked, she should probably answer after her mother hung up, it seemed there was a big emergency at the hospital.

.  
.

He woke up to find himself in a dark room, there was a loud beeping beside him, and upon looking he saw a moving picture with a peeking-moving line and something Eun Soo had called numbers. Choi Young gasped softly, and tried to get up, but was sore and ached all over, so he just groaned and touched his chest. His hand was bandaged, probably because he grabbed the sword by the blade not the hilt, and there was something stuck into his skin.

A line of clear liquid lead to a large bag, he tried to take it off, but it only hurt more. So Choi Young grit his teeth and ripped it off, causing small bleeding. The small tube of similar clear constitution was ripped off his nose, and the thing clipping his middle finger was pulled off. He wore a white set of robes, thin and ugly; looking around himself he found himself in a white room, clear glass windows to one side showing the city he had pluck Imja from, and to the other side another empty bed, a chair, a small table and a door. Gasping for breath, Choi Young stood from bed, while the beeping noise entered his confused brain and he groaned in pain. His chest was also bandaged.

Someone took hold of him, they were trying to get him to settle down, but they held his injured arm and Choi Young just wanted to be set free and groaning simply defended himself, it was WooDalChi instinct. He lifted the man holding him, and threw him to the floor, the second was punched on the side and knocked out cold with a blow to the head, and the third was a woman, stronger than he thought possible for someone her size. Choi Young, who'd never hurt a woman, not even that fire lady had been hurt by his hand (probably tricked but never hurt) so he was surprised when she used her legs and was able to submit him to one knee, his injured hand held onto the bed. His fingers brushed the plastic tube that had been wrapped around his face, and he pulled it from the wall, standing; when the woman came at him again, he wrapped the tube around her ankle and dropped her to the ground.

Something was stuck to his arm, stunned, Choi Young turned to look down at his arm and found a small dart like item dangling from his flesh. It took less than ten second for everything to go dark.

.  
.

Eun Soo hurried into the third floor; the nurses were all in an uproar, angrily demanding someone called either the police or the nuthouse so the man in room 345 was taken care of. She neared the nurse station, and when the head nurse saw her, she pointed at her.

"You! He asked for you! Who is this guy?!"

"Where is he?" She asked breathless, it couldn't be! Yet her heart sang with joy and the sensation of having her lover close by rattled her being. The doctor, who was been tended by the nurse who managed to drug the stranger, looked up at her. He'd been the one thrown to the ground, and his arm had been pulled out of its place by the sheer force used against him.

"Doctor Yoo, nice to see you." He grit out, angrily.

"Where is he?" Eun Soo repeated, not really caring about the fellow doctor's condition right now.

"We had to sedate him, he's in room 345." Eun Soo moved to pick up the chart of room 345 and slid it open.

"Walk with me." The nurses turned to her, surprised; this woman who was thinner than any of the nurses there, wanted to face this dangerous guy? But Eun Soo just looked down at the charts, stats and waited for the man to follow her. When the resident didn't even move to follow, Eun Soo turned to him. "Walk with me." She emphasized, annoyed. The man just groaned and stood, holding the sling holding his arm.

"He was found in the temple outside the city limits, some of the monks called the police and he was brought in." He said as they started to walk towards the end of the hallway. "No ID, no wallet or anything that could help us figure out who he is. He carried a sword, old fashioned clothes and was frozen stiff…" Eun Soo dropped the file, and ran down the corridor. "She says follow me…"

The door was pushed open, and Eun Soo looked at the bed there, the room was off, the curtains drawn, she could see his legs, strapped so he wouldn't be able to move much. She moved quickly, pulling away the curtains that separated the two sides of the room and set eyes on the patient. He was moving, trying to get up, but when the curtains moved he dropped to bed; letting out a sigh.

She would recognize that messy mop of dark hair anywhere.

Eun Soo took tentative steps towards him, and could see his facial hair had grown; he looked manly and messy, and so gorgeous under the dim light. Tears swelled up in her eyes, and she gasped making him turn and his eyes set on her. They stared at each other, her tears touching his cheeks, until finally she removed the straps around his wrist and took his hand to touch her cheek. "You'll be fine, I'll take care of you." She said softly, and leaned to kiss him, his finger's flexing to touch her hair, to hold her.

"Imja."

"I'm here." And as they did in the small WooDalChi bed, she climbed beside him, and snuggling her face against his neck they held onto each other, and promised not to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings: Goodness the response to this fic has been amazing! I'm glad you all like it! Please keep reading and reviewing! **_

_**.  
.**_

Choi Young's recovery was quick; because he wanted it to be that way. He had injuries on his chest, frostbite and little bleeding cracks on his skin, and was very adamant; he wanted to leave the '_glass building where they used darts on him'_. Eun Soo signed him out, promising the doctor there that she would take good care of him as his head doctor. Since there were no other clothes around, he had to wear his Goryeo clothes to her house, and after explaining to him what a bathroom and inside plumbing were, Eun Soo managed to have him change, get him into an elevator, through sliding doors and finally into a taxi. His first taxi ride had been hilarious to watch. He leaned on her for support, claiming the injuries were deep indeed, and when they got home he was too in awe at the modern world, dizzy because of it.

"Just… promise me you will not allow that man to drive the car again."

"Of course not, the city is too big; we might never see that taxi driver again."

Eun Soo dropped him on bed, and he sighed, and then marveled at the softness of the bedding. This was nothing compared to that cot he'd been resting on; this was… extremely comfortable, his body sank into the softness, as Eun Soo moved around the room. His body too heavy to lift, he simply allowed himself to get used to this softer than soft cushion. It was warm; there were pillows, and a thick duvet with colorful, womanly colors. He didn't care, he wanted to rest here for the rest of his days; not because it was comfortable it was because it oozed the smell of Imja.

And because it was comfortable too, very so.

"What you need is a good warm shower, and a change of clothes. But we don't have any clothes; I'll have to check the clothes father left lying around the last time he was here. Are you hungry? Can I make you something to eat? I bet you just love the bed, don't you?"

"What?" He asked, surprised at the words, attempting to get up.

"Stay down; those stitches are not ready to come out yet." She pushed him to the cushion and sat beside him, smiling. Lifting the covers she told him to move closer.

"Why?"

"These are the covers, the bed is down here. And you need to be warm." She said with tenderness he remembered hearing the night they shared together in that empty inn, so he moved, without thinking much, and was settled under the covers. His head over a thick fluffy pillow, and his body covered with the thick duvet. "You can take a shower in the morning." She said softly, fixing the covers around him, then caressed his hair and fluffed the pillow around his head. As she did all of this, Choi Young watched her, unable to pull away.

"Imja." He said softly, and she leaned to kiss his lips softly.

"Rest, neither of us is going anywhere." She attempted to stand but his hand held on tightly onto her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You will be in a while. Rest, I'll be right back." But he wouldn't let go of her, and simply tugged softly at her.

"Imja." He repeated, as if a small child and Eun Soo laughed; finally she climbed into bed, snuggling beside him.

Her bed was big; the pillows soft, the duvet warm, at some point Choi Young fell asleep and Eun Soo simply watched him. His plump lips, pale because of his hospital stay, the tip of his nose was cold so she kissed it tenderly to warm up, his long eyelashes and his messy hair. He was so beautiful and she had missed him so much; sighing Eun Soo stood and hurried to get him at least some tea, finding some crackers and cheese he might like. Choi Young was well known for not eating much, but after staying in the hospital it was a must. So she gathered a small platter, with crackers cheese and some fruit and hurried back to the bedroom. She'll have to get him to stay in bed, because her kitchen and living room were a huge mess; her Daejang would probably scold at her for the mess.

The image made her smile.

She gathered two bottles of water, a cup of tea, some aspirin and the tray, maneuvering as best as she could back to her room; quietly as possible she set everything over the desk there, and climbed back into bed, resting her head on the empty pillow to the left. Choi Young had turned, stealing most of the covers, and was now facing the wall to the right breathing softly. Who would have thought! He's a cover hog! His body was totally relaxed, although still wearing his old black robes; he seemed totally comfortable in those.

Eun Soo felt the years she had spent alone drain from her and she breathed in, gathering out all that sadness she felt and breathing out she let it go, it hovered over her shape and then slid like a cascade to the floor where it died with the millions of doubts she could have carried while bringing the love of her life home. Here was Choi Young, in the flesh, and he was here for her. The sound of her breath made him turn and open his eyes; calm almond eyes stared at her, as if she'd been there the whole time, as if in his mind she'd never been taken away.

For someone who had never known them, he was simply staring at her as if anything; for her, he was pouring his love on her. His eyes were calm, full of tenderness…

Unable to help it Eun Soo gasped, and watched him. This man was declaring his intentions to her, simply through those gorgeous almond eyes. The feeling traveled from him, through her skin, and reached her soul, making her snuggle against the pillow and accept him with the same easiness she could fight him… The man blinked their connection not breaking, instead it simply intensified. Eun Soo watched him, with the same emotion, and Choi Young simply moved releasing his body from the duvet and covering her with his body, settling comfortably atop her. Their eyes never broke contact and Eun Soo welcomed him, her hands finding his sides, and holding him gently. She had to be gentle; he had stitches that could burst…

Who was she kidding, she was simply nervous. For her, they hadn't made love in two years; for him it was the night before entering the hospital, if her calculations were correct, barely two days.

His lips dipped for hers, and Eun Soo forgot about her nervousness, savoring the feeling of his weight, his warmth, and his lips on her. When he parted her hands moved to his hair, to pull him for another kiss, his hands holding the back of her shoulders. "Imja." He managed to squeeze between kisses, hungry; his breaths were ragged as her legs spread and he was settled more comfortably between them, their hips grinding together in the most delicious sensation. Her breathing was soon matching his and her hands reached to undo his clothes, but her desperation was blinding and she couldn't see how to do get him naked, even when she had worn clothes similar to these…

"_Fuck_." She whispered, angrily.

"Imja." He said softly, in a rather astonished tone, the language, really…

"Just… take it off."

"Then you take this off as well." Because obviously he was having troubles with buttons and zippers and the combinations they created on her clothes. Thank God she would be taking off her bra, because he would probably just rip it apart. He knelt up, and undid his robes quickly, tossing them to the side; Eun Soo stood and undid the buttons of her blouse, letting it drop to the floor, unzipping her jeans and dragging them drown her legs, stepping out of them quickly and sending them flying. When she looked up there was Choi Young, staring at her with slightly widened eyes and this hungry stare: Eun Soo looked down at herself. The lacy bra was covered in in a flowery pattern, that hugged her cupped breasts, but the material was see-through. Her knees came together in an attempt to hide her body; but it was useless really. He got up from bed, still wearing his pants, standing before her, and his hands landed on her waist, making her look up in surprise.

His lips found hers; the loving pressure he applied was obvious; he wanted to love her with all his being.

Eun Soo breathed hard as he parted from her, his eyes staring at her every reaction as his hand moved up, and cupped her breasts, making her moan softly. His thumbs caressed the covered orbs with care, enjoying the sensation of her tightening nipples against the pad of his thumbs. Her breath hitched and he kissed her, their bodies growing closer, warmer. Choi Young was obviously aroused, breathing deeply with her. Her hands reached behind her, undoing the hooks of her bra and letting it drop, making him swallow a moan of surprise. His slim fingers callused because of the constant use of sword and other weapons found her breasts again, giving a gentle squeeze while her face lifted to be kissed again.

Choi Young's hand slid down her body, taking hold of her buttocks and lifted her, her legs wrapping willingly around his hips, accommodating his arousal against her. Their kiss deepened and Choi Young turned to kneel on bed, letting her back rest on the comfortable cushion. Before he released her, Eun Soo grinded her hips against his arousal, making him groan and kiss her again; Choi Young forced her legs to unhook from around her, and breathing hard undid the little bindings holding his pants around him. The article was removed quickly, with expert hands, and his arousal finally freed. Eun Soo felt goose bumps raise all over her skin, her lips drying with the view; he was hard and ready, thick with need. Dilated irises looked up at Choi Young, who leaned to kiss her and move down her neck, teasing her with little nips to her skin.

The bandages around his stitches were thick, a little rough to her touch as her hands settled over his shoulder blades, feeling his warmth. His weight fell over her, easing away the tension she was feeling; his broad hands arched her towards him, while his lips feasted on her breasts, biting gently the hardened nipples. Eun Soo cried out, hands holding tightly onto him, as her legs caressed him; making him groan. "Imja."

"Hmm?"

But he didn't speak, he just sucked on her breast hungrily; his teeth finding her nipple and biting; she moaned and arched her back to him further, eyes closing in delight. She ended up sitting over his lap, his arousal stuck between her legs. Eun Soo touched his chest, amazed at the warmth he eradiated, and kissed his shoulder blades and collarbone, feeling his chest fill with deep breaths. Her hands wrapped around him, keeping him close, nipping on his skin in a similar fashion as he'd done. Her hands traveled down, slim fingers wrapping around his hardened length making the man moan loudly and throw his head back. Eun Soo watched his beautiful face twist with pleasure, eyes closed and lips opened slightly; while her fingers played with the droplets of liquids she found in the hardened length. He weep for her already; amazed at the power she could hold over him, Eun Soo gave a hard squeeze and kissed her lover's Adam's apple…

Suddenly Eun Soo was lifted and turned, her body thrown to the bed face first; Choi Young climbed over her, and showered kisses down her spine. Moaning in surprise she attempted to sit up, but he wouldn't' allow it, keeping his hands on her shoulder blades, a soft shushing sound escaping his lips and stilling her. In the darkness that wrapped around them Eun Soo couldn't see Choi Young so she had to guide herself through his touch. His hands moved down her flanks, his lips down her spine, his breathing caressed the tiny millimeters of her skin that were left unattended; he wasn't careless with those fragile millimeters, his hands were currently busy with the marvel of female curves and underwear.

His hands filled with her hips, his thumb hooking with the strand of lace and pulling down. As the item was moved down her legs, he bit her backside, making her moan and jump slightly back; he kissed the injury he'd left there, and kissed his way up her spine.

"I can't wait," He said hoarsely, too excited, as she felt his hardness pressing to her center, making her moan. "Like this, Imja?"

"Yes." She agreed, pushing back against him. They were both desperate to be together and so Cho Young lifted slightly, separating from her and Eun Soo's eyes closed. His movements were slow, steady, his hands on her hips as the head of his member pushed in and unfolded her wet pleasures for him. Eun Soo moaned against the pillow, lifting slightly so he could sink better into her, and her hands fisted with the covers. He was large, well proportioned, and perfectly built to stretch her in all the right ways. Choi Young grunted against her, panting as he buried himself to the hilt, and held his body over hers, hands fisted as well; moaning as they grew used to each other.

"Imja," He whispered into her hair, making her eyes open; his hands slid, one to support her abdomen, while the other cupped her breast, giving little squeeze to her hardened nipped. His hips moved, making her moan in surprise as he attempted to leave her warmth, but returned with sudden pushes, making her eyes roll and close in delight while loud moans escaped her mouth.

She was too excited, her body shuddering with his simple touches; now with the assault of sensations he was delivering Eun Soo was helpless to resist this delightful invasion of his. His hot breaths covering her shoulders and collarbone, his hand squeezing her sensitive breast, his hand tickling with the promise of caressed to the small nub of pleasure where his hardness was carefully filling her. Moans and cries of joy left her, while her insides churned with the creation of her release. Little strings and shivers ran down her spine; Choi Young's body moving hard against her, she moaned loudly, as his hand finally lifted her, and pulled her to kneel over his lap. Her weight dropped over him, suddenly filling her fully, and the orgasm hit her hard; making her head been thrown back over his shoulder, her cry filling the silent space of her room. Choi Young was still beneath her, as her body convulsed and shuddered on top of his, his hands caressing her skin and waiting patiently for her body to allow her mind to work.

She whimpered as her soul returned from its sudden trip to the moon, and turned her head against his neck; Choi Young kissed her shoulder and turned her limp head towards him, kissing her lips. Another set of whimpers followed, as her body grounded around his still rock hard erection, realized he had not yet enjoyed the same joy of release. "Young-ah." She said softly, knitting her brows together cutely, making him smile and softly lifted her from around him, making her sigh. He rested her over her back, and covered her with his body, sliding gently into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he rocked their hips together; his body was supported by his elbows, his kisses raining over her face and lips. Still sensitive from her first orgasm, Eun Soo moaned softly, and offered kisses and caresses to his body.

Choi Young's weight was comfortable, warm, his movements slow and deliciously synchronized between their hips… Eun Soo had to stop kissing him, moaning loud against his neck as she hid there, his voice caressing her ear.

"Imja, you are so good for me." The words send tremors to her still sensitive nerves, and she was convulsing against him, her hips lifting to try and stop him; but his attack was relentless and he only supported her hips with a hand, kissing her neck. "Yes, Imja, you are mine now. _Mine_." He growled, and finally slapped hard against her hips, filling her with his essence.

.  
.

His bandages had several red spots, Eun Soo's eyes widened when she saw this and lifted from bed to check on the bandages with her hands. Choi Young covered her hand and lifted it to kiss but she pulled away. "You are bleeding, your stitches…"

"Forget about them, I'm fine." And he took her hand again, kissing it this time. "I'm perfect, actually." He said with a smile, and leaned to rest on bed, comfortable and warm. Eun Soo claimed her hand back and lifted the bandages with care, finding one of the stitches had indeed broken and his skin was bleeding, not that badly. But it made her heart worry for his sake.

"Look at this mess."

"It's your fault." He said with a smile, and pulled her to kiss her forehead. "As long as you are fine I don't care."

"Young-ah." She said softly, making him look at her with questioning eyes. "Don't get injured, please, don't get sick. I worry to death." Their eyes locked and Choi young could see the pain in her eyes, the pain for his injuries. So he pulled her into his tight embrace, and kissed her forehead, and lips, then hid her against his neck, arms wrapping around her to secure her against him. She let out a little sniffle, as tears were flooding her eyes, and wrapped around him as well. He said nothing but stated to softly pad her back, offering a little comfort. Choi Young couldn't promise what she asked, he was too impulsive, but he could comfort her as best as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

The sound of something beeping made Eun Soo jump; her bed was a pocket of warmth around her and oddly enough she felt refreshed by the good night's sleep she had. Her hand extended and slammed the alarm clock down. When that didn't work she attempted to reach the cell phone, which was the thing chiming and when she couldn't reach groaned. A longer arm reached for the bedside table and managed to pick up the item, handing it over to her.

She'd forgotten about him… No, she couldn't forget about Choi Young, actually her brain wasn't awake yet. "Oh, thanks."

"Good morning Imja." And he kissed her temple, worshipping the softness of her skin with his lips.

Eun Soo sighed and finally checked her cellphone; a loud gasp tore through her lips. "I'm late!"

"What? What is it?"

"I had surgery today! I am late!" And naked she got up, hurrying to pick up something to wear. Choi Young watched with a frown not really understanding. "I have to work!"

"Oh," He finally got up, his lanky form following her around, attempting to help her dress quickly. "Then, you will be away long?"

"No, it's a simple surgery; I hope to be back in four hours. If the interns get me busy then I'll call and let you know." She appeared from the bathroom, watching him dressing up with his pants, the black ones he'd brought from Goryeo and smiled. "I'll show you how to pick up the phone in a minute."

"Very well, but… must you go?"

"Yes, I need to work, unfortunately. But when I come back we must go buy you clothes."

"What should I do while you are away? Is there something you need to do? Probably hunting for dinner?" Eun Soo appeared from the bathroom, smiling. He was too cute and totally serious about his question.

"You just rest, those stitches should come off sooner; just sleep, Daejang, time will go faster for you that way." He smiled, she knew of his obsession with sleep, but right now he didn't want to sleep; he wanted to be by her. "Don't worry much, here we don't have to hunt for dinner, or go gather water. I'll show you all about this time later alright." She walked out of the room and hurried back in, looking a little worried, then picked up her cell phone. "Here, when you hear this sound;" And she dialed her house's phone, making the small item she was giving him come to live, making him pull back slightly; "You press the green button," And he did, "put this side to your ear."

He did.

"Hello, Choi Young-ssi." He smiled and nodded. "We can talk all we want if the battery is charged. I'll explain later. If someone else calls just say it's the wrong number and hang up pressing the red button, alright?"

"Very well."

"Alright, then, just stay in bed; don't come out of this room, understood?"

"Why not?"

"Because. Now," she pushed him to bed, making him stare up at her in surprise. "Sleep, you deserve it."

"Imja, wait." He said, holding her hand. She turned to him and his lips found hers.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting." She swallowed hard, and attempted to leave, but dove for a second and third kiss, making him smile.

"I'll… I'll go now. If not I won't…"

"Yes, I know." And he gave her a kiss, then dropping fully to bed. She walked clumsily, backwards, out of the room, laughing with him. The door closed and Choi Young snuggled into the bedding, closing his eyes to rest as Imja had instructed.

Sleep eluded him, as his sensitive hearing captured the day noises around the apartment: the sound of running water, the beeping and honking of cars outside, the call of birds and people talking. He finally sat up, and sighed, there was no sleeping without Eun Soo's warmth there, moving to the bathroom he looked around the small place; the mirror, the bunch of small vials of all colors, the colorful decoration and the soft padded pieces of floor around the toilet and the square called _shower_, he opened the knob to release the flow of water and washed his face, using the bar soap she used earlier. It had a powerful scent that reminded him of Imja; he used the towel close by and looked at himself in the mirror. He would have to shave soon.

He picked around the room, knowing that the little undergarments thrown about weren't supposed to be on the floor, and blushed with the idea of been found out, still he moved back to the bedroom and searched for a basket to place them. When he found none he looked into the closet, which was oddly enough almost empty of clothes and turned. The clothes seemed to be scattered around the room, in a huge mess. How come he didn't notice this before?

Allowing the clothes to drop Choi Young walked to the fruit set over the table and took one from the little branches; the small grapes were sweet and juicy, and he picked another. There were pants, skirts, blouses and underwear all over the room, on the floor, covering shoes and other items. Choi Young found in the closet a basket with more clothes and simply started to throw everything in it. He wasn't sure if there were clean or not but just to be sure. Shoes were paired up and set by the wall, and towels were placed in a corner by the bathroom. When the room had cleared slightly, he noticed the place was dirty and he sighed; one of the towels had to serve as cleaning cloth so he ripped it apart, sure Imja wouldn't mind, and he got it wet; cleaning the surfaces, placing the little vials and round pots in order. Some books were set aside; in one he saw a colorful picture of the barracks he lived in and sitting on the bed he munched on the little crackers and cheese, looking at the inside. Hangeul covered the pages, and pictures were scattered all through the book; he read the inscriptions on the shrines' pictures, scanning the pages with interest.

He found a picture of the shrine to King Gongmin and halted to look at the structure; glad that the man he served would have such beautiful resting place.

On the colorful jacket of the book Choi Young could see a red grave, with little grass. Two tombs were settled on the top of it, the markings too far to be actually read and at the bottom the following inscription: author Chung Jae Hyun.

.  
.

Eun Soo walked out of surgery humming. The people around her were staring at her in surprise, but she paid them little attention, too happy to care. As she washed up she smiled and was very, very sure she was blushing. The image of a lustful, heat driven Choi Young on top of her was driving her insane, making her dance and giggle in the oddest moments. Last night was such an insanely sensual night for her; the way Choi Young touched her, how he seemed to know exactly how to take her, when and where and how to move. And how he pleased her… Eun Soo had to splash cold water on her face, to calm down.

Walking down the hallway of the busy hospital she considered herself lucky; a young strong man was in love with her, and was obviously loved by her. He was in her house, waiting for her, with the virility of a bull and the knowledge of a gigolo. It was the first time she wanted to go home so badly in two years, but now that she thought about it, they would have to set some ground rules, they couldn't go jumping each other's bones at any given time; they were adults but he had to adjust to this time. What if she got pregnant? Oh no, that was out of the question with her condition and everything…

Birth control was necessary; yes, she would have to talk to Choi Young about birth control and the joys of keeping from having a child in these times. She could give him a child, just not right now… and not as many as he wanted that was for sure. Did he even want children? _No, Eun Soo, don't' think about that, too early in a relationship just enjoy the loving and the sex_. And she agreed with herself, nodding quietly and getting in the elevator. Should she call him? Just to make sure everything was fine?

Fishing her cell phone from her white robe's pocket, Eun Soo looked for her house number and thought for a second. No, maybe he was asleep, she should let him rest and call when she was done with paperwork. Oh, she wanted to go home so bad!

"Doctor Yoo! Doctor Yoo _wait_!"

_Oh, no! Not an intern please!_

She ended up going home later than expected, much later; it was funny to listen to Choi Young's soft voice through the phone, he seemed tense while talking through the phone. She told him she would be buying dinner, and on her way home stopped in the marketplace close to her apartment building. The takeout restaurant there had very good gimbap; so she bought some and while waiting for the lady to prepare it, she turned and looked around, finding several clothing stores. She smiled and turned to the lady, "Ajumma, I'll be right back."

"Alright, take your time; I'll grill the meat for you."

"Thank you!" And she hurried to the clothing store.

.  
.

"I'm home!" She cried happily, dragging several bags and allowing the door to lock behind her. From her side Choi Young appeared, and took the bags from her hands, while she thanked him. Eun Soo smiled and took off her shoes, as Choi Young walked confidently towards the kitchen. Eun Soo looked up finally and froze.

The house was clean. Everything was in place and ordered, and _clean_.

"Did Imja have a good day?"

"Did you clean?" She asked horrified.

"Yes." His answer devastating for her.

"I told you to stay in bed!"

"I understand your worry, but the stitches are fine, and I had nothing else to do so…"

"Oh!" She said, grimacing. "This is so embarrassing! I didn't want you to see my mess!" Choi Young smiled and walked back to her, dipping to kiss her gently.

"Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." She said breathless. He was shirtless, and he was gorgeous… then she realized what a stupid thing she'd said and wanted to slap her mouth. But Choi Young smiled and kissed her again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked softly, and pulled her with him to the kitchen, where every single dish and glass were clean but set over the counters. Of course he wouldn't know where things go. "Would you like to eat?" Her mind had been in one track, even while pulling a human body apart and back together her thoughts had been dwelling on him, on his body, on his kisses and touches. Eun Soo allowed him to drag her to the kitchen and when he asked she licked her lips. He was so obviously not aware of her desires, so she moved to the sink, and picked a clean glass for some water. "Are you hot?"

"What?"

"You are blushing, is it warm outside?"

"No." She drank her water and swallowed hard. Why was she acting like this; usually she was so calm around him, friendly and warm… now she just wanted to jump his bones. It was embarrassing, actually, for her to feel like this. She was sure Choi Young wouldn't be going anywhere… He embraced her from behind, arms tight around her, his nose landing on the nape of her neck and smelling. She gasped in surprise, and allowed him to sink against her. "Imja, are you _bothered_ by me?"

"Bo… _bothered_?"

"You want me, I can_ smell it_." He pressed her against the sink, and kissed the back of her neck, making her moan. The sound echoed around them, and Choi Young took tight hold of her hips. "Does Imja want me now?"

"Yes." She had to admit, defeated and loving it.

"Here?"

She escaped his hold for a second, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. He licked her lips softly, before kissing her, and felt her legs shudder with the sudden excitement. Anywhere would do for her right now, he lifted her over the counter, the edge supporting her weight as he removed the capris from around her hips dragging her underwear along; he kissed her neck, and let her caress his shoulders chest, down to the bindings of his pants. "Let's not waste time."

They pants to the floor, and he slid between her legs.

"Imja, I must get you ready."

"You have; you've been running all day long through my mind."

"Is that so?" His hardened length touched her entrance and he gasped in delight. "I should run around your mind more often…" He whispered softly, to himself yet making her smile, and sank into her well. Making her back arch a whine leaving her parted lips as she was stretched by him. "I thought you wouldn't want me again so soon, not so soon."

"What?" She asked, a little taken with the words. Why wouldn't she want to have him again? He kissed her lips, and rocked their hips slowly, pulling her shirt over her head, and cupping her breasts.

"Imja, how do I…?" She let out a soft laugh; she took his hands as he stopped moving, and slid them through the lace of her bra.

"There's a pair of hooks holding it together, just undo them." He let his fingers touch the material, unable to help himself and kissing her shoulder. Indeed he found the hooks and breathing her in, undid them. His hips delivered a particular hard trust and she gasped, her arms clinging to him, while the bra was still between them. "Again." She gasped, while Choi Young tried to remove the bra. He did as she asked, and felt her nails sink into his back, making him groan with delight. It was odd but he liked her nails on him. "Again." She requested, making his blood boil. His arms forgot about the piece of cloth between them, and moved under her knees to bring them up, opening her to his assault, and his hips started to move hard; his body reaching into her depths and making her moan loudly. He drank the sight of her, aching for her warmth, and before either of them could really do anything about it their release hit them, hard. His back arched and his head was thrown back, Eun Soo let out a wail of delight and they shared their energy…

Until Eun Soo let out a cry of pain. Looking at her, Choi Young saw his doctor rubbing the back of her head.

"I hit my head on the cupboard." He let out a laugh, making her laugh as well, and they kissed. His hands released her legs and touched the back of her head, checking for any mayor bleeding injury.

"I should have moved us somewhere else."

"It's alright." She said softly, finally dropping the bra and hugging him.

"Let me get you down." And he did so, slowly, he slid from her insides, making her sigh and kiss his chest. She landed on her own two feet and felt her legs shudder a little. "Are you alright?"

Choi Young just gave her a mind blowing orgasm in her kitchen and he was asking if she was alright. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be? Let's eat."

"Naked?" He asked, a little surprised. He'd probably never heard of such a thing.

"No, just… get your pants up and I'll get a shirt."

"Very well." He said softly, and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back, holding onto his arms, and after a little make out session forced herself out of his arms. "You should get dressed." He whispered softly, obviously affected by her close naked body.

"Let's take it to the bedroom." She suggested without thinking, lost in the sensations. For some reason lovemaking with Choi Young was so addictive. She hadn't felt like this in so long… He laughed softly, and was about to follow when his stomach grumbled. Eun Soo turned to him, and looked at his belly. "I'm sorry! You must have been starving! Let's feed you first." And she leaned to pick her shirt, which didn't cover everything, but at least dressed her, while Choi Young picked up his pants and put them on. "Choi Young-ssi?"

"Mm?"

"We are acting like rabbits."

"I know. Is that bad?"

"No, I love it actually."

.  
.

Eun Soo finished her whole platter of kimbap while Choi Young ate half of it; he'd never been one to eat too much so it really didn't surprise Eun Soo. They sat on the living room, she was attempting to explain how the TV worked and how they could see the _moving pictures _but Choi Young was just too busy with her skin to listen to her explanation. They drank some sweet wine she had stored in the fridge, and talked softly about their day. He didn't get most of what she said, other than _cut open_ and _stitching closed the surgery site_, but Eun Soo just wanted to get her mind off his current caresses, to try and act like a human being around him.

"Choi Young-ssi?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything called birth control in Goryeo?"

"Birth what?" He asked confused, but Eun Soo just shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking, maybe we should consider birth control, we can't go on through the days making love without consequences, right?"

"It's alright, I know how the female cycle works, we can work things around it."

"You what?"

"What?"

"I meant more technological ways." She furrowed her brows at him, she will have to ask about his knowledge of the female cycle later. "There's pill and other protective barriers we can consider using."

"Imja, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It's alright, for now it's alright." He took a deep breath and kissed her hair, smiling. Eun Soo could feel him hard and ready against her stomach, and pressed her lips together. Would they ever go out together? Would they passion consume them in her bed? Or her sofa? Oh probably they will forget how to interact with other human beings and be doomed to spend the rest of their days together having sex…

Now that she thought about it; it didn't sound _that_ bad.

Choi Young's hands moved her to kneel on top of him, and Eun Soo lowered his pants, placing him at her entrance while his hands held her hips. She took him in effortlessly, her head leaning to the side while her eyes closed and her mouth release a soft mewl of delight. Eun Soo opened her eyes, rocking her hips slowly, and locked eyes with Choi Young; his almond eyes were full of love, pouring her with it, his body was moving to please her, his hands helping her with the task.

Staying in didn't sound that bad at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Eun Soo was having _that_ nightmare again.

_She couldn't move and she was watching everyone she loved been murdered by those two. A cry of pain left her, because she was hurting, and Choi Young appeared from the side, and tried to shake her into moving, into escaping as he tried to keep the fire woman and the boy with flute away… his eyes suddenly widened, and blood appeared at his lips. Finally she was able to move, and they both looked down._

_A sword was crossing his stomach, reaching into hers, their blood mingled and together they fell to their knees…_

A scream tore through the quiet apartment, while Eun Soo sat up and tried to escape, he sleeping brain still enthralled with her nightmare unaware of the man sleeping beside her. Choi Young pulled her down, having heard her whimpers and cries, and held her tightly against him.

"Imja, it's alright, it was a nightmare, Eun Soo; wake up!" Her eyes finally snapped open, and her breath suddenly hitched, as if about to stop. The surprise in her eyes was touching, and Choi Young watched how surprise deconstructed into pain, then into relief, and finally her body fell against his, sobbing. Choi Young knew she struggled with nightmares of trauma and what not, he'd heard this sobs and cries before, he'd ached through the nights she was alone, keeping this terrible secret form those around her… but in his presence, this had never happened. He let her cry, padding her back quietly, and holding her to his chest; where she cuddled and allowed the moment to pass. She pulled away, now calm, and sniffled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see that."

"It must have been a horrible nightmare." She nodded, but wouldn't look up at him.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll wait for you here then." Eun Soo untangled from Choi Young's embrace, and then climbed off the bed, walking slowly towards the bathroom, out of routine locked the door. Choi Young heard the little click, not really knowing what it was and sighed, he got up and picked his pants from the floor and put them on, worried for his lover; he was hard and ready for her it was something he couldn't help. Eun Soo inspired his lust, his physical need, hoping their lovemaking would last forever…

The smell of blood filled his nostrils, and looking he found blood in his hand, that had just brushed his thigh… Looking down at himself, he found himself covered in blood

_Her_ blood.

The sound of something crashing in the bathroom was heard and panicking, Choi Young hurried to the door, attempting to open it. He banged on the door, worried, and heard her call out for him softly. He slammed his shoulder against the wall and it gave out easily; his heart broke with the image he found: Eun Soo was on the ground, huddled against the side of the shower, attempting to get up. She seemed confused and was pale, she gasped in surprise at his entrance and breathed in deeply. "I'm alright, just a little dizzy."

Choi Young studied the situation before him, quickly and accurately; she was pale, she was confused, and she was bleeding… "How can you say you are fine!" He asked worriedly, moving to get her up, but she gasped and pressed her legs together, hiding herself from him. "Imja…"

"I'm fine, just go out… I need a shower." He had seen of course, that she was bleeding, and wasn't about to let it go easily. As Eun Soo had taught him earlier, he started the shower, getting her up he quickly got her under the stream; she squirmed and leaned onto him. "It's cold!"

"We must get you clean…"

"The water is cold." She slipped, but Choi Young kept her up and safe, and once pressed to his chest Eun Soo broke down again and started crying. She babbled about not having want him to see her like this, she hadn't want him to see her sick, or weak, or hurt; but she wanted to be comforted. As they stood under the cold shower, him wearing his pants while she cried naked against him and the water ran down their bodies, all Choi Young could do was kiss her temple and hair, and listen to her sobs and apologies. "I'm irrational, I'm sorry."

The room was dark, the woman in his arms was trembling; Choi Young sighed and kissed her lips, before turning to fix the water's temperature as she had taught him. Grateful for the cold water to help calm his libido, Choi Young managed to warm the water for her. "Can you stand on your own?"

"I can, I'm not dizzy anymore."

"You are bleeding." He informed, making her sigh and nod; Choi Young reached for the soap and lathered the small towel and his hands with it but before he could help her clean she placed her hands over his.

"No, I can do this, just wait out."

"So you can fall and break your neck, forget it." And his soapy hands fell over her shoulders, cleaning her skin. "I won't leave your side till you are feeling better."

"It's woman's problem…"

"It's my woman's problem!" And the strength in his voice made her protest stop. He breathed out, and washed her skin; her breasts and under her arms, from the top of her back to her coccyx. As he went lower on her body he got to his knees and turned her, cleaning the blood from between her legs and thighs. "If you were feeling ill you should have said something."

"I was feeling fine." She defended weakly, and attempted to reach for the small soapy towel, but Choi Young stopped her. "You are been stubborn."

"And you are been silly; let me." She nodded, and stopped struggling with him. He took good care of her body, turning her around to wash her backside, in between her legs, down her legs and even the space between her toes. "Daejang, you are so good washing girls up, where did you learn?"

Choi Young said nothing, but his feathers were obviously ruffled, and he was tense, ordering her to turn around so the water could wash the soap from her skin. "You should take off those pants."

"I will in a few minutes, first I must make sure you are clean."

"I won't bleed much, Young-ah, it's just a small discharge." She tried to assure, but obviously it didn't work.

"It didn't look small for me." He said seriously, and finally stood. He'd taken a shower earlier so once she was clean of soap he took off his pants and turned off the flow of warm water. He pulled a clean towel from the rack and quickly pressed it to her skin; Eun Soo tried to help, but of course he wouldn't allow it. Once she was dry, he wrapped the towel around her body and then helped her to sit down on the toilet. "I don't need to go."

"Just stay there while I dry."

"But I can walk."

"Stay." He ordered, his general persona coming out, and making her smile. This was Choi Young taking care of her and since she was not well (according to him, she now felt perfect) she would have to wait for him or listen to him rant about it. Alright maybe she just wanted to check him out while he dried, so what?

"I think there's a clean set of pajama pants for you."

"Of course."

"If not I'm sure we can dry those quickly."

He dried quickly, there were little droplets on his chest and arms, and Eun Soo wanted to lick them clean, but Choi Young probably wouldn't allow her to; too bad. He wrapped the thick towel around his hips and picked her up from her sitting place. "Time to go to bed."

"But I need to put on some clothes." She protested weakly.

"In bed." Choi Young walked to the room, and wondered on how much weight she had lost; she was lighter than he remembered, and now with all this happenings he was completely worried for her. Upon placing her down on the bed, she sighed, turning pale; "dizzy again?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You keep saying that." She turned her head on the pillow, she looked like she was about to throw up. "Imja, is there something I can get you?"

"Water, and a waste basket." He moved quickly, ignoring completely the fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel, and moved to find her some water, the small waste basket and sat beside her, feeding her the water. He got her dressed with warm clothes, and searched around for the pants she'd mentioned. When there was no shirt available he sighed.

"I need a clean one, once we are both dressed, I'll take you to a doctor." He attempted to leave, but she pulled him back down to bed.

"I'm staying here, I'm getting better."

"You obviously aren't, Imja. Just let me take you to a doctor…"

"No, just… let me stay here, I don't want to go there. Let me stay, I'll be fine."

"You've gone through this before?" he asked, astonished, probably even angry by the looks of it.

"Yes," She admitted shyly, it broke his heart to know she'd been here, alone and going through this. "Just…" She pulled him down, and forced him to hold her, spooning her from behind. "Hold me."

"Imja, you are bleeding." He said, obviously in pain for her sake.

"I'm fine." Obviously breathless, Eun Soo snuggled against him, and closed her eyes tightly as pain forced its way through her pelvis. He tried to get up, probably to attempt and convince her, but she held him in place, "No." She leaned against his shoulder, and breaths out. "Don't leave me, it's the nightmare all over again. You leave me, you die."

"Imja, I'm fine, but you…"

"I'll be fine, just hold me. I promise to go to the doctor tomorrow, I promise, just stay with me."

"I have nowhere else to be, Imja."

.  
.

Obviously weak, Eun Soo called in sick to work, and rested in bed till past midday. Choi Young attended her as best as he could, but what she needed was sleep; so he woke her up a few times, to get her to drink some juice he found in the fridge and eat a bit of the kimbap he managed to warm up (following the instructions in the TV food channel) and allowed her to rest as peacefully as possible. He was sitting on the floor by the bed, looking at the book he found with pictures of King Gongmin's grave, wondering how to even start learning Hangeul. A hand fell over his head, and he turned to see Eun Soo awake, resting on her side, and smiling at him. "Daejang, you are so cute while reading."

"If only I could, I can't understand anything of this Hangeul."

"Should I find you a teacher so you can learn?"

"At this age why bother?" He lifted the book and pointed at the Hangeul written there; "What does it say here?"

"That's the author's name: Chung Jae Hyun." She said softly, pointing at each character. "He's a professor at Sungkyunkwan University, one of the leading authorities in Goryeo history." She chuckled; "He's a hard man to get hold of, he is either very busy with his new dig at what used to be the capital city, or at class. I heard he went to a summit last year, to North Korea…" Choi Young watched her talk, he might have understood what she meant when he said his name and profession, but the rest was probably a small mystery for him. So she just smiled. "I'll find you some books so you can learn Hangeul." She said with a smile and caressed his hair, making him smile.

"It would be interesting."

"I bet, they are mostly children's books."

"Children's books?" She leaned to kiss him, but he stopped her, and leaned up to kiss her. "We don't want you hurting yourself, stay in bed."

"Young-ah, you are so good to me. " She said with a smile. There was a short silence and she grew serious, afraid almost. "Young-ah?" She said softly, "If you are staying with me you should learn Hangeul, how to use many technological things, and probably work around for a living. You'll have to get used to a fast paced lifestyle and everything it involved…" Was he staying with her? Or was he currently in borrowed time? He knew his life in Goryeo was important, people in Heaven knew about him or so Eun Soo had said, so he might be forced to leave at some point. He was quiet, as if drinking her words in slow sips, or probably he knew all this, and wasn't too sure of things himself. "Choi Young-ssi?"

"Yes, Imja?"

"Are you staying with me?"

He took a moment to think on his answer; "I want to stay, Imja. I'm just… not sure if I am allowed."

"I looked for you." She said softly, as his fingers linked with hers. "When I got back and the gate closed on me, I looked for you. For any signs of your presence, even your grave; but there is nothing, Choi Young. Everything is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"You vanished from history." Choi Young turned to her, confused, but before he could say a word her phone rang. She let out a gasp of surprise; and looked up. The phone was right next to him, so she reached for it and looked at the caller. "What does she…?" She picked up, turning to lie on her back. "Hello?" She was quiet for a while, but Choi Young could hear the voice at the other side of the line; the little gibberish was quick and whiny. "I'm sick, Hana, very sick." The gibberish resumed, as if Eun Soo had said nothing, and then the sick woman lifted up in surprise. "You are what?! Have you lost your mind!?" Choi Young got quickly to his feet, and attempted to get Imja to settle down, but the woman wanted to get up, and wouldn't let him stop her. "You cannot come visit, didn't you hear _I'm sick_!?"

"What's wrong Imja?"

The soft beeping was heard, and Choi Young turned, as Eun Soo suffered another dizzy spell and tripped in the most ridiculous fashion, falling with a loud thump against Choi Young's arms, while the cell phone landed on the floor. At that moment a gasp was heard and the two of them turned; there was a girl looking shocked and amused at the same time. It must be quite the shocking image; a man half naked holding a woman wearing nothing but a shirt, with her face buried against his chest and his arms wrapped around her upper body, hand holding the shirt up.

Yes, the most shocking image. Eun Soo turned to the woman and blushed deeply, while Choi Young's froze in her arms. To be found in such an intimate position with his lover… what a disgrace! What of her dignity now?

"Sick? You call this sick? I call it boinking a hunk!"

It took more time to control Hana's outburst of jealousy than Eun Soo's embarrassment. Choi Young was yet to recover, too embarrassed to even look up at the woman for having found him in a half-naked state, pressed to his lover's body. So they dressed up quickly while Hana fumed in the kitchen about how lucky Eun Soo was and _how_ or just _where_ to find such a gorgeous man. Sitting on the sofa, away from them, Choi Young breathed in slow passive breaths, knowing the conversation would divert quickly towards him by the way Hana kept throwing sly smiles and winks towards him. It was either that Eun Soo was sharing information, or the woman was shameless… probably the later.

"I told you I am sick!" Hissed Eun Soo, leaning to pick a cup and serve Choi Young some tea; she had shifted from coffee to tea because she missed it after returning from Goreyo and she had figured at least one of the mixtures done in the castle… "I got dizzy and he helped me to bed."

"And why were you two half naked?"

"He stayed over…"

"See, you've been banging him, right?"

"Why do I have to tell you about that?" Asked Eun Soo, blushing to the roots of her reddish hair, this girl really! "Hana, just stop it."

"I knew it was one of those dizzy spells again, so I told my mom and I brought you some nice stew." Hana wasn't Korean, she was a Japanese girl in search of a good cheap education and compared to Japan, colleges Korean were cheaper; midway through her studies she fell in love with South Korea and remained in the country. Eun Soo hadn't expected Hana to drop by at all through the week; after all her mother was visiting and she wanted to go sightseeing and shopping. "It'll boost your iron intake."

"Thanks for dropping by." Eun Soo said softly, picking up the cup of tea and some biscuits, hoping Choi Young didn't have a picky tooth (who was she kidding? She already knew this) and was about to leave the kitchen.

"Just promise me I'll be your _Maid of Honor_." Said Hana loudly, making Eun Soo turn sharply.

"Hana!" Hissed Eun Soo.

"Imja." Said Choi Young appearing at the door, scaring Eun Soo.

"What is it?"

"I cannot hold myself back any longer." Hana turned, smiling widely; as if about to witness a huge show of affection, but was surprised when Choi Young walked towards her and bowed. "I must apologize to you, I am deeply sorry for having embarrassed myself and most importantly Eun Soo, you should not have found us in such an intimate moment…"

"Honey calm down." Said Hana, smiling, and making both Eun Soo and Choi Young look at her. "I've seen Eun Soo naked, why not pressed to a man?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You've seen…?" Asked Choi Young confused.

"In a _Membership Training_! She's my usual roommate." Defended Eun Soo, setting the tray and cup down. "Hana this is embarrassing!"

"If it's a retreat to get to know each other better… why naked?" Asked Choi Young to his lover, who groaned.

"I walked into the bathroom just as she was coming out of the shower, so I saw her naked." Eun Soo sighed and shook her head, embarrassed. While Choi Young stared at the girl in confusion… "I had to use the toilet."

If Choi Young were a very purist noble he might have cried bloody murder, but no; he just turned slightly towards Eun Soo, he understood half the conversation, but wasn't sure he wanted to understand the other half.


	5. Chapter 5

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Hana left with the promise (or the threat) to return, Eun Soo breathed out loudly and slammed the door closed, groaning softly and holding her hurting belly. Choi Young looked as she shrank a little, how she held her body and then walked towards him. "Pain again?" She nodded, and without much chance to complain, was picked up by Choi Young. "Back to bed then; too much excitement for one day." She let him, because she wasn't sure how she'd been walking around the house following Hana, and once in bed asked him to get her some aspirin. "Where is it?"

"The mirror in the bathroom, just pull it open and there should be some there."

He moved to the bathroom, and looked at the mirror, he grabbed the edge and to his surprise it gave away and presented a hidden compartment. Nodding at its simplicity, yet practicality, Choi Young found two bottles of aspirin similar to the one she had given him in Goryeo. He took one to Imja, finding her sitting on bed. "The people of Heaven are very resourceful; I keep finding hidden spaces for storage."

"Hidden spaces for storage?" And she remembered the bathroom cabinet. "Oh, that!" She laughed and took the bottle of aspirin. "We need a lot of space for everything we buy."

"You need more space for clothes and shoes." Commented Choi Young, referring to the long line of shoes still lined against the wall.

She laughed and took her aspirin. "Come here, I want to lean on you." She said, padding the space beside her, Choi Young sighed and sat letting her lean on him.

"You should lie down on bed."

"I don't wanna."

"I will be there with you, Imja."

"Let's just wait till the aspirin work." But Eun Soo knew the aspirin would have no effect; she just kept taking it in hopes the pain would go away. Choi Young fixed their positions and held her. "Tomorrow, should we go shopping for you? You need clothes."

"Imja brought me clothes."

"Well those are pajamas, you wear them to sleep; I meant some shirts and jeans, for when we go out." Choi Young was quiet for a second.

"After we see the doctor, we can go."

"What?"

"Even if I must force you, we are going to the doctor. I will ask around if need be where I can find a good doctor for you."

"But I'm fine…"

"No, you promised to go to a doctor tomorrow, and we are going." Eun Soo scoffed; that was her mistake; she should remember to never make promises around Choi Young.

"Fine then. I'll call early for an appointment and while we wait we can go shopping for you."

"Will waiting take that long? Won't the doctor be able to see you right away?"

The phone rang, as she laughed; "It's not Goryeo anymore, Choi Young; here to visit a doctor we've got to wait." Picking up the ringing device, she looked at the screen. "Oh, it's my mother." And she answered the call, feeling Choi Young tensing behind her. "Hi Mom."

"_Eun Soo-ah, you do remember the barbeque Saturday, right?_"

"Barbeque?" Asked Eun Soo, feeling panic rising in her throat.

"_You said you'll be coming, honey._"

"Ah, yes… the barbeque. Omma," And Eun Soo stood, been held by Choi Young who obviously disapproved the action, and walked towards the bathroom. "Do you think I can bring… a friend over?"

"_A friend? What friend? Hana-ah?_"

"No, just… a boy… friend."

"_Oh, our darling Eun Soo found a __**boy friend**__?_" She asked, teasingly, making Eun Soo cringe and lower her voice so Choi Young wouldn't hear. A few minutes later Eun Soo slid past the bedroom, pulling at her hair.

"Forget the doctor's appointment! We have an emergency in our hands!" Her cries of stress made him stand in surprise. "My parents want to meet you! I said you were just a friend, just friend and they now want to meet you!"

"_Just a friend?_"

"Well I couldn't tell my mother I am now living with the man sent from Heaven's to me, could I?"

"_The man sent from Heaven?_" She turned to look at him, and lifted to tiptoes.

"I love you." And she kissed his lips, making his expression move from slight shock: he knew she loved him but the words had never been spoken so openly, to amusement, pure joy. As usual in these sorts of moments, Choi Young's throat closed, and he leaned to kiss her, holding the back of her neck. She held onto him, eyes closed, as he tried to convey every single emotion into this kiss. That which he could not say he wanted her to feel it.

.  
.

The next day Choi Young got Eun Soo to wake up real early; he forced her to get up and get ready so they could visit the doctor and while she yawned and moved slowly around claiming that she was tired, Choi Young simply shook his head and forced her to gather her things. "You said that the doctor's office was close by, right? I let you sleep as much as I could; if we get there early I'm sure the doctor will attend you early." He said, obviously he had a good point, but Eun Soo simply smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Listen here, Daejang, my doctor won't attend if we don't have a previous appointment."

Choi Young blinked.

"And I don't have an appointment." He let out a sigh of defeat, but said nothing; he was too embarrassed and obviously exasperated. "I will call today and schedule one, promise." She said, smiling at him. "But now that we are up we should make the best out of the day."

"What do you mean?" He asked, blinking at her.

"I can start teaching you around, of course. You need to learn a lot of things, and we could go shopping; you'll need more than pajama pants and shirts to impress my parents."

"Fine, but first, breakfast. You need to eat something." He said, turning to walk to the kitchen, Eun Soo followed, looking to the line of shoes by the door, wondering which ones she would wear.

"I'm not hungry actual…" She bumped against his back and he turned. Choi Young was not happy with her words. "Food, great; will eat." He eyed her critically and then turned to walk back to the kitchen. "Who would have thought this man…?"

"Come and teach me how this works." He said, before she could finish, obviously referring to the stove.

.  
.

Their trip to the mall was uneventful, and Choi Young seemed calm and collected about the train, willing to enter and ride it without much problems. He made sure she was sitting, and would stand beside her so another lady could take the seat he'd occupied; this seemed to melt the hearts of every single lady, young and old, around him and it made Eun Soo realize something: her boyfriend was a real gentleman.

A hot gentleman.

A really hot and gorgeous, gentleman.

What if those preppy girls tried to steal him?!

His hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned, surprised; "Where do we get out?" He asked softly, making her look up at the schedule of the train; the train was slowing down and the people around them were gathering their things.

"Two more stops." She actually wanted to go to the mall closer to the university, but Eun Soo wasn't too sure if she wanted the preppy girls ogling at Choi Young, who was still too innocent a man in this timeline. So she decided suddenly to go to the last mall in the subway's line, furthest away from the University. The train stopped and many of the passengers exit; Eun Soo tugged at Choi Young to sit beside her, and he slid quietly to the seat beside her. "Do you like the train?"

"It feels safer than the small car, and that crazy driver. How fast can this go?"

"I am not very sure, but I'll find out for you."

"Did you call the doctor? What did he say?"

"He's out of the city." She said quickly, "So I have to wait till next week to get an appointment. "

Choi Young laughed softly; then turned to her. "You are a terrible liar." Eun Soo blinked at him. "Consider a better story for your next time, if you ever think of lying to me again."

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"You haven't even called them, have you?" Eun Soo stared at him, unable to produce a word for a full minute.

"How do you know?"

And he lifted his hand, showing Eun Soo he was carrying her cellphone. She let out a yelp of surprise and reached for the phone, only to have him pull it away. "Why won't you call? Aren't you worried about your health?"

"It's alright! I can… I will call, just give me the phone." She said quickly and got him to comply; she checked the screen and saw three text messages from Hana, which she decided to ignore, a stuffed the phone into her bag, when she looked back up Choi Young was staring at her. "I promise to call, I really do."

"Then call now."

"I can't, what if the train is affected by the call?" She said, attempting to get off the hook, but Choi Young looked around himself and saw many of the travelers with them talking through the phone, texting. She laughed nervously, "I promise to call, just drop it."

He breathed in deeply and the train stopped again.

"Is this sickness so bad you are afraid of having someone check you?" He asked softly, obviously worried. "Why haven't you seen a doctor before?" Eun Soo sighed and turned to him, taking his hand and placing it over her lap. He tried to stop her, but she pulled at him, and his hand in place.

"In this time, it's alright for couples to hold hands and even kiss in public." She said softly, while his eyes turned away. "You don't have to be tense, alright?" Of course he would be tense, this wasn't his upbringing, he was all proper and modest. At least this side of him got the conversation about calling the doctor forgotten for a while.

The mall was conveniently empty; there were a few ladies with children around, and older people entertaining themselves doing some window shopping. Eun Soo took Choi Young's hand and pulled at him towards the stores, where mannequins wore clothes suited for the modern man. "Considering it's a barbeque I think we should try something casual, but with a hint of seriousness." Said Eun Soo, looking at a rack of clothes while Choi Young looking around the store. There were clothes of all colors and shapes, all similar to the ones he wore, and there were also shoes and belts, in one of the glass tables were bracelets and what he assumed clocks similar to the one Eun Soo wore around her wrist, and even small bottles with fragrance. Music played loudly in the background, overwhelming his senses for a few minutes; finally Eun Soo pulled at his arm and Choi Young focused on her, attempting to retrieve some of his senses. She was talking to him, and he was having a bit of difficulty following her voice. This world had many stimuli and his poor brain was just having too much difficulty processing it. Eun Soo had to work with him for a few minutes, because he wouldn't answer, but when he finally snapped out of the blinding confusion that suddenly wrapped around him, she smiled and kissed his nose.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel like I ran from Yuan to the Capital City." She laughed and kissed him again.

"Can you get up?"

"I am just overwhelmed that's all."

"I guess it's normal." She said, looking around them; after all this was his first visit to a mall, and all the colors and lights could be bothersome for a man born 700 years ago. "Would you like to rest?"

"No, let's press on."

"There's nothing to press really; just to choose. What colors do you like? White? Blue?" He looked up at her surprised she was asking this.

"Black." They said at the same time, and she chuckled. Eun Soo turned and picked up several button shirts from the nearby rack.

"I'm sure my parents would understand if you don't use a tie and suit, but still we must make you look presentable for the occasion."

"I am really meeting your parents, Imja? Should I take a gift for them?"

"That a very good point, but since it's a barbeque, probably we could bring some snacks."

"I meant _I_ should take a gift for them… not _us_."

"Well, do you have money?" He was about to answer, lifting his finger to make a point clear, when he realized there was no answer.

"I must have something in my clothes."

"Right, meanwhile we'll just buy what you need, alright?"

"These clothes are absolutely necessary, right?"

"You want to leave a good impression right? It's my parents after all." She showed him a t-shirt, with thick black and gray lines, and a black blazer. "Don't worry about the money, alright? I can cover the expenses, even for the gifts."

"But Imja…"

"Let's have you try this." She said handing the items to Choi Young, "Would you agree for white pants?" She asked, moving to find some pants. Meanwhile Choi Young stared at the clothes and then took a deep breath, looking around. He was covered by the tall racks of clothes and there was no one around, so he decided it was probably safe to try the clothes. He was used to have such open spaces at the seamstress room, probably here there was a seamstress waiting for him to try the clothes and fix them for him… So he took off the shirt he was wearing; he put the item aside, and checked which was the right side to put on; unaware that the store lady was gawking at him. When Eun Soo turned she saw the lady gawking at her man; totally unaware Choi Young stood and started to unbutton his pants.

"What are you doing?" She said, covering him up quickly. "You can't undress here!" and Eun Soo pushed him towards the nearby dressing room, explaining he needed to go into the small rooms to try the clothes. "You look so comfortable around I keep forgetting I have to teach you all the basics." Confused, just let her push and shove him towards a small room, where Choi Young looked at the full length mirror before him, the clothes stuffed into his arms and the small door closed.

This world would take some time getting used to. He finished changing and looked at himself in the mirror; black pants, the black and gray shirt, and the blazer. "Are you done?" Asked Eun Soo, apparently still waiting for him.

"Yes."

"Come out I wanna see." And he did. "Oh." She scanned him, up and down, with a glint in her eyes. "We are getting those." She said happy, smiling.

"It's just clothes Imja, why are you so happy?"

"Trust me, we are buying those." They bought several things in several stores; shirts, pants, and a beige colored coat; some underwear, and a bottle of cologne Eun Soo selected. "It's always very important for a man to smell real nice." Choi Young sniffed the bottle doubtfully, but Eun Soo sprayed the item on him and he pulled back surprised; only to have her bury her nose against his chest and breathe in. "Ooh, you smell so nice!"

Choi Young understood why he needed to buy the small bottle of cologne.

.  
.

"We should get you a cell phone."

"A what?" Eun Soo lifted her phone and shook it so he could understand what she meant. "What for?"

"I want you to get used to the modern world as quickly as possible." And to find him wherever he went. So she just laughed and dragged him towards the cellphone booth, where she usually paid her bill and asked for some help. A very nice man helped her out, adding a line to her account and offering what he would need.

Choi Young looked at the display of items immerse in the variety… yet they all looked the same; some of the moving pictures were small, other larger, but they all seemed to do the same thing. Eun Soo walked towards him and touched his back, looking at the screens. "You like any of those?"

"Imja I don't even know what they do."

"They are like books, really, a book than can show you the world."

"That sounds very interesting." He said, slightly amazed, but once again this was Heaven, anything could happen here. Choi Young turned to the woman, who smiled and finally offered him a small similar device to the one she always carried around.

"Your first cellphone, do you like it?" Choi Young took the item and swallowed hard; here this woman was paying for everything he had, and he was yet to thank her. "The only number you should have stored here should be mine. So think about that when you go our partying and some girl wants to give you her number." He chuckled, and shook his head.

She must have partied more in those two years they were apart, than he had in his whole life, but Choi Young just smiled and nodded. "I understand Imja, I promise to only have your number."

"I was joking," She said, smiling and a little embarrassed. Choi Young turned to look at the display he was standing next to. "I have a tablet home: I could download some Hangeul lessons for you to learn."

"I can learn with those? So it is a teaching book?"

"It can serve as book, TV, radio, and even as cellphone. I'll teach you when we get home." Choi Young smiled and nodded at her idea, with their business finished they walked out the store, and Eun Soo took his hand, linking her fingers with his. The hand was so warm, it made Choi Young squeeze it lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Someone was following them. The presence he felt wasn't evil, it was… comforting actually and that worried Choi Young more than any threat to their lives; whoever was following them was good. Not only was somewhat comforting for Choi Young, reason why his subconscious kept ignoring the presence, but kept escaping and hiding. Choi Young scanned the large hallway, unable to pinpoint exactly where this person was, and noticed Eun Soo smiling at him, while eating her ice cream. She had been adamant on having him try it, and it was good; he liked the mixture of cold and sweet, but he'd asked for a small one, while her cone…

Imja might need to watch what she ate if she was still sick.

Again he realized he'd diverted from the alert, from finding this guy, into the normalcy of life with Imja. She finished her ice cream, and cleaned her lips. "That was good, wasn't it?"

"It was refreshing, yes."

"You liked it, right?" He gave a nod. "We can have ice cream when summer comes, and at home. I can buy some."

"I would like that very much." He gathered their bags and stood, and she followed, linking her hand with his free one, making him feel warm.

"Now a haircut." Choi Young halted and looked at her. "Your hair is very nice but you want to make a good impression on my parents, right?"

"Yes but you know I recently got a haircut." He said, touching his hair. With one hand he carried the bags of several stores, full of clothes and shoes, Eun Soo continued to insist to buy for him. In his mind the thought of how to get money for gifts for her parents continued to go round his head, alike an unending riddle. According to Eun Soo they had two days before this family gathering, so he still had time to get a small job on the side and buy that first meet present.

"Yes, just the tips." Said Eun Soo softly, moving towards him.

"Is my hair that bad?"

"No, it's perfect!" Said Eun Soo with too much enthusiasm, and touched his hair. "I'll get the perfect haircut my parents will love."

"Well you are their daughter and I do want to leave a good impression."

"I promise just a little haircut." She said with a wink; but Choi Young knew better than that, Eun Soo could be really convincing when she wanted something and playing cute (as she was doing now) was only one of her strategies to get what she wanted. He took in a deep breath and nodded. She wasn't aware but Choi Young was a little apprehensive of this '_little haircut'_.

Ten minutes later Choi Young entered a mirror infested room; there were many ladies around, to one side most of the women were sitting while equally dressed girls worked on their hairs, creating styles with scissors, using hairdryers (as Eun Soo called them) and to the other side they were sitting while women and men worked on their hands or feet, doing something to their nails. Choi Young stopped at some point to look, but Eun Soo pulled at his arms and dragged him to the back of the salon.

"Eun Soo-ya! Is that really you?" Asked a loud voice making Choi Young turn in surprise, to find a man in a button shirt and white pants hurrying towards them. He wore a pink and white polka dot shirt, a pink belt, white pants and white dress shoes; his skin was browned by the sun, his hair blonde and wore earrings, bracelets and glasses with thick white rims. He hugged Eun Soo tightly and kissed her cheek, making the woman squeal with laughter.

That didn't sit too well with Choi Young; he quickly dropped the bags he carried and pushed the man from his woman, and pulled her behind him. Eun Soo yelped in surprise and watched Choi Young lift his hand to keep the man away. There was a moment of silence in which they all stared at each other; Eun Soo's eyes moved from Choi Young, who was utterly serious, to Trey her stylist friend in polka dot shirt, who was totally surprised.

"_Ohayo_." Said the man suddenly, making Choi Young frown. "_How do you do_?" Choi Young turned to Eun Soo.

"He is talking in the language of heavens."

"He's asking how you are."

"But he is also speaking Japanese."

"There's a lot of Japanese people around here."

"Why?" Asked Choi Young surprised; the last he'd heard of the Japanese they were sworn enemies to the people of Goryeo. Eun Soo pushed forward, and stood before Choi Young, when he tried to stop her and hide her again, she simply pushed his hands down and stood before him, as if to protect the general.

"He's not Japanese, and war is over…" She said when Choi Young complained. "Trey, meet Choi Young."

"Ommo, Unnie, who is this handsome hunk?" He asked in English, making Eun Soo smile and turn to Choi Young. Trey walked closer, daring to face his beautiful wrath, and stared up at Choi Young. "He's so tall!"

"My boyfriend, Choi Young."

"Oh! Unnie! Your taste is as always impeccable! So what can I do for his royal hotness?"

"We are visiting my parents this weekend." She said with a smile, and made a quiet scissor mimic with her fingers. "Just a little haircut."

"Hmn, if he wants to make a good impression we would have to do more than just a little haircut."

Both Eun Soo and Choi Young stared at Trey.

.  
.

After some coercing, Eun Soo managed to get Choi Young to sit down on the grand leather chair separated for Trey to work his magic at the back of the salon. The large mirror before them showed a very serious Choi Young, staring at the man standing behind him, talking to Eun Soo, making her laugh. Anger was starting to boil in the general's head, and although Eun Soo declared it was impossible the man could like her he seemed to be very comfortable around her.

"Well let's start." Said Trey happily, pulling out a large mantle and wrapping the front of Choi Young's body with it. Obviously the general attempted to struggle, but the man simply fastened the item around Choi Young's neck and smiled. "Don't struggle with it, just let it flow, honey."

_Honey_?

Choi Young's eyes moved to Eun Soo, who was moving to the waiting seats, picking up a magazine.

"Your hair is really well kept, do you use a natural shampoo?" Asked Trey to Choi Young, was could feel the man's fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"I try and keep it as clean as possible." Said Choi Young, pulling away. He's always been uncomfortable around Japanese folk, probably because of a particular failed mission in which he was captured and taken into torture. And the way the man was currently touching him, the added uncomfortable position he was in with that thing wrapped around his body, unable to move his hands up… He was just uncomfortable.

"Oh you are like a little puppy! Just let me work my magic on you…" The words made him remember a _kisaeng _that was brought in, to try and have him reveal the secret of the brigade's whereabouts. It was a good thing he had some tricks up his sleeve. "Unnie really likes you, he's never brought a man here before." Choi Young said nothing, but attempted to stay calm; this man was working, this was a heaven's job, and he was just doing his job… His eyes found Eun Soo through the mirror and she smiled at him, the booklet she'd found in a basket close by was forgotten in her hands; she must have noticed his discomfort. "We'll have to wash your hair."

"What?" Asked Choi Young, turning ot the man.

"Well I want to make sure your scalp is all nice and clean; let's wash your hair." The chair was turned and somehow Choi Young's hair was suddenly been splashed with warm water, when he tried to lift the man just kept him down. "Don't move much, you don't want to make a mess." Choi Young's eyes found Eun Soo, who found something real interesting in the booklet she'd picked earlier. "_Aigoo_, this hair is perfectly kept, no split ends at all. Did you recently cut it?"

"Yes."

"I could tell, but whoever did this haircut on you butchered your beautiful hair. Remember hair is part of your face, you must keep it real well." He said with a smile, lathering the soap in his hands. Choi Young closed his eyes, remembering how during torture his hair was pulled as fire was brought to the long braid he used to have; after that torture he just cut his hair short and wouldn't let it grow beyond his shoulders. He just had to bear with this torture for a short time, right? He would probably never return here. "You are like a baby, so cute."

"Could you just hurry!" Said Choi Young, through gritted teeth.

"I'm almost done honey, don't worry." Again with the honey. "But honey, do you use any moisturizer? Your skin is so dry. Maybe I could convince you to accept a facial."

"That sounds like a plan, I need one too." Said Eun Soo finally looking up.

"Girl you need more than a good facial, that hair of yours is too wild."

"I told her too." Blurted Choi Young, and slapped his mouth shut.

"See, even the hunk knows."

"I like my hair." Said Eun Soo with a pout, and the soap was rinsed from Choi Young's hair, a towel wrapped around his head.

"See, this poor skin of yours is starving. Let's me get some products for you." And the man got up, and left the room momentarily, while Eun Soo got up and looked down at Choi Young.

"Don't worry much about Trey, he's good at this."

"What is he doing to me?"

"A beauty treatment, you'll feel refreshed after this."

"I thought we were here for a small haircut."

"Things turned out that way." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Choi young just sighed, he'd known something like this might happen.

.  
.

In total the two and half hours Choi Young spent under Trey's careful care were the most torturous and painful hours of the entire trip. Although his skin was now 'as smooth as a baby's bottom' and his hair shorter than ever (how he got Eun Soo to convince him about this was pure mystery) Choi Young had to admit that it was a very interesting experience.

That he would _**NOT**_ be repeating.

Eun Soo laughed at this, and was adamant he kept his hair this short, "It looks good in you, it really does."

"My forefathers would be ashamed of me. I would have to spend years in a monastery to get it to the length I wish…"

"Years? Six months, tops. Your hair grows too fast." He was quiet after that, obviously he'd reached a decision and she would not be changing his mind. He seemed to be tenser than before and Eun Soo touched his elbow. "What is it?" He shook his head, and turned to look away; obviously he was happy about having left the salon, but there was something else. "Tell me, are you hurting somewhere?"

"No. I was uncomfortable."

"Because a man was touching you?"

"No." She blinked at his dry response, and they were in silence for a while, him carrying bags and looking uncomfortable while Eun Soo thought on how to ask what was wrong. They walked into the train that was empty at that hour of the day, and sat for a while in silence. She took his hand, as she'd done before, and slowly his wall of defense started to crumble. "I don't like it when men touch the back of my head. It's an instinctive thing. I find it threatening." Eun Soo nodded, that explained why he usually grabbed the back of his men's necks, or hit them there. Eun Soo looked at him, not really understanding what he meant and realized that the back of his neck was bare for the world to see, and there was a small slid barely visible there. No wonder Trey didn't go any further.

Eun Soo kissed his cheek and surprised him, making Choi Young tension easy away. "I know what you need Daejang."

"What?"

"A nice meal, a warm bath and a good night's sleep." She kissed him again, just as the train came to a halt, and Choi Young stared at her, his eyes hazy and lost in something Eun Soo recognized quickly. "Let's go home."

He didn't answer, but stood up and helped her gather their bags up. Eun Soo's stomach was churning with expectation; the warmth he was eradiating wasn't the usual gentle warmth, it was something stronger that carried the promise of more. She knew what this more was and was static, who would have thought Choi Young would be the kind of man to always be on the mood, eager and willing… who thought so would she.

Eun Soo had many boyfriends before, she'd been cold to some, warm to others, but this heat she felt all the time, while around him…

They boarded the elevator and as soon as the doors slid quietly close, the bags hit the floor and Eun Soo found herself pressed to the wall. Face first, hands to her sides as she tried to move away, but Choi Young smelled his hair, his hand invading the space between her shirt and skin; his touch was hot, deliberated, he wanted her to lose her mind, so he could follow shortly, forgetting everything he'd remembered today. And she really wanted to help. "Imja." He whispered hotly to her ear, his breaths deep and loud, sliding down her neck and making her breasts shudder, her nipples tightening. Eun Soo let out a soft moan of surprise, as his hands slid down her legs and slid up her skirt, lifting it so he could press his covered heat against her backside.

Her cell phone rang, making both of them freeze, the elevator was about to reach her floor so they were forced to pull away from the other, and while Choi Young took in a ragged breath and gathered the bags, Eun Soo cursed the phone and the elevator. Fishing the item from the depths of her handbag, Eun Soo found groaned. "What do you want Hana?" She said, as the elevator door's opened and bags in hand Choi young slid out. Following suit, she heard her friend's reply.

"_Tell me, please tell me you are boinking Mr. Hotness, please!_"

"Hana!"

"_Spare the detail then, but tell me you are having fun_."

"I just walked in." She said beeping the pad to open the door, it clicked open and she walked in, followed by Choi Young. "What do you want?"

"_Your mother call, she wants me to go with you to the barbeque. Should we all go together?_"

"Sure, I guess." There was a faint rustle at the end of the line and Hana returned quickly.

"_Emergency got to go._" And she hung up, Eun Soo took off her shoes, and once the door closed behind the man she loved, she was embraced from behind, his nose sinking against her neck, while his hands lifted the blouse she wore. She couldn't help but drop everything she carried, bag and phone and turn to kiss him. Her skirt was lifted and they fell to their knees, the moment was hot and crazy, his hands freed her from the clothes she'd carefully selected that morning; ripping off the nylon of her pantyhose and basically pushing her underwear to the side, so he could slide into her, roughly.

The elevator game played out real well, and she was wet and ready for him. He leaned and rested on top of her back, as she breathed in deeply, surprised and delighted with his attack. Tension drained from his inside, and she could feel him relaxing against her, soft kisses dropping over her shoulders and neck. Her hand caressed his cheek, and she moaned, happy to be able to give Choi Young this peace of mind. Finally after a couple of minutes, Choi Young lifted, and took hold of her hips, moving slowly against her; Eun Soo moaned and her head fell to the pillow her arms created, closing her eyes. "Imja," He said softly, making her moan in response. "Push back against me, like this." His whisper was accompanied by a small demonstration of how he wanted to feel her move, and Eun Soo complied, managing to achieve a bit more pressure against him, bringing him into her further. They both moaned, and Choi Young squeezed her hips. "Yes, Imja, just like that."

His movements became harder, frantic, as her mouth filled with moans with his name. If this was what he needed then Eun Soo was more than glad to offer it.  
Their release hit them hard, surprising both of them, and Eun Soo melted all over the floor, her hands pushing bags and shoes alike; oddly aware that they just had sex in her foyer, her tiny messy foyer, Eun Soo moaned as Choi Young shuddered inside her. Left panting and clinging onto one another, Choi Young allowed his rational mind to sink back into his brain.

Eun Soo let out a gasp of surprise as he pulled out of her, and got up, lifting her with him.

"What's wrong?" She said surprised, and let him carry her to the sofa, where she was deposited gently.

"I forgot you are sick. I shouldn't have done that." He said, kneeling beside her, kissing her shoulder. She sighed and dropped on the cushion.

"I'm sick, that's true, but I'm not dead." She said softly, making his almond eyes look up at her. "And we need each other, don't we?"

"But Imja, you were bleeding." He said softly, a little regretful; Eun Soo moved to sit before him, her legs wrapping around him and bringing him forward.

"I'm not bleeding now. And if you are really gentle I won't bleed."

"What?"

"I want you again, Daejang,"

"You are insatiable." He said, aware that she was not a normal woman, and glad. Yet she was sick, he needed to get her out of the mood… "What of dinner?" He asked, receiving a kiss from her sweet red lips.

"We'll call delivery, don't worry about that."

"Delivery?" He asked, as she kissed his lips playfully soft, tugging at him, pulling at his shirt to remove. He kissed her and let her lift the clothes. "Are you sure?"

"Gentle, Daejang, very gently."

"I can go gently."

"I know you can." She breathed out, as he helped her out of her clothes, quickly, already hard for her. He slid off her bra and battled a little with her skirt, dragging her underwear along.

"Imja, what's this?" He asked, showing her the tread of the ripped nylon, making her stare at it for a second. "I…"

"It's nothing, just…" His pants were pushed down and her legs brought him into her, moaning into his now short hair. "Daejang, your hair looks so nice." She said as he started a slow tempo, dropping kissed down her neck and shoulder. "It tickles me." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"So," Said Hana's voice, making Eun Soo turn in surprise to her. Eun Soo had come to fill in the vacation time paperwork so she could deal with everything she had to deal with her doctor's appointment and teaching Choi Young about modern living; Hana had begged her to wait for her, so they could talk about Mr. Hunk and Eun Soo had to admit she did miss her friend. "Are you using protection?" Asked the shameless girl, smiling at Eun Soo's surprised face.

"What makes you ask such a thing, Hana?!" Eun Soo looked around themselves, the cafeteria was empty, usually during the slow shifts Hana escaped to have a quiet lunch or to Eun Soo's office to talk, so for now Eun Soo was spared of the embarrassment. "Not all of us want to whore around like you, girl." This she meant as a joke, making Hana's eyes tingle with joy.

"Only if you would, and I ask because you have this happy glint in your eyes that I haven't seen since you got a really good lay…"

"Stop it!"

"…In college if I may remind you."

"You are sex obsessed, girl."

"_**Rawr**_!" And she dug into her meal, while Eun soo sipped her coffee. "But honestly, Eun Soo you should consider starting to take the pill or something. If he is an active hunk of a man I'm sure you can forget, you always forget! Remember that time when you…"

"Yes I remember!" Eun Soo stopped her before the conversation got too graphic, wondering why she'd chosen such a shameless woman as a best friend. But Hana had been with Eun Soo through high and low, since they changed from the university dorms to their apartment, then when they moved to their own apartments… through heartache and happiness; sometimes Eun Soo felt like she was married to the woman. "And to your disappointment, no we haven't been using protection."

"_What_!? Girl I know you are needy but that's just plain stupid!"

"Oh stop it! I know and I am not proud of this either!" Growled Eun Soo, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

"I'm glad that you are thinking, so; my shift starts in four hours, let's go."

"Why?"

"I'm going to protect you against that horny man… or are you the horny one?" Before Eun Soo could answer, Hana got up and hurried to pick up her tray to throw the trash away; "Let's go!"

Eun Soo should have known that Hana's 'protection plan' would prove embarrassing. So far she had nothing to complain about Choi Young's manners in bed (and she hoped neither did he about hers), but when Hana dragged her to the nearest adult shop, the surgeon wasn't sure on what to do. First she wanted to die of embarrassment, but of course curiosity reared its stupid head and she asked about a particular item, what had Hana and the sale dependent girl sharing stories on how they had used said item. Obviously they knew each other and shared several things in common.

"I guess we should have you take it!" Said Hana, reaching for the vibrating rings, but Eun Soo stopped her.

"It's alright, let's… leave it for another day. I just need basic protection not to kill him with vibrations."

"Oh, right then." Hana walked to the side of the store, she seemed to know it pretty well, and they arrived to the protection department. There were several items there; condoms for men and women, spermicides, lubricants, a sponge that once wet was spermicide and sucked in all the _male juice_, as Hana called… "These are good! Fruit flavored!" Hana picked a box of condoms and offered it to Eun Soo, who blinked at the item. Indeed according to the package the items within were strawberry, orange and mango flavored. "And these are a hoot; neon!"

"I don't think I want those."

"You are right, they don't glow at all."

"What of the regular ones?"

"What size is he?" Eun Soo looked at her friend, as if she asked if she could sleep with Choi Young. "There's a few differences with the regular ones; there regular-regular, all the way to magnum… which size do you think he is?" Eun Soo continued to stare at her, but now as if the girl had gone totally and completely raving mad. "You don't know the sizes, and you call yourself a doctor!" Hana dropped the box she was carrying and put her hands up, a certain small distance between them. "There's this, regular-small; don't be fooled some men know how to use this."

The sales dependent appeared from the size. "But most don't."

Hana put some more space, like two inches more, "This is regular-regular. What I usually get." The sales girls nodded.

"There's this," She added about one more inch, making the sales girl grin and nod. "Larger than average. And then," she said adding about two, or three inches to the open space. "There's this."

"Heavenly."

"Girls say size doesn't matter, but for me it does."

"For me too!"

"Thought I admire a guy who is not magnum and can move real well."

"Me too, but I always ask size…"

"Oh you two stop!" Said Eun Soo, making Hana and the sales girl blink at her. "I'll just take the flavored ones." She picked a box of flavored ones, and hurried to leave, but considered her choice and returned to pick another one.

"We have the jumbo box, the same prize of two boxes." Eun Soo returned, picked the jumbo box, a magnum jumbo box and hurried to the cash register, making both Hana and the sales girl grin.

"Eun Soo-ah! You are forgetting the lubricant!"

.  
.

When Eun Soo announced she had to go out, Choi Young had nodded and kissed her goodbye; as soon as she was out he hurried to the closet and slid the door open, finding the bag where his clothes (the ones he arrived to this land in) were. He searched through the items he'd brought to see what could be useful as gift.

There were over ten pieces of copper, mixed with gold and silver in a black silk pouch.

"Why didn't I bring something useful? Probably a knife for Abonim." He sighed and saved the items into the pouch, looking at it. "If it were clean I could give this to Omoni, but I'm not that sure. Maybe I can get some money out of it?"

He needed money to buy his (hopefully) in-laws some decent gifts. What would her father like? What of her mother? Women were easier to please than men, they liked flowers and those were simple to find (probably), but what of her father? Choi Young picked after himself, cleaning the bed and making sure everything was in order, then sat on the living room, pondering on his predicament. The TV was turned on, he kept hitting the remote too hard when shifting on the sofa, and he turned to it; a cooking show was running, and the girl was showing them how to make egg rolls. Choi Young watched, interested for a while it was such an unusual thing! Why would people share family recipes where all could see? His eyes turned away and Choi Young was reminded of his predicament…

A pawn shop! Would they accept gold? What was the currency of these times anyway?

"I'm home!" Called Eun Soo, making Choi Young turn; "Where are you?"

"I'm here," He said, leaning against the couch's cushion. "Imja, I have a question."

"What is it?" She kissed him, sitting beside him; who would have thought they would be snuggling in her couch? Three weeks ago she was so depressed for not having snuggled at all with him…

"I have some things I could pawn, where could I go?"

"What for?"

"Your parent's gifts…"

"Choi Young-ssi, I already told you; I will buy those gifts you don't have to worry."

"No, Imja, I want to buy those gifts; if you buy the gifts it will be you buying gifts for your parents, not me."

"You'll be handing them over."

"Yes, then it would be your gifts in my hands. I cannot allow it."

"We are going tomorrow, just forget abo…"

"Tomorrow!" He said standing. "Then we must go find some gifts right now!" He said, staring at her; she was obviously relaxed. "Imja, let's move. But first I'll have to find some money."

"Choi Young-ssi, with what are you buying those gifts? You have no money."

"I do have something else, probably; we could go to a pawn shop and sell them." He said, moving quickly to the room and searching for the pouch with gold and silver pieces, he pulled the string open and emptied some over his palm, showing them to her. "How much do you think these'll fetch?"

Eun Soo's eyes popped open, and she stood staring at the coins in Choi Young's hands; "Where did you… Never mind!" She closed his hand and pushed his fist to his chest. "I already bought their gifts."

"Imja?"

"But, let's keep these just in case, alright? Why are you walking around with money anyway? You are usually…"

"My aunt forces me to," And that had Eun Soo laughing, kissing him.

"Now that our first marital fight is done with," He looked at her, slightly amused, and Eun Soo moved to get the black bag she'd brought in. She sat him down on the couch and while he saved the pieces of gold she knelt on the space beside him, Eun Soo was blushing and a little nervous, so Choi Young put all of his attention on her. "As I said yesterday, I think we need to start taking precautions."

"Precautions?"

"Birth control." And she pulled out several items from the bag; however Hana managed to convince to buy everything Eun Soo would never know but the items rolled around the couch between them. Choi Young studied the bottles and boxed, obviously a man of the Goryeo period wouldn't know what to do with all these items. "So there are many ways of avoiding pregnancy, which I wouldn't mind but it's just that right now life is hectic…"

"Imja is sick, we shouldn't have children until your body is ready to carry them." He commented smoothly, picking up a bottle of clear liquid and studying it. The words surprised Eun Soo and she was struck silent for a moment.

"Yes, that too." She took the bottle of lubricant from his hands and breathed in. _Alright, Eun Soo, you can do this. You've seen this man naked, be a mature doctor, a professional, you can teach him birth control_… "So, we have many options actually: I will go to the doctor and ask to start on the pill." He looked at her with a question in his eyes. "The _pill_ is a small medicine that I will take daily, it will regulate my periods and balance things in me… and we will avoid children." She wasn't even sure she wanted to explain how the pill worked. So her explanation was so sloppy, but he seemed to accept it. "Then there's this." She said, pulling out the box of flavored condoms. He looked at the item and took it from her hands.

"Am I to assume these are fruits of some sort?"

"They taste like fruit." She said, starting to feel awkward. "These are condoms."

"Oh, and what do you do with them?"

"You, you use them."

"I do? How?"

"You put them around you…" She wasn't sure of what word to use, while Choi Young studied the box, not really knowing what was inside. "You put them around you…" Her finger pointed at his lap: _come on Eun Soo you are a professional, a doctor, you already sucked on that organ several times, for heaven's sake! Why are you so shy?_ "Around your…" No, the word wouldn't come out, Choi Young followed her pointing finger and looked down at his lap. She was blushing red, and looking quite nervous so he decided to give her a little shove forward so she could explain things clearly.

"Around my cock?"

"Yes! My god the language… How come…? Forget it." She fanned her face.

"And how does it work?" He said, smiling at her blush, and turning back to the box. Eun Soo took the box from his hand and opened one side.

"Well," She started, her fingers touching the packages inside. "These are individually wrapped, you pull one out, when you get…"

"Hard?"

"Yes, ready for the act,"

"For sex." He corrected, his tone obviously amused of her shy explanation.

"Yes, for sex; you open the package, be careful not to rip the contents." She gave him a demonstration, her slim fingers opening the foil. "And get the condom out." He stared at the item in her fingers. It was round and currently flat, what made him furrow his brows. "You see it's really thin, but it serves as a barrier, when your…"

"Shaft." He filled in for her, making her nod.

"… is hard, you just rolled it down and pinch the top of a little to make sure you have space for your… your…" she did a little movement with her hand, signaling his sperm coming out.

"Release?"

"Yes! When your… your release comes out it'll be held by this."

"So it's a barrier, that serves as a bag for my release?"

"Yes."

"And it goes around my cock?"

"Yes."

"And I'm supposed to wear this every night, before we have sex."

"Actually you have to wear one each time we… are intimate." Choi Young frowned, and took the little round barrier from her fingers, studying it.

"I don't know Imja, sounds so… bogus. I've heard of Kisaengs who use sheep's bladder as cover…"

"What?"

"Sheep's bladder. It has some nice ridges…"

"I don't wanna know!" Who knew what kind of crazy Kisaeng knowledge he had… as a matter of fact how come he knows about this?

"I don't know Imja, this seems very… farfetched. How will I feel you through this?"

"You'll feel me just fine." She said with a laugh; he was totally skeptic about it. "Let's just have you wear them, feel them around…"

"Feel _you_ around with it on…"

"And we'll continue this talk." He was laughing at how shy she was acting; Eun Soo had been with him for a few days now, he'd been gentle to her but he'd have her, many times.

"Fine." He agreed and handed her the condom, making her look at his eyes. "I have no idea how to put one on, doctor, could you show me?"

"Oh, right… right now?" She said suddenly smug.

"Yes, please."

"Well your… your…" He leaned towards her, kissing her cheek and moved to talk to her ear, very softly.

"My cock needs to be hard." She gulped, unable to help it, and nodded. "Then touch me, your touch alone gets me hard, doctor." Eun Soo nodded again, and kissed him, then stood from the couch and stood before him. Her hormones took over, she was supposed to teach him about birth control not getting him… Kneeling between his legs, Eun Soo asked for his help; his jeans were quickly undone, and he lifted so she could drag his jeans down his long legs, leaving his lower half naked. He settled back on the couch, and took off his shirt, while Eun Soo swallowed hard and placed the condom over his belly, while he watched her take his limp cock between her hands. "Imja, you are so shy around this, why? You are so good."

"I'm just… not used to this."

"Get used to it, I want you to get used to it." He said jerking his hips upwards, as her hands massaged the hardening member.

"I'm trying, real hard."

"Yes you are, and I'm glad." It was true, just with simple touched he was hard. "So, doctor? How do I wear this?" Eun Soo cleared her throat, she wanted to lick him clean and make sure with her mouth he was hard enough, but then again this was _Sexual Education 101_.

"As I said before, you just take it and make sure the tip has some space, and…" She rolled the item down his shaft and looked up at him. "You are ready to have sex."

"I am always ready to have sex, love, I never needed this." She chuckled and Choi Young smiled at her. "Get on all fours for me, Imja."

"Wh… What?" She stuttered, blushing deeply and watched him stand up; the condom was a smug fit, Eun Soo suddenly wanted to suck him.

"I want to see if I will feel you _just fine_, as you suggested earlier."

"Now?"

"What better time?"

"Ok," She agreed weakly, and moved to her hands and knees, feeling him sinking to his knees behind her. Thank god she'd decided to wear a soft A-line skirt that was easily moved over her waist and revealed her backside, his hand slid her underwear down and his hardened length rubbed between the folds of her wet center. She let out a moan of delight and closed her eyes with the expectation of having him enter her.

"Eun Soo."

"Mmm?"

"I cannot feel you the same."

"What?" She asked, in a breathy whisper, and he rubbed himself at her entrance, his hands held her hips.

"I cannot… the sensation is not the same."

"Just… just come in, see how you feel about it?" She said softly, urging him on. He was skeptic still and grasping her hips he looked down at her and found his way into her heat, making her moan.

"I'm glad you are getting pleasure out of his, Imja, but for me…" He offered several deep thrusts, slowing down considerably before pulling out of her. "It's just not the same." Eun Soo turned to look at him, confused. "Maybe, from another angle?" She was suddenly on her back, her legs lifted so he could penetrate her easily, she moaned again and felt him sink deep into her; instead of moving out of her, Choi Young remained over her, watching her face twisting with pleasure. "Do me a favor?"

"Ah?"

"Squeeze me, inside." He said in a low voice, making her obey quickly. "I can hardly feel it." Just for the sake of it, he gave her several more thrusts, making her moan and ache; before pulling out and kneeling. "I don't think these will work."

"Will you do me a favor then?"

"Yes, anything."

"I know it won't be the same, but… would you then pull out of me, before you…?"

"Before I come?"

"Yes." Choi Young closed his eyes, sighing. "I wouldn't be asking but… you know I could be pregnant as it is right now, but…"

"I promise. I know that at some point you will lift this terrible curse…"

"Curse!"

"From our sexual life but I can live with it for now."

"You just like to mark me, don't you?"

"As often as I can." With a swift pull, Choi Young freed his hardened length from the condom and leaned over her again, pushing into her. "Let us practice now."


	8. Chapter 8

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings:**__ I've gotten so many requests for this story (along with others) but I must admit that my fond readers out there are the best. I just threw a little hint in there, I'm sure the right person will get it. I'm sure you will love this chapter, next will start moving the real storyline forward, so please don't be disappointed when the sudden… boinking scenes become minimum… I'll soon be explaining what you all are wondering, so please be patient; and read and review!_

.  
.

"Nice haircut." Commented Hana as Choi Young simply picked her bags up and took them to the trunk, fixing everything within to accommodate it; she quickly turned to Eun Soo and grabbed her shoulder, looking into her friend's eyes. "Tell me you already used half the box's contents, please." Eun Soo shook her away, laughing nervously, and they turned to see Choi Young bending over to push the bag into the deepest part of the trunk. Hana was obviously staring at his ass, nicely snuggled in those jeans Eun Soo had bought him, and it made Eun Soo swat her playfully.

"He didn't like them." Informed Eun Soo, pressing her lips together.

"No man likes them; you just have to coerce him a little with them." It was Saturday morning, and Eun Soo was picking her best friend up, so they could drive to her parent's barbeque. Choi Young was a little nervous, considering he will meet his soon-to-be in-laws, but Eun Soo had assured him that with the Goryeo charm he would win Kimchi points quickly with her parents. Whatever Kimchi points were. Hana had been invited, obviously by Eun Soo's mother, and since they would be staying for the weekend they had all packed a small bag; Hana was amazed with the small bag Choi Young brought, but said nothing (at least not at the moment). "Promise him oral as long as the time he wears one."

"I don't think it'll work with him."

"Why not? Is he picky or allergic?"

"He's used to going in _natural_."

"Oh, bad boy!" She swatted Eun Soo playfully, "And you bad girl, letting him in like that! What if you…?"

"We talked, and he's… aware of the consequences so…"

"You gave him the spermicide?"

"No! We'll talk later," And she ordered Hana into the car, walking around to the driver's seat. Hana went to the front seat, and quickly got in; Choi Young didn't seem to mind much to back on the back seat so he just got in and sat quietly, fastening the seatbelt. He understood its use after a simple explanation by Eun Soo and urged her to wear it. "Choi Young you could sleep the way there." Suggested Eun Soo, aware of how much he hated car rides, while fastening her belt. Hana stared at her, surprised by this.

He didn't answer but look out the window as the car started moving; he was more curious as to the world around him than the technology surrounding him. Hana looked at the man and then turned to Eun Soo, obviously curious, then leaned to whisper to Eun Soo. "You two stayed up all night?"

"What?"

"Boinking?"

"No!"

"Too bad, why are you letting that hunk waste away?" Eun Soo hushed her, and Hana pouted.

"Unlike you, Hana I respect my partners, and there are some things I just won't share."

"So no juicy details?"

"No."

"Then, fine, your mom called and asked you to remember the honeywater and the napkins."

"Honeywater? I'm not drinking." Pouted the surgeon making her friend sigh.

"You aren't, but I am." And from her handbag, she pulled a large bottle of vodka. "Weekend, baby!"

"I can't drink, you know that."

"Yes, what about the hunk?"

"I don't drink."

"Oh, that's too sad; Eun Soo's dad loves to drink." There was a tense silence in the car, making Eun Soo shake her head as the car moved down the road and into traffic, the driver announced her intention of going to a small market place nearby her parent's home. The two women talked lively while from the back Choi Young watched his woman interacting happily, and wondered if she'd been as happy if she stayed with him at Goryeo. But Eun Soo was able to merge around the situations around her she was always able to make the best out of everything. Choi Young in the other hand wasn't sure he could live like this; in cars that moved without horses, without the need to carry around his sword, and as a man who his woman financed… Between the worry for her health and their lovemaking, Choi Young had totally forgotten about the important things; this person following them, even now he could feel that presence, obviously he wasn't sure if he could stay, or if he had to return to make his own life history…

"Choi Young-ssi?" Asked Hana, breaking through the wall of his thoughts, her large brown eyes turning to him smiling. Choi Young stared at her, blinking. "So what do you do for a living?"

Choi Young stared at her, suddenly realizing he was in trouble. "Excuse me?"

"What do you do for a living? Where do you work?"

"I… I recently arrived here, I am yet to look for a job." This was accurate, she didn't need many details.

"Let him enjoy the trip, talk to me instead." Said Eun Soo, attempting to change the subject, but Hana laughed out loud.

"I already know where you work at and most of your life story; why talk to you?" She turned back to Choi Young, who breathed in tensely. "Would you like me to help? I know a lot of people that could get you a job." Her offer was nice, but Choi Young wasn't sure if he wanted to owe this woman a favor. "Where do you come from?"

"Goryeo." He answered without thinking, making her turn her head a little.

"Goryeo." She deadpanned, and turned to Eun Soo, who was cringing. "Goryeo." There was a short pause, and she smiled. "So you are an archeologist? Or a historian? Eun Soo-ah, isn't Goryeo that period you studied? Don't tell me you met this guy in college too!"

"Shut up!" Hissed Eun Soo, swatting Hana, who sat back down. "Let him be."

"So, where did you grow up?"

Choi Young needed to come up with something fast, but he wasn't sure if some of the places he knew in Goryeo were still standing in this new country, he wanted to turn to Eun Soo for help but it was a really bad idea. She was expecting an answer, while Eun Soo was attempting to force the woman to stop the questioning. So Choi Young cleared his throat, "I would rather not answer." He said, looking away.

Hana stared at him for ten seconds flat then turned to Eun Soo; "How can I argue that when he's so hot?"

"Sit down and stay put!" Growled Eun Soo, Choi Young was aware she'd been cranky since morning, and her energy had been fluctuating erratically. He knew what it meant and he was not willing to be subject of her anger; Hana was doing a superb job at it though.

Between the women there was a short silence; "You two are keeping a secret from me." Choi Young said nothing, while Eun Soo fell quiet. "I knew it! Are you already pregnant?!"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"You two have been busy for who knew how long… and without protection!" Choi Young's eyes widened, as Eun Soo swatted Hana hard, wishing to hurt her for real. "It's the truth!"

"If Imja were with child I would take responsibility, we will be married soon either way."

Eun Soo blushed, like a fresh tomato, while Hana's jaw hit the floor. "Marriage!?"

That spun another web of swats and screams, while Choi Young shook his head; these two were like sisters.

.  
.

"Are you absolutely sure I can go into that store and come back in ten minutes and you won't be questioning Choi Young when I get back?" Repeated Eun Soo making Hana, who had spent most of the trip babbling about unwanted pregnancies, birth control and Eun Soo's need for a checkup, roll her eyes.

"I said go! We are both adults we can take care of ourselves."

"Choi Young-ssi, if you want you can go with me."

"Just go Imja, you won't be in there for too long." Said Choi Young softly, making Eun Soo sigh.

"Ten minutes top, can you stay quiet for ten minutes?" And Eun Soo opened the door, bag in hand, and hurried out, slamming the door shut. She turned to look at the woman in the passenger's seat several times, before going into the store, and once she disappeared through the sliding doors Hana flipped towards Choi Young.

"What are you real intentions with my Eun Soo?"

"_Your_ Eun Soo?"

"Yes, _mine_! She was _mine_ before she was _yours_, now talk! Do you really mean to marry her?" _If she only knew_, Choi Young simply smiled at her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to protect her."

"She needs no protection; she's good with the knife."

"I taught her."

"She also knows how to knock people down."

"I also taught her."

"Why her?"

"I don't know; but if she'll have me, I shall be with her for an entire lifetime."

"Sweet talk won't convince me!"

Choi Young gasped. "Eun Soo!" He said, making the woman gasp and sit back down on her seat, gasping. He'd tricked her.

"You are good."

"I'm the best." The girl chuckled.

"Eun Soo has gone through a lot, she'd suffered because of men like you; handsome, sweet, and ultimately cruel and selfish. So let me make this perfectly clear: I know how to dissect testicles and I will gladly do it without anesthesia."

"I am not very sure what anesthesia is, but I understand what you mean. I commend your fighting spirit, but ultimately you will have to capture me and bond me real tight to be able to do that. And I doubt Eun Soo will allow it. My intentions are honorable towards her, that much I _can_ tell you; I would travel back in time to make her happy if I had to."

Before Hana could answer to that Eun Soo returned, carrying two bags.

"What are you two talking about?" Hana turned to answer, but Choi Young's voice cut her.

"Hana-ssi, was about to explain to me how anesthesia works." And the man smiled.

.  
.

The barbecue was in full bloom when they arrived; there were many cars around so Eun Soo decided to leave the luggage in the car, they could come get it later on. Hana picked one of the bags, and pulled out the bottle of vodka she'd brought and hurried towards the side of the house, where some people could be seen. She was quick to greet everyone, making some cries of surprise and joy been heard. Meanwhile Choi Young took the bag with the bottle of honeywater and the paper bag with the gifts she'd gotten out of the car, inspecting his clothes. Eun Soo closed her own door after stepping out; her hand landed on his broad back, making him turn to her.

"Don't worry much, my parents are really easygoing." She assured him, while Choi Young removed some nonexistent lint form his black blazer. She smiled at his nervousness.

"Does your father really like to drink?"

"A bit, but not as much as Hana says." She rubbed his back, and took his hand lacing her fingers with his. "We'll do this together, alright? Do you have the gifts?"

"Yes. Imja," He said softly, "Are you feeling well? Did you bring your pills?"

"I'm fine, I told you this morning."

"Very well." He wasn't convinced, but he knew where she'd placed her pain pills, so he might get them when required. "Lead the way." He said softly, and assured with her hand around his, he allowed Eun Soo to guide him towards the barbecue. To say everyone around the small party was surprised to watch them walk hand in hand was an understatement. Her mother was the first to greet her, kissing her cheek and smiling widely. Choi Young watched this exchange nervously, his throat closed and his breathing tense.

"Honey, so nice you could join us." Her eyes turned several times to Choi Young, making Eun Soo roll her eyes, and then smile.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Choi Young."

_Boyfriend_. Choi Young was unfamiliar with the word, but he trusted Eun Soo do know exactly how to present him to her parents; and it seemed to please the woman greatly by the way she reacted: woman's eyes widen slightly, but then smiled. Her eyes were the same shade as Eun Soo's, her hands as delicate, and the way her lips opened in surprise was very similar. There was no doubt that Eun Soo took after her mother's delicate features. His soon to be mother-in-law scanned Choi Young from head to toe, studying his posture, clothes, his general appearance and finally smiled at him. Of course, Eun Soo gave her a disapproving stare, and they shared some silent language making the woman stop staring at him.

"Choi Young this is my mother: Sun Hi." Choi Young bowed, respectfully and swallowed hard before talking. This surprised Sun Hi greatly, making her cover her mouth.

"Madam, it's an honor to meet you."

"What a polite, handsome man! It's a pleasure, Choi Young." Breathing in nervously the General of Goryeo watched as the woman turned. "Honey, come say hello to Eun Soo and her _boyfriend_!"

The man appeared from the side of the grill, face stern and serious he walked (stumped was a better description) towards Choi Young, eying him carefully. Choi Young bowed respectfully and felt Eun Soo squeeze his hand. "Appa, how have you been?" The man's eyes turned to his daughter and his arms opened to receive her in a hug, although he was obviously warm towards her, his eyes were cold towards Choi Young. "Have you been taking good care of yourself?" He said finally, turning away from the man to smile at his daughter.

"Always. How about you? You seem to be eating well." It was obvious that her personality Eun Soo took after her father; he was stubborn and stern, but obviously very gentle and warm.

From the side Hana appeared, "You have no idea sir." She was obviously already drinking, the blue tall cup in hand was already halfway through. "Mr. Choi makes sure Eun Soo eats her _three meals_ and _snacks_." That had Sun Hi very happy.

"Oh, is that so?" Asked Sun Hi, smiling widely. Eun Soo snarled at her friend, who obviously wasn't talking about food, and watched her smile and hurry away.

"Appa, this is Choi Young, Choi Young this is my father, Kang Dae."

"Sir it is an honor to make your acquaintance." The man was obviously annoyed with the man attempting to woo his daughter (not aware she'd been wooed already), "I understand my first visit is rather unconventional, but I thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Oh you are most welcome young man." Answered Sun Hi, pleased with her daughter's companion, while Eun Soo could feel the tension irradianting from her father's body. "Please come in, take a drink or eat something. We have kimchi."

"Eh?" Asked Choi Young, softly, unsure on how to proceed without Kang Dae's permission.

There was a short silence, and Eun Soo was forced to elbow her father's flank to get the man to stop from glaring and talk. "Yes, welcome young man. Please," And the man motioned at him to join the celebration. Choi Young offered the gifts to Sun Hi with a respectful bow, and she smiled at him, thanking him. "Do you drink?" Asked Kang Dae loudly, stomping towards the nearest table; Choi Young turned his attention fully to the man, and before answering a large blue cup similar to the one Hana was carrying was shoved into his hands. "Drink."

Choi Young looked down at the cup and then at the man, Kang Dae was already drinking and since it was disrespectful not to obey an elder Choi Young lifted the cup and drank. The liquid was sweeter than anything he'd tasted before; he'd tried soda and several other juices Eun Soo claimed were very popular, but this was something else. It was a little sour, burned his throat and left a strange taste in his lips. But Choi Young couldn't make a fool of himself in this important date and simply drank the contents of the cup completely. He set the cup down, and the man frowned at him.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Forgive me?" Asked Choi Young, attempting to recover from the burn the liquid had created down his throat.

"What do you work in?" Demanded to know the man, he blinked and his brain provided quickly the answer.

"Military."

"How long have you served?"

"Seven years in my current post."

"A high rank?"

"I rather not say. Secrecy is vital." Choi Young swallowed hard, and when the man turned to serve some more drinks, the general scoffed silently; the liquid was strong. He turned and saw Eun Soo, she was greeting some guests and stealing glances towards him, when their eyes met she smiled, lifting her fist and mouthing softly towards him. _Fighting!_ The cup he had just emptied was handed over, refilled, and Choi Young stared down at it, but took it from Kang Dae's hand.

"Drink." Choi Young gave a little nod and while the man started drinking he turned slightly to the side and started to drink his from his own cup.

"You seem too young to be in such supposed high position. How old are you?"

"Twenty nine sir." Choi Young answered, after finishing his drink and scoffed slightly again, as the man turned the meat from the grill.

"What? You are younger than my Eun Soo!" It seemed to be insulting. "Why are you really with her?"

"Eh?"

"Father!" Said Hana appearing from the side, offering her empty cup. "Would you refill?"

"Of course, child." Answered the man sweetly setting his drink and the grill's fork down, closed the grill, Choi Young threw the contents of his cup to the side, smiling at Hana, who nodded.

"Did Choi Young tell you? He's an archeologist; he studies Goryeo history too." The man slammed the bottle of clear liquid down, while Choi Young stared at Hana.

"You said you were in the military!"

"And I am…"

"Then what about this archeologist thing?"

"My knowledge of Goryeo is vast due to my upbringing, I have studied and searched for items," which wasn't a lie; he did searched for Goryeo items, during the Goryeo period. "But for now I am more concentrated in my military career." Hana nodded at this explanations, the man was so strange she didn't really put much mind into it, but Kang Dae was suspicious of him.

"Hello Everyone!" Called the cheerful voice of a young man, appearing at the door carrying several bags and looking sharp. Choi Young turned and looked at him quickly, then turned to see Kang Dae smiling at the man, ignoring Choi Young completely and walking towards him.

"Jung Woo, welcome!" The man and Kang Dae shared a hug, and Hana padded Choi Young's shoulder.

"Competition's here. My money's on you." And with a little wink she moved away from Choi Young who watched the interaction between the two men. They seemed to know each other quite well. Turning, he saw both Sun Hi and Eun Soo welcoming the man, and to Choi Young's surprise his girlfriend hugged the newcomer hello.


	9. Chapter 9

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

As the festivities progressed not only did Choi Young noticed the man was well liked by his in laws, he was also well liked by Eun Soo. Hana seemed to be the only one against him, probably for some reason of her own, and while the man socialized with everyone around the party Choi Young was relegated to a corner, where he sat with the last drink Kang Dae gave him before going to socialize with the 'important ones'.

It was the first time since he arrived to this time that Choi Young felt so totally uncomfortable. Girls attempted to make small talk with him, but since he remained quiet and was constantly staring towards Eun Soo they seemed to grow bored and eventually left. Kang Dae continued to refill drinks and prepare the meat on the grill… Choi Young watched Eun Soo talk to Jung Woo her hand suddenly lifting to touch his shoulder as they talked, who knew about what, and laughed.

Had she forgotten he was there?

Hana sat beside him, and drank his drink, while Choi Young turned to look down at his hand; resting on the edge of the table. "Ladies are eating you up with their eyes." He said nothing, and she sighed. "Our Eun Soo seems to be having fun."

"I'm glad."

"And Mr. Kang Dae doesn't like you. But once again he never liked any of the boyfriends Eun Soo has brought home." Such a thing was expected to happen, especially when Eun Soo was a single child to this couple. The father might want her to marry a man he was familiar with, someone who made him comfortable; not a stranger come from another time to disturb the timelines. Hana laughed, as if capable of listening to his thoughts. "Don't be discouraged, Mama Hi likes you."

The sound of Eun Soo laughing made them turn, and they could see Jung Woo laughing gently while Eun Soo obviously had to hold herself with the man's help. Choi Young stood, and turned to walk outside the small patio, what had Hana scoffing angrily. "That fool." And without thinking much about it she stood and walked to the pair; when she reached them Hana took one of Eun Soo's hands. "Eun Soo-ah, having fun?"

"Oh, Hana I was talking to Jung Woo-ah about that researcher with the funny haircut, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I know."

Jung Woo sighed. "Eun Soo was thinking on returning to research, so we ended up remembering the old times."

"That's great," Said Hana pulling slightly at Eun Soo's hand, making her turn.

"What?" Asked Eun Soo in a hiss, turning to her friend. "He doesn't like you, you know it." The surgeon really thought Hana wanted to date this fool?

"That's not it." And Hana nodded towards the table, but Eun Soo wouldn't understand. "Did we come here alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hunky hunk."

"Mom's taking care of him." And turning Eun Soo searched the table where Choi Young had been sitting, waiting for her mother to serve him food… and he wasn't there. She looked around, hoping to find him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Would you give me a second, Jung Woo?"

"Yeah, sure." Hana followed as she turned to leave.

"You idiot, you left him totally alone." Reproached Hana, as they walked around the people, scanning for Choi Young. "You bring him home, expect your father to like him and then leave him while the guy _your father_ likes makes small talk…"

"Enough Hana, I'm already feeling bad enough! Where is he?"

"Someone has to scream at you!" They turned to glare at each other. "Are you crazy, Jung Woo…"

"He's just a good friend."

"Did you present your good friend to Mr. Choi?" Hana scoffed at her, making Eun Soo stare at her; obviously she hadn't. "Fool; he's been glaring at both of you for a while and you haven't even notice."

"Glaring?"

"When you started laughing earlier he stood and stomped away. He's jealous and you didn't even notice! Your father doesn't like him either and that's not helping!" Eun Soo stared at her, surprised. "_Aigoo_, you didn't notice that either? And here I thought he was the man sent from heaven to you..."

"He is!"

"Then why did you let him get so jealous!? Aish!"

"Where did he go!?"

"I'm not sure!"

.  
.

Choi Young went to the car actually. He wasn't sure on where to go and although he just wanted to go somewhere he could sit and think Choi Young was suddenly painfully aware there was no such a place around here. This wasn't the land he knew; so he went out the car and sat against its trunk, tired; obviously Mr. Yoo Kang Dae didn't like him, Eun Soo was busy with her friends and he was lost in the sea of time. It was the first time he questioned this crazy trip; he wasn't regretful he was just worried things might not work for him here…

"Choi Young-ssi?" The voice made him turn, and quickly bow. Sun Hi smiled at him, obviously worried, her tenderness reached out for him attempting to envelope him; but Choi Young was too polite to let her, this was a mother's love, yet she was not his mother... "Is everything alright?"

"Yes madam." He said softly, not daring to look at her.

"You seem troubled, won't you come back inside?"

"I need some air, forgive me."

"You drank too much because of my husband, please come in and eat something. The food is ready and I need someone to tell me if it's any good."

"I'm sure your cooking must be excellent madam."

"Come in, come in and try it." Gently she coerced him into the house; he expected to go back of the backyard, but instead she guided him through the large house, and offered him a seat by the large family table. "I made some fresh kimchi, and I'm sure there's some meat done. Just wait there, would you?"

"Of course madam." The woman moved around the kitchen, preparing the meal, while Choi Young looked around. The house was well furnished, it wasn't heavily decorated, the colors soft and welcoming; something filled the room with the smell of cloves and cinnamon, the curtains moved with the wind coming from the outside and soft chiming was heard. Because of his warrior's heart Choi Young had rarely visited such a place, and it brought a knot to his throat every time he did; he could identify it anywhere and it brought back the quiet, few memories he had of his mother. This was a home; built with the bricks of the past of two different people, who dared love to each other and filled a small place with laughter and love. Choi Young swallowed hard and sighed quietly, basking in the love that floated through the air.

"Eun Soo has never been one to bring a serious boy home; she never presented them as her _boyfriend_ either. That's why we were so surprised." Choi Young swallowed hard. "I'm glad she found you, and is happy with you." If this wasn't Sun Hi's approval for him to continue wooing Eun Soo, Choi Young just wasn't sure what it was. "My husband is very stubborn, but I'm sure you will be able to have him accept you."

"I'm… not so sure." Choi Young turned to see, just outside the window, Jung Woo talking lively with Kang Dae, making him laugh loudly, but Sun Hi simply sighed.

"I think you and Eun Soo make a lovely couple." She said from the kitchen, making Choi Young stop his glaring and turn towards her. "You are so proper and serious while she is so wild. I've been worried for her, since that kidnapping…" Choi Young looked down at his hands, his breathing tense; would she ever forgive him if she learned he'd been the kidnapper… "Well she changed. I see her smile now, obviously thanks to you, and I'm very happy." Sun Hi turned and set a large meal before him; of course she wasn't aware Choi Young didn't need much to satisfy his hunger (and he wasn't even hungry right now).

She placed a large plate with a load of kimchi, and picked a fork, loading it with the shredded vegetable. "Here; try my Kimchi." He handed him a fork loaded with the goods, and she smiled at him, encouraging him to eat. Choi Young gave a small bow and took the fork, tasting the food. Choi Young had tried the Kimchi Eun Soo bought with the food she had delivered for them, but this was way, way better than that. Choi Young was surprised at the fact, the small kick of spice and the richness of the flavor made him turn to her.

"It's very good madam. Thank you."

"Is it, my Kimchi is the best in town."

"It's the best Kimchi I have tried, madam, trust me."

"Then I'll be sure you take some with you."

"You are too kind madam."

"I'm rooting for you." She said lifting her little fist, much like Eun Soo did, and smiled. "Now eat everything I set for you, it'll be good for your fight for my daughter's heart!"

.  
.

"This is ridiculous, where could a six foot, two inches man could have gone hide?"

"He's resourceful, you said it yourself. And feeling heartbroken probably…"

"Oh it's enough!"

"Eun Soo-ah, come here, I want you to eat something." Eun Soo sighed, and walked towards her father, rubbing her belly; she was hurting because of all the running and searching around and just needed to relax to keep the pain at bay…

"Dad have you seen Choi Young?" She asked, as her father cut the meat he wanted her to try.

"No, did he leave without saying goodbye?"

"No, I don't think he left, Hana saw him going for a walk."

"Ha, fool; he probably got lost in the woods."

"Choi Young is very good tracker he wouldn't…"

"No, he's not lost." Called Sun Hi, appearing from the door followed by Choi Young, who carried a heavy looking set of bowls in one hand, and helped the woman down the short stairs with the other. "I had him help me with all these." She said, showing the bowls, and moved to set the freshly prepared Kimchi-filled bowls over the tables. "Thank you Choi Young."

Choi Young smiled at her and placed the second bowl over the table. "My pleasure madam." Choi Young moved to pick a cup and placed it before Kang Dae. "Sir, a drink?"

Kang Dae stared at him for a second, and then nodded and served Choi Young a drink. Eun Soo walked towards him and placed her hand over his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course, Imja." He said to her, smiling.

"Eun Soo, try this." Said her father, handing her a fork with a piece of meat. She took it and ate it, and nodded.

"It's good." She announced, and turned to try and talk to Choi Young; "I left you alone, I'm so sorry…"

"I understand, you were talking to your friends."

"But I shouldn't have…"

"Eun Soo-ah, here." Said Jung Woo, appearing from the side and handing Eun Soo a cup… Choi Young stared at him, while Eun Soo cringed.

"Ah, Jung Woo-ah, this… This is Choi Young…"

"Her boyfriend." Said Sun Hi, making Eun Soo blush deeply and the man stare at Choi Young in surprise.

"Thank you mom." Said Eun Soo, as the woman walked away, as the two men stared at each other.

"So your mother makes snarky remark and you thank her? If I had told him…"

"Oh shut up." Eun Soo groaned, and rubbed her belly; Choi Young noticed this and turned from his stare showdown with Jung Woo to look at her, worriedly.

"Hana, always a pleasure to see you." Said Jung Woo, sighing heavily.

"You are such a big liar." Hana said, drinking. "You hate me."

"I do." Said Jung Woo, turning to look at Kang Dae, cutting the meat and talking to his wife. "So Eun Soo, what are you doing? Resuming research or staying as surgeon."

"I'm not sure yet." Answered Eun Soo, giving a little pant of surprise. The pain was getting bad, maybe she should get some of her medicine.

"I heard about your Ayurveda studies, how is that going?"

"Great, I'm making a thesis on them." She answered nodding, while Choi Young's hand slid to her back, settling on her coccyx, making her gasp and turn to him. A little tingling of electricity reached into her and soothed the pain she was feeling in her pelvis and she sighed with relief. She needed to ask him how he had learned all of these things…

"You should take that researcher job, its better money."

"Excuse me, Jung Woo." Both Hana and Jung Woo turned to Choi Young, making Eun Soo blink. "As Eun Soo's boyfriend I would very much like it if you stayed away from her." He said softly, threateningly. Hana looked from Choi Young to Jung Woo, and lifted her cup to Eun Soo, who had her eyes widened in horror.

Choi Young started laughing, making Jung Woo chuckle and realize it was all a joke. But was it? Eun Soo turned to her boyfriend, and felt his hand lift from her back, the pain churned inside her, but not as bad as before. She was only now noticing how bad her pain was… Hana turned to Eun Soo; "Was he serious or was it really a joke?"

"I'm not sure." Said Eun Soo, smiling as the two men fell quiet and stared at each other again. "Choi Young, I need to sit down." Without thinking Choi Young backed down from this new enemy and holding Eun Soo's waist helped her to sit on the nearby table, she breathed in to control the pain and grimaced at her boyfriend. "I need to rest for a bit."

"Should I get your aspirin?"

"No, just stay with me." She said softly, suddenly feeling very weak, what worried Choi Young.

"Eun Soo-ah you look pale." Said Hana touching her friend's forehead, what made her parents come closer, asking what was wrong. "And you are too warm. I'll get you some water."

"It's my period, I'm fine." She answered weakly, but Hana didn't believe her. She returned while Choi Young sat behind Eun Soo, letting her rest against his chest, holding her sides. As his hand slid to her belly he could feel the convoluted energy stuck there, and attempted to help her… but Hana returned and attempted to have her drink the water, Sun Hi tried to undo the belt of her capris, and her father fanned her with a small tray.

"It's alright honey, just breath in. Do you want some aspirin?"

"I'm fine, I just need to sit for a second."

"She doesn't…" Informed Choi Young, but Eun Soo grew limp and fell against him, she quickly reacted and but panic had set on those around her. "Imja? Imja!" Called Choi Young, making her hand lift to touch his face, she wasn't been gentle she wanted to get a grip of reality. Sun Hi let out a cry of surprise; Choi Young quickly lift her, bridal style and Hana ordered him into the house.

.  
.

"Choi Young-ssi…" Eun Soo felt the pain ripping through her pelvis like never before, though the fog of pain; she registered her mother's voice and the soft touch at her back. She let out a gasp of surprise; this wasn't supposed to hurt so much, it was only her period for heaven's sake! She'd experienced pains, of course, but this was just… not usual.

"It's alright Imja, I've got you."

Sun Hi guided them through the house, and to a large room; Hana ordered Choi Young to settle Eun Soo over the large bed, and although the woman was holding onto him, he was ordered out of the room. "This is women's business, get out!" Ordered Hana, while both father and Choi Young watched from the side. "Get Jung Woo here!"

"What?"

"He's obstetrics and gynecologist; he will know what to do. Please get out!"

She threw words around Choi Young, as if he were to understand them; obstetrics? Gynecologist? What was that? With a smirk Jung Woo entered the room, and closed it before Choi Young. Angry beyond belief, Choi Young took a deep breath. If this man did anything to Eun Soo… "He'll take good care of her, after all he's an gynecologist." Choi Young turned to look at Eun Soo's father, not saying a thing. "You can go out and let him work."

"No, sir. I rather wait here. Eun Soo might need me."

"Punk, what can do you do for her?" It was true, since this was a medical case there was very little he could do, but he wasn't about to move from this spot.

"I rather wait here, sir." He repeated, and moved to stand beside the door, his back pressed against the wall.

It took a while, but when Jung Woo appeared, opening and closing the door quietly, Choi Young turned to look at him. The two men stared at each other while Kang Dae stood from the kitchen table, and hurried to the man. "She's asking for you." He informed Choi Young, not turning to acknowledge the father, and making Choi Young turn to the door, about to open. "Don't upset her, she needs rest."

"If I'm not by her side she will be upset." And without any other word, Choi Young pushed his way through the door, ignoring the astonished stared both men were giving him. As he entered, Eun Soo was attempting to get up, her mother trying fruitlessly to get her to lie down.

"Jung Woo say stay in bed and rest…" Choi Young walked to her, and with a simple gentle push with his index finger to her forehead the woman was brought down to the bed; Sun Hi and Eun Soo stared at him, surprised. "What did the doctor say?"

"I just wanted to make sure…"

"Stay in bed." He ordered, making Eun Soo smile and blush.

"Yes, Daejang." Hana fixed the covers around her friend's body, while her mother fluffed the pillow. Choi Young took a deep breath and sat beside her on bed. Her hand quickly took his, and the man looked around, a little nervous; but she had said that it was normal for couples to show their affections in public…

"I'm a little sad, the doctor said she was not pregnant." That had Eun Soo turn with wide eyes to her mother, while Choi Young froze. "I was hoping to become a grandmother before I turned fifty."

"_Mother_!" Eun Soo spent enough time scolding her friend, now her mother too?

"It's alright Omoni, with this healthy stud I'm sure it'll happen soon."

"_Hana_!"

"I'm willing to wait, no matter how long that is." Said the older woman, padding Choi Young's back and then calling for Hana to accompany her outside and help with those few guest that still lingered around, worried for her daughter. Eun Soo heard the door click and turned to Choi Young, obviously they were both embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's totally understandable that a woman would like her family to grow."

"Yes but she had no right to say something like that; she's embarrassing."

"Hana is embarrassing; your mother is only ensuring her child's wellbeing."

"You are already defending Mother? You must really like her."

"Only because she likes me; I believe." Eun Soo cringed as some pain made its way down her pelvis and she moved to accommodate; Choi Young stood and helped her lay on her side, listening to her sigh in contentment.

"Mom likes you alright. She's taken with your handsome beauty." He sighed, and nodded, "Choi Young-ssi, the doctor said I have to visit his office this next week." Again Choi Young nodded, of course he didn't like the idea of her seeing the doctor/friend again… her father liked him more than he liked Choi Young. "Jung Woo is a college friend, we used to study together for exams."

It was information that Choi Young didn't really require, but… he was lying to himself, he needed to know why this man was so important to her family while he was been practically shoved aside.

"I'm sorry I left you alone."

"Imja, it's nothing really. It was barely fifteen minutes."

"I shouldn't have done it either way."

"You are entitled to meet with old friends." She said nothing, it was no use to fight him when he was obviously set on giving her the reason of this particular argument. So Eun Soo sighed, and snuggled against her pillow. "Sleep Imja, you need the rest."

"Come rest with me."

"Have you lost your mind!" He hissed, surprised at her request, turning to the door and hoping that, unlike the WooDalChi boys, her parents were pressed to the door listening. "It's inappropriate. It's your parent's house."

"Just till after I fall asleep, please? You can do that nice thing and sooth the pain like you did before."

"_Do that nice thing_?" He asked, obviously amused. "I can do many nice things to you Imja, but you are sick." He crawled behind her, dropping a kiss on her cheek as he went, and snuggled behind her pulling her close and resting his nose against her ear. "It's not a nice thing, what I did." He informed her, his arms sliding around her to pull her against his chest. "It's called _rechanneling Ki_." She hummed, interested, as one of his hands slid towards her belly, the other lacing with hers. "During your period your energy goes rampant and that's why it hurts, but if the energy is properly guided." His hand pressed lightly against her pelvis, his fingers moving tenderly to cup the space where her uterus was, and little tingles of electricity made her gasp, the pain soothed properly and she was suddenly very comfortable in his arms.

"Daejang, that feels so good." His lips found her neck and several little kisses were delivered there, making her hum. "I wasn't going to ask, I don't really care much about it, but; where did you learn to treat girls so nicely?" Choi Young stopped smiling, not letting go of her, but his face lifted from her neck and settled behind her, so she couldn't see his face. The tingling electricity stopped, but he didn't move away, and he was quiet. "Daejang?"

"Rest Imja." The tone closed the topic of conversation, and for some reason it surprised her. Obviously Choi Young liked to share his stories with her, he felt comfortable enough to do it, but this… Was it worse than the first time he killed someone? Because he shared that. Eun Soo nodded, and simply snuggled against him, not wanting him to leave because of her question. Slowly he relaxed against her, and Eun Soo breathed in deeply; almost asleep. "One of these days, Imja, I will tell you everything, but today, just rest."


	10. Chapter 10

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

It took a while for Eun Soo to fall into deep sleep, probably her subconscious' way of defending against nightmares, but after a soft caress and the reassurance that if needed he would come rescue her from her dreams, Choi Young managed to get up from bed without disturbing her. The room was fresh, the windows halfway closed and since she was well covered with the sheets he left them like that, so he walked slowly soundlessly out the door. Choi Young closed the door quietly, and looked up, gasping as he was suddenly face to face with Kang Dae and Sun Hi. The woman carried a tray with tea and some snacks while the man was glaring at Choi Young. He bowed slightly to them (this proved to be the couple he bowed the most after the King and Queen) and swallowed hard.

"How is she feeling?" Asked Sun Hi, smiling.

"She just fell asleep, I think her pain has subsided."

"Oh, that's good. I was going to take her something to eat, but if she's asleep; why don't you eat it?"

"You are too kind madam." He lifted the cup of tea and sipped, finding the brew sweet and a little thin, but he smiled. "It's very good."

"Are you hungry? We have plenty leftovers."

"No, thank you. This tea will do."

Kang Dae left them and Choi Young sipped the tea again; for the first time in his life Choi Young felt like he'd failed at something. "Let his tantrum pass, he's very surprised on how well you can take care of Eun Soo."

"Sorry?"

"Well, when you picked her up, and brought her to bed, and how you wouldn't leave her side, it made a deep impression on him. Not even Jung Woo had done something like that." That did some good for Choi Young, it was good to know that he was better at something that the study partner. "Do you like golf?"

"Eh?"

"My husband loves golf, if you want to impress him just learn that."

"Ah, yes." Said Choi Young, and he finished tea.

"Just tell him already!" Cried Kang Dae's voice, making the woman turn and frown.

"I'm about to!" She chuckled nervously and turned to Choi Young. "You see, Choi Young-ssi, we only have two more rooms in the house, and we fixed Eun Soo's and the other one for Hana, so we can fix the sofa for you to sleep in."

"It's alright, I can sleep anywhere, really."

"Are you sure?" she asked, full worry showing in her features.

"Trust me madam, I can."

.  
.

He ended up leaving the warmth of the house, needing the freshness the night's cooling air could offer. Hana left a little before sunset, apparently she managed to find a date among the men visiting, while Jung Woo had left hours ago, promising to return in the morning with something called bagels. Choi Young walked through the patio and the gardens, following the sound of crickets and the wind howling in his ears. Temperature was dropping quickly, probably because of coming rain, even when the sky was clear; Choi Young looked around himself, and narrowed his eyes. The crickets around him grew louder, the wind heavy with the smell of… _yellow mums_? The sound of rustling made Choi Young turn, and see a shadow jump from one of the windows of the house towards the small bit of woods close by, and without thinking Choi Young followed. He cried out for whoever it was to stop; but the slim form only hid through the thick trees, and guided Choi Young to a close by river, where the trail disappeared. Choi Young looked up and down the stream, and found no one; across the river there were no wet sloppy steps, and there were no rocks that would allow a dry escape over the water. The trees were separated and if anyone tried to escape he would have been able to tell, but there was no one. The sound of a wolf's call filled the air and the soft rain that was announced earlier started falling, the sky covering with thick dark clouds.

Choi Young took refuge under a thickly covered tree, and waited for the rain to subside; how could it be he didn't even feel, or hear this person? They were too far from any town, so robbery was out of the way, this person had much skill and could easily escape him, so it wasn't a simple passerby. Choi Young returned as quick as he could to the house, and walked to the window the intruder had been looking in; he had to climb three feet to see inside, the curtain was pulled and Eun Soo could be seen sleeping on the bed, the lamp behind her back lighting her thin frame. He jumped and looked around again.

A pervert? It was too much trouble just to look at this woman…

"Choi Young-ssi!" Called Hana, appearing from the side; she was at the balcony and hurried towards him, with an umbrella. "You are all wet! Where were you?"

"I… I thought I saw someone."

"A robber?"

"No; It's nothing, forget it."

"Are you alright? You seem… off."

"Let's get inside, you shouldn't get wet."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, go." And the girl nodded, moving quickly back to the balcony, while Choi Young turned around and gave one final look around. "Hana-ssi!" He called, making the woman stop by the door and turn to him. "Do me a favor; go into Eun Soo's room and close the curtains please. Wind could get in and it's cold."

"Sure." And she walked inside. Choi Young remained outside, guarding the perimeter through the rainy night.

.  
.

The morning sun was warm. Choi Young leaned on the railing of the balcony, watching the sunrise in silence; he managed to climb on the balcony railing and get comfortable, his sword resting against his chest. He carried his sword with him as much as possible and he'd hidden it in the truck of the car. He was sure he would be able to hide it again before either Sun Hi or Kang Dae appeared outside. Tired as he was (had the time in this land made him sloppy and lazy?) Choi Young leaned his head against the wall and yawned.

The door suddenly opened, and Eun Soo called out loudly for him, making Choi Young turn too quickly and his balance was lost, he fell to the side with a soft cry and hit the ground with a dry thump. Eun Soo hurried to the railing and looked out, finding her boyfriend on the ground, looking up at her surprised. "Are you alright!?"

"You should be in bed." He said, angrily; she'd surprised him and was a little annoyed at that fact. She pressed her lips together, unable to help herself from laughing. "Don't laugh, this is your fault."

She started to laugh but bit her lip. "I thought you were gone." She said as he got up, groaning. "Mom said you were sleeping on the sofa and when I didn't find you… what are you doing here?"

"I needed a walk, I fell asleep there." He said and walked towards the wooden railing, Eun Soo smile and leaned towards him, making him climb towards her and they kissed. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"Go to bed, you should be resting."

"I'm feeling better, you should balance my energy more often."

"I do balance your energy, along with mine. That's why I don't like the birth control you bought." She blushed, and swatted him playfully.

"What are you saying?"

"Didn't you know intimacy balances energy?" He teased, and kissed her nose. "Get back inside; I need to take something to the car." She looked at him, pouting slightly as he jumped back to the ground; Choi Young hid his sword behind him, not looking at her.

"What…?"

"Just get in, the morning is windy and you need to keep warm."

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Choi Young watched her walk inside and sighed, relaxing his hand so his sword fell to its usual horizontal position. For some reason he didn't want her to see his sword… He sighed and walked back to the car, opening the truck of the car and placing his sword inside; just as a car appeared down the road.

It was Jung Woo.

The car was quickly parked, the man walked out and pulled with him a box and a cup of coffee, very similar to the one Eun Soo had home and took to work, and looked at Choi Young, smirking. "You ok there?"

"Of course." The trunk was slammed closed, and Jung Woo just shrug his shoulders and walked towards the house. Choi Young followed, and sighed silently, entering the house and walking towards the sofa, where his things were been neatly gathered by Eun Soo. She was just greeting Jung Woo, who continued walking towards the kitchen.

"You should take a shower, you look muddy."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine," She said, playing innocent, and smiling playfully at him. With everyone in the kitchen, they took this moment of privacy and shared a kiss.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I promise I do." She gave him another kiss, and Choi Young placed his hands over her forearms; making her wrap her arms around his neck not minding the mud. "If we were home I would give you that shower. Too bad."

"You owe me a shower then." He kissed her again, and a loud gasp made them turn; there was Hana, turned and covering her eyes.

"I didn't see anything; just go on." And she walked out, Eun Soo grimaced, and they were forced to separate. Hana always managed to find them in an awkward position; Choi Young sighed.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you, then we can have breakfast and go home." She said taking his hand and attempting to drag him; but he pulled at her to turn to him.

"You aren't driving."

"No, Hana is."

"She doesn't drive like a maniac… does she?"

.  
.

Eun Soo received a call from Jung Woo an hour or so after they left her parent's house. He was calling to let her know he managed to squeeze her in for Tuesday morning, and he would be personality taking the case, thing that Hana didn't like. Choi Young didn't like it either but he might just have to talk to her separately, after all; the girl was so crazy sometimes…

It was a miracle she was such a careful driver.

With all the food Sun Hi had given all of them, they were set to have a few lazy days before the TV, or so Eun Soo announced. She would probably take some time off from work, which was a god sent, and show Choi Young around. Hana had announced she had a few difficult days ahead, so she would be disappearing into the hospital and probably coming out on Friday, "But if you need anything, anything at all you call me alright?"

"I will." Said Eun Soo as they dropped the girl back to her place.

"Choi Young-ssi, take care of my Eun Soo-ah."

"I will." He said with a quiet smile, before they got into the car. HE would have to learn to drive, watching Eun Soo drive, obviously concealing her pain was painful for him. She drove in silence to her apartment building, while Choi Young continued to look out the window, the drive was short and for a few minutes Eun Soo was worried about her boyfriend. "Well, that was an interesting visit."

Choi Young didn't respond, but sighed.

"You did well. I bet my parents liked you…"

"Your mother did."

"I'm sure you could feel how much she did, huh?"

"No, she told me." He didn't say much else, and when the car parked he quickly gout out. Eun Soo followed, and opened the truck. "Imja should go upstairs and rest. I'll take care of the luggage."

"I'm fine really," she reached to get her bag, but he stopped her.

"Imja, please." He was pleading, so Eun Soo smiled and albeit reluctant, nodded. Choi Young must have carried a lot of bags during his youth, because he managed to gather everything up, her and his bag, the leftover bag, his sword and a box of shoes her mother had gifted her, without troubles. She lead the way to the elevator, and offered again to carry something, but he refused making her smile. They rode the elevator quietly, and once in their floor she lead the way again, quickly punching the code into the alarm system and opening the door.

"You can leave the shoes here," She said pointing at the small table in the foyer, he obeyed but took the rest of the items into the house, walking past her. "Choi Young-ssi?"

"Imja?"

"You seem… bothered, what is it?"

"I just want you to rest, go ahead while I put the food away."

"I'm fine, really."

"Must you visit that Jung Woo?" Oh, so that was it? "Can't Imja visit another doctor?"

"Is he bothering you? Or did he say something mean to you?"

"No, I just don't like him." Eun Soo laughed, and cupped his face to kiss his lips; but he was upset and would just let her peek his lips. He pulled away, something unlike him, and set the bag with leftovers over the sink, then moved to the bedroom to drop their bags away. Eun Soo followed, smiling softly, and sat on the bed; Choi Young moved towards her and lifted her legs over the bed.

"I am not tired…"

"You were so sick yesterday, let me take care of you."

"But I'm fine…"

He stared at her, obviously not convinced; Eun Soo simply let him, and was gently snuggled into bed. "Are you hurting?"

"Not really." She pulled her hands form under the covers, remembering that day she'd been poisoned and he fed her that bitter medicine, and smiled at him. "Choi Young-ssi, listen; I want to teach you as much as I can of this modern world. I think that for now you are allowed to stay and you have to adapt as soon as you can."

He nodded. "I agree."

"There are so many things to do, and I'm not sure what the doctor will say."

"Imja you are a doctor, you should at least know a bit."

"Well… it can be many things really. From simple cysts to cancer, that's why I haven't check…"

"Cancer." He deadpanned, "Isn't that what you say the young King could have? Could you be as bad as he was?"

"No, it was a different type." He was lost, but swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll be fine, just… make sure you are here for me and I promise to always come back to you." They both took in a deep breath, and Choi Young moved to hold her close, her head snuggling against the pillow of his shoulder. "Are you scared?" She asked, softly, and mentally kicked herself.

"Yes, I am always scared when Imja is sick."

"I'm scared too."

"Let's just see what the doctor has to say, and then we will do this together, alright?" She nodded, and hugged him; feeling soft kisses dropping over her head.

Eun Soo commented she was tired from the drive, and smiling tugged at him to join her in bed, they spooned (with their clothes on, he wouldn't remove a stitch for her health's sake) and took a nap. Or at least she did; Choi Young was too worried, too many thoughts running in his mind to actually sleep. Usually he would be able to escape to dreamland to avoid the painful thoughts, probably even chat with his father or teacher… but now his thoughts were too convoluted to manage such a thing. His hand covered her front, right over her swollen pelvis, and tendrils of electricity guided the energy home, easing the pain she felt away. If this was as serious as she thought, could he have been sent her to watch her die?

It was the nature of human kind to think the worst possible outcome; _expect the worse and hope for the best_, or so his teacher said. Choi Young could do this, usually he could, but with Eun Soo his brain couldn't process such things. Once she was deeply asleep he got up and walked to the kitchen, setting the food in the fridge and then padded softly to the living room, picking up the tablet Eun Soo had been talking about. There was a book hidden within this that would help him learn Hangeul. She'd taught him how to find it, and he hoped to be able to… there were some icons, as Eun Soo called them, on the bright life-like picture shown by the screen. There were all sorts of items; a music symbol, a little notebook, and several others, but he touched the one with the lessons. The system didn't seem as complex as Hanja, which he'd learned as a child; his father has always complimented him on how bright he was but Choi Young wasn't about to let pride get in the way. _A wise man can acquaint himself with them before the morning is over; a stupid man can learn them in the space of ten days_. Or so Eun Soo had said. He slowly learned to use the book, finding how curious it was to have a book talk back to you.

It was a bother it wouldn't answer when he had a question about Hangeul.

.  
.

"_Yo_." Eun Soo heard, making her frown. "_You_." The voice repeated. "_Kya… Kyo…_ aish… _Kyo, syo…_" Eun Soo turned to find the space beside her empty and cold. She stood, and heard the man repeat the words. "_Kyo, shyo… so…_ Aish, really? Why couldn't they stick with Hanja? _So, Sho._"

Eun Soo walked to the door of her room, and saw Choi Young sitting on the couch, fighting with the tablet. It muttered the sound of the particular character he was studying and he would repeat it, obviously having problems with the aspirated consonants. He groaned as he failed again to produce the right sound, odd considering he was a fluent Korean speaker, and then threw the item over the couch and stood, moving to the kitchen.

"_A wise man can acquaint himself with them before the morning is over, _it's impossible, and I am obviously _**not**_ stupid." He murmured to himself, angry. His rants continued and she had to chuckle to herself, the poor thing must be tired. She hadn't slept that long, had she? She yawned and moved out of the room, probably all he needed was to clear his mind.

"Choi Young-ssi," She called, feigning sleep, "where are you?" He stuck his head out the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I'm hungry. Should we eat some leftovers?"

"Sound like a plan."

They gathered some of the bowls, specially the kimchi, and sat on the living room, watching TV and eating. "Imja, what is _golf_?"

"Golf? Why?"

"Well your mother mentioned your father loved it… and that I should try it."

"Ah, yes my father loves golf. It's a sport," She lifted the remote and flipped around the channels till she found the one she was looking for. "This is golf." Choi Young turned seriously to the screen and watched the man with the club, the interesting clothes and small cart. The small crowd stood behind him, while he seemed to measure whatever it was he was going to do, then hit a small ball and it rolled to a hole in the ground.

To say Choi Young was totally and completely unimpressed was an understatement.

"What's so good about this?"

"Dad and I love it. That's how I got my scholarship, I played golf for school, but then I got too busy and had to drop it."

"A scholarship?" He asked, curious.

"Yes, well, they pay while you study; but you have to play real well. I used to be the best in my category. But medicine is such a difficult field… but this sport pay most of my studies."

"I see, very interesting." He filled his mouth with Kimchi and kept watching the action on screen; Eun Soo let out a surprise yelp at a particular hit and he blinked. "And your father loves this game?"

"Yes, he taught me." She shook her head at the man on the screen. "That fool! He missed the perfect shoot!"

"Imja."

"Mm?" She said, without turning to him.

"Can you teach me to play?"


	11. Chapter 11

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Choi Young sat across from Eun Soo, the ladies at the laboratory all moving around and throwing knowing glances towards him; the girlfriend couldn't deny she was slightly angry. Jung Woo called that morning, apologizing for waking them up and urged Eun Soo to go to the hospital's laboratory; he needed a complete set of blood tests and an ultrasound done for him to study and have ready for the next day that way they could determine exactly what was ailing Eun Soo. So they got up, dressed and decided to make a day out of it. The doctor had made sure that Eun Soo's tests were done quickly and the ultrasound technician was already waiting for her when she arrived. Choi Young was slightly frustrated because after all there was very little he could do; beyond holding Eun Soo's coat and bag, while she rested on the stretcher, her belly exposed and covered in a transparent liquid, while the woman moved the strange artifact all over her.

"They'll just take some blood, and we'll be done."

"How? Will they cut you open?"

"No, with one of these." She picked a needle, the little butterfly attachment made him lean to look at it closely. "It's needle, they'll touch the inside of my elbow, find the vein, and stick it in, there's a little line here, and that will get the blood into the tube."

Choi Young wasn't impressed, but as he leaned back he sighed. "I guess it's better than cutting a slit in your wrist for some blood."

"Yes, much better."

And elderly woman, wearing a pale green scrub appeared and after asking Eun Soo several question, proceed to use the little butterfly-like item. Choi Young watched as Eun Soo cringed, the item filling the precious liquid, and smiled at him, giving him the thumb up. Choi Young smiled, and turned noticing a young man standing right outside the glass window, he'd been real interested in the procedure and upon realizing Choi Young was staring at him, paled and backed away. Choi Young excused himself and hurried out, giving the nurse attending to Eun Soo the chance to watch his '_nicely snuggled ass_'. Eun Soo stared at the woman, amused; instead of jealousy Eun Soo could feel pride bursting inside her, that man was hers and she was the envy of the whole nurse station! It was a title she'd never boasted! "I'm sorry honey, but you have a hot boyfriend."

"I know." Said Eun Soo, winking.

Choi Young hurried down the hallway, after the skinny boy, and called at him to stop. For a second the boy did, turning and smiling at him widely; before hurrying through the gate that lead outside. Choi Young, been meters behind, ran faster and attempted to find him through the morning crowd moving up and down the street. Between the noise of cars, people talking, the music at a nearby café, the honking of trucks and busses… He had to stamp his foot in frustration; it was hellish to track someone here.

Shaking his head, the general returned to the laboratory, finding Eun Soo still sitting on the chair, looking a little pale. She smiled at him, and when he neared her, the nurse sighed. "She got dizzy." Choi Young dropped everything he carried on the seat close by and hurried to touch her forehead.

"I'm fine."

"You keep getting dizzy spells, I told you to eat all your breakfast." He took her head, noticing the little bandage in the inside of her elbow and looked up at her. "Would you rather go home?"

"I'll be fine, all I need is some water." The nurse arrived with another younger girl, who stared numbly at Choi Young, and handed Eun Soo the cup of water. Eun Soo sipped the cup and smiled at Choi Young. "It's just my period, I'll be fine after the checkup tomorrow."

The man obviously didn't believe her.

.  
.

This was the most ridiculous thing ever.

There was the mightiest unknown general of the Goryeo period, who helped shift the outcome of this country, standing over a small club, attempting to try and make the perfect shot with the most terrible stance ever in mini golf. Eun Soo would have laughed if she could; but considering this man was totally and completely serious in learning how to get the little ball into the barn, which door kept going up and down… "Ok Choi Young; Just hit the ball."

"But the door keeps coming down…"

"Just hit the damn ball."

"I think I've got it."

"You aren't doing much just watching the door…"

"You are not helping Imja, this sport requires concentration."

"I think you concentrated enough." And he hit the little ball, too hard, and it hit the closing door. He groaned and Eun Soo had to press her lips together to keep from laughing. "I told you, real golf is nothing like this; mini golf is about obstacles. But the field of golf usually has no obstacles."

"Only a sand pit and a lake, of course no obstacles. I rather continue here, Imja."

They had been walking around the city, Eun Soo showing him the different routes of the train and most important streets (especially the ones to get him home quickly in case he ever got lost), when she remembered about the mini golf course. Choi Young was eager to learn, a really good student; while he wasn't learning golf, he was attempting to read the Hangeul on the walls and papers people handed him, or learning about the money system so different to the usual coins and pieces of precious metals… If not he was learning about signs on the street, the meaning of gestures… He seemed to soak in everything, like a sponge, and even the mini golf was sinking in real well. "I mean your stance is perfect you just hesitate too much."

"I'm not hesitating, I just can't… I think that door is cursed."

"It's timed, just count the time it takes to go up and try." Choi Young nodded, and resumed his perfect stance, looked at the door, did as she taught him… and finally the ball slid home. Choi Young almost fell to his knees to thank the Heaven's for his success, it was after all his third attempt.

"High five general!" And without thinking the general answered her request, and watched her do the same move in less than five second.

"Yah…"

.  
.

The next day, and very nervously, Eun Soo entered the small office and smiled at Jung Woo, the man stood just as the door opened wider and Choi Young stepped in. Obviously neither man was happy to see the other, but for the woman's sake they were tolerably polite to each other. She sat across the desk; while Choi Young stood by the bookcase, there was no other chair and he wouldn't sit either way… he was too nervous.

The doctor watched him for a second, and then turned to smile at Eun Soo. "How have you been feeling?"

"I have a bit of pain still, it's worse when I sit."

"And when she lies down." Eun Soo scolded at her boyfriend, who didn't mind her much. "She got really bad cramps while driving."

"Eun Soo-ssi, I told you; you aren't supposed to be driving. Choi Young-ssi, make sure to drive her home."

"If only I could."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"Choi Young!"

"What?"

"Enough!" She sighed. "Did you get a chance to see the ultrasound?"

"As a matter of fact I did." He pulled her file, which had a lot of documents in it; that wasn't normal, Eun Soo was sure her file was very thin. "We ran several blood test and I have good and bad news. Which ones will you like first?"

"Bad news." Said Choi Young, making her scold, and walk closer. She nodded at Jung Woo, who again, sighed.

"It's endometriosis. A really bad case, as soon as I saw the images I could identify it, I ran the images with several colleges and they all agree the only way through this is surgery."

"Endometriosis, How? Why?"

"This is the kind of sickness that is not really understood, it's when the tissue of the inside of the uterus grows in other parts it's not supposed to grow," He pulled the sonogram and showed her several marked spots. "As you can see, you have thick tissue growing around the fallopian tubes, and reaching the ovary; if we don't have this surgery soon, it might damage the area."

Choi Young leaned to look at the black and white blur, and shook his head; "How bad is it?"

"I want to intervene quickly; the percentage of you having children will decrees with time…"

"I won't be able to?"

"You will, but it'll be hard." Choi Young looked at the document, unable to move or understand why this was happening. Eun Soo's hand squeezed his forearm, wehre it had fallen as they were suddenly too shocked to think. "It doesn't mean that we can't treat you; we should first make sure you go for surgery, after that I will personally make sure to guide you through the necessary steps. For now, let's concentrate in surgery."

"What are the good news?" She asked, dazed. Jung Woo sighed.

"Your dizzy spells are due to low hemoglobin, I'm sure you can rise the levels quickly and feel better soon. Even though it low, your condition cannot be ignored, so my colleges and I decided we will go in. We'll operate in such a way that well avoid as much bleeding as possible; we also want to avoid blood transfusions."

"Is it anemia?"

"It would seem so, but it's due to nutrition, seeing as how thin you are. I'll give you a supplement to help the hemoglobin raise, I'll schedule surgery and the day before I'll have some blood test done to see how it goes." At this point, Jung Woo turned to Choi Young. "I'm not sure how often you see her, but apparently it's daily."

"We live together." Confirmed Choi Young, swallowing hard. He wasn't supposed to say such a thing, but Jung Woo wasn't as surprised as Choi Young thought he would.

"Then I will trust you to feed her well these few days; lots of spinach, red meat and iron rich foods. I will also like it if you keep track of her med, Eun Soo is known for forgetting taking them."

"I will."

"Eun Soo-ah, I promise to make it better. You'll be swarming your mom's farm with children, I promise."

That wasn't a promise for him to make. Choi Young knew this was probably him trying to comfort the woman, but it wasn't working. Choi Young got Eun Soo to stand, and they walked quietly out of the office. After getting all the documents, and finally settling in a date for surgery, Eun Soo walked slowly beside Choi Young; because she couldn't drive they decided to take the bus, and call it a day. Choi Young had to figure out what the list the doctor had given him, and where to buy such ingredients to cook for her…

As they sat on the bus her head fell against his shoulder, and she hid against him, trembling. Choi Young turned to her, not surprised; she was keeping from crying. Unable to say a word of consolation, Choi Young shifted, his hand leaving hers and his arms wrapping around her, hiding her from the world as she weep silently against his chest. He didn't know when or where they were supposed to stop, but right now it didn't matter; the bus kept moving, stopping and letting people in and out, but the couple in the back seat, continued to hug, lost in the comfort of their touch. Even if Imja could not provide an heir Choi Young would be by her side, he wouldn't probably be a good father either way, he was too strict and too… _dry_. There was too much fire in him, and that was not good; he might do more harm than good to a child. He was loving with this woman, and could not see himself as a father. Imja was a warm, she could show her love to others, she could care for others with her heart and hands…

It would be a damn loss if she wouldn't be able to give birth, really.

His nose sank against her hair, his lips dropped comforting kisses and he was talking, but Choi Young wasn't sure of what he was saying. Choi Young's teacher had once said that his heart spoke when sadness occurred, yet Choi Young wasn't aware he even did that; it took Imja and her tears, for him to notice this. He swallowed hard, this was why his training as spy had not worked _at all_.

.  
.

Eun Soo talked to her mother about surgery and everything required. It would be a simple procedure and Choi Young would be taking care of her, but Sun Hi wanted to come over to make sure she was well cared for; after all Choi Young was a man and wouldn't know exactly what to do when Eun Soo wanted to go to the bathroom, or her meals, her care… if she only knew he seemed to be the perfect candidate to care for her.

As she listened to her mother's defense on how a '_mother should always care for her child's need no matter how old they were or if they had a polite boyfriend_', Eun Soo was slightly surprised when Choi Young walked into the room and placed a cup of steaming tea over her dresser. She looked up at him, smiling, and he leaned to kiss her forehead; the soft cloth of his shirt was soft, brushing against her cheek it smelled like lilacs, probably her detergent; she was surprised by this moment of sweetness and care, he wasn't aware what tea she liked; but he'd watched her morning routine and would have probably pick it up…

"_Sweety? Are you there?_"

"Yes, mom I'm listening." He caressed her hair, fixing it behind her ear and walked out of the room. Her mother continued to rant on, while Eun Soo picked the perfectly warm-yet-not-hot cup and blew a little at the liquid; the ginger taste was soft, the sweetness perfect. It was at that moment when Eun Soo realized she had a perfect boyfriend. "Oh mom," She said softly, unable to keep quiet about it. "Choi Young is so good to me."

"_He is a very polite man, very caring for what I could see._"

"He's perfect mom. I'm just so lucky he loves me, and he doesn't even care…" She had to stop to keep from crying, her eyes filling with tears. "He said he loves me, children or not he loves me. And that's why he wants to take care of me."

There was a short silence in the line, of course her mother was probably crying by now, but she was good at keeping her voice steady for her daughter. "_Then, maybe he and I can take good care of you._"

"Alright, I'll tell him you are coming over then." Eun Soo needed her mother, and playing strong as she has been trying to wasn't making the cut. She sipped the tea, and felt warm; it's been so long since she felt this warm and grateful.

"_I will teach him to make you porridge, that rice porridge you so much like._"

"That would be great mom."

The sound of something giving out a small cry and then something similar to a crash was heard; it wasn't a real crash, it sounded like a cartoon's crash. There was no music, just the little cry, the crash and then a small giggle of birds. Eun Soo frowned, and turned to see Choi Young sitting on the sofa, the TV was on and she couldn't tell what he was watching, but he'd said he was studying his Hangeul… Her mother continued to talk, while Eun Soo quietly stood and moved towards the living room, right behind Choi Young, who was so engrossed he didn't seem to notice she was there.

Suddenly he lowered the tablet and turned. "Imja, everything alright?"

"Yes," She said, answering both her mother and her boyfriend. "Mom give me a sec. What are you doing?"

Choi Young gave her a quiet stare, and cleared his troath. "Studying."

"Really? What section?"

"Aspirated consonants?"

"You've been on those for two days, let me see." And she attempted to take the tablet, but he pulled it away.

"Imja should be resting." He deadpanned, looking dead serious; yet the glint in his eyes. Eun Soo could recognize that; it was embarrassment, the same he'd show when she found his bottle of aspirin…

"Mom I'll call you back." She said to the phone, and hung up. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just studying…" He defended, but his eyes wouldn't met hers; what meant he was lying. Eun Soo nodded.

"Alright, then, I will go to the room and continue my phone calls..." Eun Soo turned, playing innocent and moving calmly to the bedroom, while Choi Young seemed to wati for her to leave; she started to talk to the phone, as if having recall her mother, and for a minute he waited his hand reaching for the remote and changing the channel, then returned his eyes to the screen of the tablet.

Eun Soo ran into the living room, and wrapped quickly around his shoulders, looking over to see the screen.

The room froze; only the sound of the news reporter filling the air.

"You are playing angry birds?" She asked, stunned; he was still frozen under her arms, and the tablet fell to his lap, before he attempted to move.

"I got the highest score."

"Choi Young-ssi! You are supposed to be studying!"

"I already did! That Hangeul thing is too bothersome! _Shyo, You, Yu_… I got tired of it!" He said, finally standing up and stomping to the other side of the room, angrily staring her way. He wasn't angry at her, just at the lessons, Eun Soo had to admit that although easy at first the language did get complicated only when one had a patient teacher and supporter, could they learn. It happened to Hana at first, it was one of her reasons to always be alone; the poor girl although chatty had no idea on how the language worked. So Eun Soo and her limited Japanese, and English, managed to teach her Korean. "Why do I have to learn it? I think I can read around enough…"

"Choi Young-ssi, I am having surgery in a week." She picked a book from the side of the table, and threw it his way. "Go ahead, pick it up." He did, angry. "Read around, see if you understand."

Choi Young knew he wouldn't be able to. He flipped through the pages with beautiful women, almost naked to his standards, and just dropped the magazine on the loveseat. Eun Soo climbed to the sofa, and sat on its soft cushion, smiling at him. "If something happens during surgery…"

"What could?"

"Anything could! How would you be around alone?"

"I've lived alone most of my life, Imja, I think I can manage."

"Yes, well, you lived in a time where Hanja was common; on this age, Hanja is not as common, and many struggle with it. Hangeul is the rule." She padded the space beside her, and for a moment he was unwilling to join her, but she repeated the motion and he gave up, moving to sit beside her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, feeling the softness of his black shirt with his fingertips, and she kissed his cheek; she just wanted to soften the terrain before diving in. "I won't be long in the hospital, I promise; but I also want you to be independent, to move around as you wish. I won't tie you down, because you didn't tie me down when I was in Goryeo."

"I was protecting you, I wanted you to be happy."

"I know, and I want you to be happy too. If I had stayed with you, I would have learned Hanja…"

"You would?"

"Of course! And you know how complicated Hanja is!" She kissed him again, and smiled. "Can I help you with aspirated consonants?"

"Can we finish this part of the game first?"

"Ommo! I have a player boyfriend!"

"_Pla-yer_? Is this another crazy _partner_ thing?"


	12. Chapter 12

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

In a role reversal of sorts Eun Soo was resting over one of the hospital beds, there was an IV connected to her arm, she wore a paper gown and was complaining why she hadn't gotten a pretty flowery one, like the one her roommate got. Choi Young smiled at her, watching her fixing the covers around herself. "Mom would you promise not to go crazy and start asking about me every five minutes?"

"I've never done that before, sweety." There was a short pause. "That was your father."

"You can't stop a father from worrying." Murmured Kang Dae, looking around uncomfortable. Eun Soo has asked her parents to stay home, but they refused; her mother wanted to keep up to date about everything, while her father was too worried about her to stay still. So they ended all up coming to the hospital. She smiled at her father and then turned to Choi Young, who was quiet.

"It's supposed to be a short procedure, just wait patiently alright?" She finally told him, making Choi Young nod.

"I was thinking on walking around the street, probably get some fresh air."

"The hospital has a pretty good garden, you should go there. So you won't get lost."

"I wouldn't get lost." He defended, softly, and took her hand.

The door opened, and a stretcher was pushed in. A few nurses walked in and slid the curtains open; one of them had been the one to attend to Choi Young when he arrived to this land, two weeks or so earlier, and was avoiding eye contact in fear he might flip on her. She was after all, the one who managed to sedate him.

"Alright, doctor Yoo." Said an older nurse, smiling happily. "It's time."

"Nurse Ga, would you promise it won't hurt?" Asked Eun Soo, obviously friend with this nurse. The woman pet Eun Soo's hair, and smiled sweetly, in a sort of motherly way.

"I promise it'll be over quickly, but it'll probably hurt like hell."

"Always so attentive, Nurse Ga."

"You're welcome, Doctor Yoo. Prep her up, guys." Said the woman, and Eun Soo turned to take Choi Young's hand. "Don't worry honey, we'll watch over your hunk."

"Why does everyone…? Choi Young-ssi, just go to the waiting area, I'll be back soon."

"I'm not so sure it'll be soon, but it'll be a blink of an eye for you Eun Soo-ah." Said Hana entering the room, smiling. Eun Soo finally got up and moved to the stretcher that was brought in. Hana helped her up and fixed the little paper gown, laughing about it. "Like my gift?"

"I knew you had something to do with this. Let's just get it done." Sighed Eun Soo, while Choi Young watched, her hand called to him, and he was allowed to walk to the very door of surgery. "We are all ready to prep you up, you got VVIP access, doctor Yoo."

"Just be nice to me." She said, nervously.

"We'll be as nice as that hunk is, don't worry." Assured Hana, as they reached the doors, with a smile the doctor turned to the man. "Choi Young-ssi, I promise to look after her, you can rest assured."

"I leave her in your hands then." And he bowed, making the nurses smile. He turned to Eun Soo, and she asked for a kiss for _good luck_, embarrassed he leaned and kissed her lips softly, making the nurses swoon. "Good luck." He whispered to her, "I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright."

"I love you." She said softly, making him nod and kiss her again, what Hana asking him to stop been such a player and go. Choi Young pulled back and watched as Imja was pushed into the restricted area leading to surgery.

.  
.

Sun Hi and Kang Dae were in the waiting room, the tension between the two men was so thick it could have been cut with the Precious Sword. The room was cold, colder than usual, but he was sweating; he was too nervous to stay still. Sun Hi had prayed for a while for her daughter and then sat down in total peace and calm to knit something; Choi Young couldn't understand her peaceful state of mind, and pulled out his tablet, playing around with it for a while, then set it into Imja's bag and attempted to wait as peacefully as Sun Hi did. Kang Dae stood, and started pacing, stealing the space Choi Young could have used, and finally Choi Young couldn't take it anymore and was about to do something crazy like go ask one of the nurses about Imja's condition…

"Choi Young-ssi," Said Sun Hi, smiling and turning to him. "You seem very nervous. Why don't you take a stroll through the gardens? It'll refresh you and calm you down. We don't know how Soo-ah will the in, so…"

"That is a great idea madam."

"Give me your phone number, I'll call you in case the Jung Woo-ah comes out."

Here was a quandary: Choi Young had promised Eun Soo that her number would be the only number ever in his phone's memory, or whatever, how to give this woman his phone number without breaking the promise?

"Hurry, you seem to really need a break." Imja wouldn't mind right? It was her mother's number, not another woman's… Choi Young found his phone, tucked away in his blazer's inner pocket (where Imja suggested he hid it) and the woman quickly copied her number into his phone. She called her phone and recorded the number. "Go, maybe eat something. I'll call you."

"Please, do so." And finally Choi Young stood; moving out of the room he breathed in deeply, the hospital was busy around him and the impersonality of treatment of all those strangers didn't help him feel any better. So Choi Young moved down the days and towards the garden Eun Soo had spoken to him about, the sound of the city and the hospital dulled, and he just walked towards the green grass, behind a thick tree trunk, and hid against it. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. It was a good thing Eun Soo was in her time, how much pain would she have gone through if she'd stayed with him in Goryeo. Their chances to have a child would have been close to null if so… He sighed and thanked the Heavens for giving them the chance to heal her, to have good doctors from this wonderful technological world work with and in her, giving them the chance of a future with children.

But again, if she couldn't give him children, he would be grateful to them for having giving her the chance to have no pains, and be happy by his side.

"You are so easy to find."

Choi Young turned, giving a slight jerk, and turned to look around. There was no one around him, but he'd heard the clear voice talking obviously to him. His senses finally kicked in and that presence he'd felt before bombarded him with surprise and worry; how or why couldn't he just…

"Here, over here." Said the voice, making Choi Young look up. A pair of legs dangled from a thick branch above, dressed in Goryeo clothes very similar to his, except these were green and black. The legs swung, while the man over him ate an ice cream cone, not worried about Choi Young. "Wow, you sure are…"

Choi Young used the trunk to move quickly towards the branch, about to attack; it was a good idea he'd brought a knife hidden in his blazer… But the man simply pushed himself back and landed on his feet, un-preoccupied with the attack.

"Peace, man, chill! I am not your enemy!" Choi Young didn't really care, he was too worried about Imja to let this guy off the hook. So from the branch, Choi Young jumped to land before him, the man simply continued eating his ice cream cone. "You won't hurt me, you can't actually."

"You've been following me and the High Doctor," He said falling into his role of protector quite easily; this man knew Eun Soo, why else would he be peeking into her window? Why else would he be wearing Goryeo clothes? Choi Young, took hold of the man's clothes and pulled him closer. "Who are you? Why are you following us? What do you want?"

"Wow, you really were paranoid." Said the man, now as Choi Young studied him, more of a boy. He had brow reddish hair, his eyes were light brown, his skin pale; he was tall as Choi Young, but yet held a witty glint in his eyes. Now that he looked at him, really looked at him, the man had something… he was so alike him, yet so much like a child. "Did you already figure it out?"

"What?"

"Yeah, paranoid and dense, _Daejang_." The boy managed to untangle from Choi Young's hands, and continued eating his ice cream. "Would you like to sit down and talk? I promise we'll be done before Imja is out of surgery." He was pulled back into a threatening hold, and sighed. "Before you ask," He said, untangling again. "I know a lot more than you think, so come on, let's sit." And turning, not worried he might be attacked, the boy walked towards a shadowed corner, where the trees were tall and there were several empty tables, he sat comfortably on the seat and finished his cone, while Choi Young studied the area, not sitting. "Always on guard." Murmured the boy. "Sit down, there's no one who will hurt you."

"Who are you? How come you know who I am?"

"Do I?" He asked, with a smile, and offered the seat across from his; while Choi Young moved closer to sit, the boy fixed his robes. "Before you go crazy asking stuff; I was born in the fifteen year of King Gongmin's reign." Choi Young frowned at him, pulling a little back. "Yes, I am someone from your future, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no easy way to explain this so I'll just come out and say it, as crazy as it might sound." The boy looked at Choi Young, straight in the eyes, "My mother is Yoo Eun Soo, my father Commanding General Choi Young. I come from another dimension, another take to your future. A future where Imja stayed with you…"

For some reason the man's words enraged Choi Young; how dare him talk about Eun Soo so easily using the nickname he's given her! He jumped over the table, and knocked him to the ground, the knife against his neck. "I will kill you, right here, right now!"

The boy's head was turned to the side, the knife pressed to his neck, and he groaned. "I didn't expect that." He groaned, "Get off me; you can't kill me without getting in troubles." He hissed, about to defend himself. But then his eyes widened; "Security guard, move."

"What do you want!"

"Move, or we are both caught!"

Cho Young turned and indeed there was a security guard; but the boy acted quickly. "Sorry! I fell, he's helping me down with the costume! Sorry!" Choi Young pressed him down when the boy tried to get up. "You want to go to jail? I think you need to stay out to take care of Imja." Forced by reason, Choi Young stood, and offered his hand to help the boy up. "Thanks. Can we talk now?"

Choi Young saved the knife, making sure the security guard didn't see him, and waited till the man disappeared. "Fine."

"I know you are defensive but I've got a lot to say before letting you go back, alright?"

"How can I know you are for real?" The boy watched him for a few silent seconds, and then reached into the insides of his coat, pulling out something he offered to Choi Young. Doubtful Choi Young took the small silk pouch, and pulled the string open and emptied the content in his hand.

The aspirin bottle Eun Soo had given him, the dry flower inside.

.  
.

"As crazy as it sounds I _am_ your son. But again, I am not your son." Choi Young had settled back into his seat, stunned. He was still holding the bottle of aspirin and was staring at it in silence. "Because you and Imja managed to travel through time something happened with your offspring, we can control how or when Hwata's gate open; but it turns out I am even more _gifted_, and I can travel around the different outcomes of your future. So I see how or why or when you or Imja ended up."

Choi Young understood the basics; the boy could travel around, but how or what he meant with the _different outcomes of your future_… "I visited one outcome where Imja never made it back to you. I visited an outcome where you went insane and overthrew the King, and took over Goryeo."

"That is crazy."

"Is it? Don't tell me you'd be hurt or even angry if she suddenly disappeared."

"There is just no way…"

"Your heart was poisoned, in that timeline you weren't strong enough." There was a moment of silence, and Choi Young sighed. "I didn't stay long enough to see what you did when Imja returned."

Choi Young looked down at the bottle in his hand, and quietly handed it back to this son that had not yet been born.

"Why are you here?" He asked, making the boy smile and take the bottle up, hiding it in his silk pouch and saving it against his chest. It was a miracle it hadn't been damaged when Choi Young tackled him.

"Do you like it here?"

"Imja is here, what else do I have?"

"Are you getting used to this time?"

"As long as Imja is by my side."

"You aren't giving me enough to work with, come on, I'm your son."

"You are the son of a man who is just like me, but is not me."

"You always find wisdom, no matter how silly." Said the boy leaning back. "That's why Omma loves you, don't doubt that." Choi Young said nothing. "You have to go back. Not now," He said before Choi Young could complaint. "You haven't done what it's required here, but… You'll eventually have to go back."

Shocked Choi Young was quiet, in his brain he attempted to figure out this information and for a full minute he couldn't utter a word. The boy sighed and leaned back on his seat, not surprised by this reaction.

"Is it because I disappeared from history?" Finally, Choi Young managed to ask, confused. The boy smiled at him.

"Wow, Imja already told you that? She must really be scared of you leaving."

"Is it because of that?"

"Sort of."

"I can't leave Imja alone."

"She won't be alone." No of course not, her parents and her friends would be with her, but he wouldn't be here. Choi Young wasn't sure on how to understand this, but he was sure the boy was not lying; he was too open and too sure of himself to be lying, and it convinced him to the core. This boy was telling the truth.

"Can't I just… Talk to her, convince her in coming back with me?" He was ashamed at how weak and desperate he sounded, but this was the woman the Heaven's had given him. This woman was the love of his life, now he believed that other _**him**_, whose poisoned heart managed to overtake a kingdom…

"You could, probably even manage to have her agree and pack and come… But Hwata's gate is closed for her; even if she came the gate would refuse to let her travel back to Goryeo with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

He walked into the waiting room silently; Sun Hi was still resting on her chair, not able to sleep, while her husband has gone out to buy something for her to eat. Surgery was taking longer than really necessary and Choi Young was starting to get worried; no word from either Hana or that doctor. The words that boy had shared with him were impossible to believe; a universe where there were many versions of him? A world where the gate refused to let Eun Soo travel?

A child with Imja who wasn't born yet but was able to come see him?

It made no sense; but it was reality because the boy had been clear and had proof…

A nurse appeared from the door at the other side of the room, and everyone in the room turned, she called out for a patient's family, and some people stood at the end of the line where Choi Young sat, hurrying. Some words were exchanged and there was a moment of obvious relief; they exchanged hugs while one of the women cried. Obviously they had good news. Choi Young hoped to have good news as well.

After another hour of wait, Jung Woo appeared from the side door, he wore a scrub similar to the ones Eun Soo used to work, and had a face mask dangling from his neck; Choi Young was the first to notice him and knowing why he was there the general quickly got up. Kang Dae noticed him while pacing back, and called his wife to join Choi Young. The doctor smiled at them.

"Surgery went well. We had a lot more tissue to work on than expected, but it was a successful surgery; she barely bled and even sang for a while after anesthesia." Sun Hi sighed in relief, and a sudden feeling of peace and relief hit Choi Young. "We have her in a separate room and the nurses are all taking good care of her. I fixed things so you'll be able to see her for a few minutes. I have to go ahead for another surgery but Hana will soon be around to escort you to the room, alright?"

"Yes, thank you Jung Woo-ssi." Said Kang Dae, while Sun Hi smiled widely and cleaned some tears from her eyes. Jung Woo nodded at Choi Young, who sighed and turned to Sun Hi, placing his hand over her shoulder before walking out of the room. Sun Hi laughed softly, glad and turned to Choi Young, hugging him.

"Isn't it good news? Eun Soo will be fine!" She whispered, surprising Choi Young with her actions. "Everything will be fine." She said softly, making Choi Young nod and find himself holding her; she was as frail as Eun Soo, thin and pale… it was good to see his woman took after such a kind hearted person…

"Ok guys, we are ready for you." Said Hana with a smile, waving at them to follow from the door of the waiting room. It was a good thing Eun Soo was so well liked in the hospital; the three of them were allowed to ride up the personnel elevator, and then walked into the recovery room, where only nurses or doctors were allowed, to at least get a glimpse at the sleeping woman. Sun Hi was given the privilege of reaching Eun Soo first, whispering to her after raining motherly kisses over her forehead. Eun Soo hummed and said her mother's name, mumbling incoherencies as her hand lifted to grasp her mother's.

"It's alright, sweety." She whispered, kissing her again. Kang Dae shoved his way towards his daughter, and took her other hand, careful with the IV line.

"Daughter, I'm here." Said the man, while Choi Young watched the scene, with a small smile. Why would Imja feel lonely, when there were so many people around her? He, in the other hand, back in Goryeo would have die of loneliness if she hadn't been kidnapped and brought… Choi Young sighed and moved to touch Eun Soo's naked feet; it was cold so he quickly fixed the covers and made sure she was warm.

"She'll be out through the night, we don't want her to be in pain too much, so I would say you can go home and rest. Tomorrow morning you can come and stay with her." Choi Young didn't want to follow the nurse's order, so he didn't acknowledge her at first. Hana walked into the room, and touched Choi Young's arm making him turn.

"I have three nurses taking care of her in each shift, I think you can all relax and go home rest. Tomorrow she'll be in a regular room and you can all stay with her during the day." Sun Hi moved and gave Choi Young the space to finally reach his girlfriend, taking her hand and grasping it tightly. His Ki reached for hers, without control, and while she seemed to settle more comfortably in bed, smiling even at his presence, there was a peak at the heart monitor which worried Hana. But upon checking the woman discovered Eun Soo had only fallen into the deepest sleep possible. Dropping a kiss to her lips, Choi Young breathed in her scent, mixed with the hospital's sterile-like smell; Hana watched him, furrowing her brows, while Kang Dae talked to Jung Woo.

"You don't have to worry much, Hana will be watching over her; so let's go home so she can rest alright?" Coerced Sun Hi, padding his back.

Choi Young didn't want to let go.

.  
.

_Again it was that nightmare, but instead of having the sword crossing her belly, Eun Soo watched as Choi Young's blood dripped to the ground, and was unable to move, while watching him burst into blue and white flames_.

The heart monitor spiked, she moved her hand to try and wake herself, but there was that laziness of her brain… she couldn't move or wake…

The window, unlocked by some careless mistake, slid open. The man slid inside the room and left the window open, allowing the warm spring wind follow him in. He was quiet, and upon hearing her whimpers and little moans, Choi Young hurried to take her hands into his, rubbing the cold limb worriedly.

"Imja," He whispered softly, immediately stopping her whimpering. "Imja wake up." His soft voice cut the fog of her dreams and her eyes fluttered open. There was Choi Young, kissing her hand and watching her; for some reason he wore his Goryeo clothes and hairstyle, his sword resting against his knees. Outside she could see it was dark, and the window was halfway open.

"Daejang?" She managed to whisper; making him lift and kiss her lips deeply, need obviously palpable, she returned the kiss weakly because of the drugs running through her system, and hummed when his nose nuzzled her cheek.

"The doctor came around, and found you asleep; he said you'll be fine." She hummed, and blinked lazily; "I've been here for a while now, watching your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes."

"It's over now. Rest."

"No, I'm afraid." He kissed her hand again, and smiling reassured he would watch over her dreams. "Choi Young."

"Yes, Imja?"

"Stay, don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm always with you, Imja, here." His other hand touched the space over heart, making the smell of lilacs reach her. "Rest, you need it." The softness of his voice lulled her eyes closed, but she was slightly conscious, feeling how the small device around her right hand's middle finger was removed so his Ki could flood her and that power of healing could be boosted to its maximum within her. Peace also flooded her, no doubt his doing, and with a smile she sighed and allowed herself to fall into deep sleep, his nose nuzzled her cheek.

Something funny happened then; Eun Soo started to hum a happy melody, what had Choi Young sigh and kiss her hand.

.  
.

The night was terribly long.

After explaining to Sun Hi that he will join them at the hospital after he finished some _unfinished business _that suddenly came up, Choi Young left the apartment to the meeting place he'd agreed with the boy. He had a whole night to think about what he had said, and no matter how much evidence the boy had shown him, no matter how much sense his story held, and no matter how much he thought about it, the information refused to be wrapped and sink into Choi Young's head. And that only made the man consider that it was all a lie; there was no way he could leave Imja behind, there was no way there could be another Choi Young, and there was no way this boy could be his son.

No matter how much convincing evidence he brought forth!

So Choi Young walked towards the great rotunda, where he'd arrived a few weeks back, hurrying to get things settled and return to the hospital. It was better if they never met again, and Choi Young was here to tell the boy to leave and never contact him again. He climbed the steps, two at a time, and when he was about to reach the top he heard someone discussing in hissing whispers, while the blue and white swirl of light filled the space between the white pillars. Choi Young saw the boy, and someone stomping his feet and walking into the gate, making it dissappear.

As in cue, apparently knowing he would be there, the boy turned and smiled at Choi Young.

"What was all that about?" Asked Choi Young, making the boy turn to the arch where Hwata's gate had recently closed.

"Oh, that? You'll find out eventually."

"No, no I won't." Said Choi Young firmly. "I don't think we should meet again, I have decided not to believe you, and hence I am here just to let you know that if you ever come close to either Imja or me, I will haunt you and kill you." Done, Choi Young turned to leave.

"Wow, you are pretty cold. I've never seen this part of you, General." Choi Young paid no mind to it and moved down the stairs. "Wait! At least one last thing!" Stopping, Choi Young turned. "I know this might sound crazy; but I need a bit of help."

He should have known that the boy only wanted to use him. Choi Young watched him; the boy seemed ashamed to speak. "You see, I am a little weak after all the traveling around. Would you mind giving me a boost?"

"A _boost_?"

"Ah, right, Heaven's language, you don't know it yet. I meant a little push, helping my Ki flare so I can summon the gate to my time space?" Choi Young frowned at him, his words made no sense.

"Just hit me with some of your Ki, and I'll be going."

Of course Choi Young was skeptic about this, but sighed and neared the boy. "What should I do?"

"Just, touch me and channel your Ki to me, as if healing me."

"You need no healing." Deadpanned Choi Young, annoyed. The boy smiled and slowly his face deconstructed, while his hands cupped his belly.

"Oh, I hurt, I hurt." He said, faking the pain so obviously it was pitiful.

Choi Young couldn't help it; he let out a smile. "You fool." He said softly, very intimately, finally touching the boy's shoulders. "Just stand still." Why was he doing this? Why was he been so casual, so intimate… so caring towards this total stranger?

"Yes, Father." His Ki flared quickly, amazing Choi Young at how much similar this Ki was to the boy's. When he gave this boy this boost, the child turned to look at him, touching a small part of him that had never been open. This close, and this quiet, the boy looked up at Choi Young, and the general could finally see Imja in this child. The little birthmark on his nose, the eyes, although so similar to his, were colored like Imja's, his ears… Choi Young gasped and pulled back, panting. "Sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, hurry and go."

"Do you mind if I drop by to check on Imja from time to time?"

"Don't call her that, if you do drop by, don't let me catch you."

"Yes sir." And surprised, Choi Young hurried to leave the rotunda.

.  
.

Eun Soo opened her eyes and found Hana staring at her, smiling. "Good morning."

"Is it morning already?"

"Yes, it's mid-morning." The bed was lifted until Eun Soo was halfway sitting, groggily she looked around, while Hana fixed the covers around her legs, then moved to fix her pillow.

"Where's Choi Young?"

"He must be either home or on his way."

"No," Responded Eun Soo weakly, looking around. "He was here last night."

"Was he?" Hana smiled. The woman sure must miss her boyfriend. "I came around last night, to check on you, and he wasn't here. Maybe you just had a nice dream with him."

Eun Soo closed her eyes and sighed. "But it was so real."

"When he comes over we'll ask him, alright?"

.  
.

Sun Hi called him and let him know that Eun Soo was already in a regular room, thanks to the hospital's staff she was in a private suite; she gave him the room's number and asked him to hurry because Eun Soo was asking for him. As he rode the elevator Choi Young looked up at the numbers sliding with a small arrow, waiting patiently for the number _4_ to scroll in the little screen over the doors. In his head thoughts continued to drag, obviously he was a little regretful of having sent the boy away. But why? He'd decided to do this, why was he regretful now? He hated feeling regretful, usually it opened an uncomfortable door for him to push closed…

Walking slowly towards the room where Eun Soo was now resting, Choi Young considered the conversations he had with the boy, the way he was certain of things, how his Ki was similar to his, just somewhat weaker and obviously with Eun Soo's signature imprinted on him, in his body…

He'd done wrong, he shouldn't have sent the boy away; there was yet too much to know and now that he'd sent the boy away…

"Did you figure it out already?"

Choi Young jumped with surprise; how could this…? "What are you doing here?" He asked, angrily; turning to look at the boy now wearing jeans and a green shirt, his broad smile obvious. He seemed so confident Choi Young would change his mind it was ridiculous. "I told you I would hurt you if I saw you ever again."

"You haven't hurt me yet, I'll take my chances." Choi Young scoffed, and lifted his hand to squeeze the boy's shoulder tightly, making him cringe. "You've done it harder, so it's alright."

"Get lost."

"No, you realize it's a mistake sending me away; you told me, so I came back to help you."

"I told you?"

"Long story." It was always a long story, or maybe too difficult to explain. "Listen; what I told you, about you having to go back, is still true. If you let me help you, you can return to your Imja without much problem."

"You want something, no one can make such an offering without wishing for something in return."

"You already know what I want." Assured the boy. "I need a little push to travel around; a livewire if you will."

"_Lie-vue_ what?"

The boy laughed softly. "I need a little boost of energy every time we travel; You see I can travel on my own, my energy is enough, but when bringing people around it gets a little tiresome. It happens every time my siblings want to come see Omma's other…"

"_Siblings_?"

"Yes I have two. So when I bring them over…"

"_Two siblings_?"

"We sort of lost the point of the conversation, didn't we?"

.  
.

Opening the door to Eun Soo's room, Choi Young took a deep breath; all the boy asked was not to be revealed to Eun Soo, she shouldn't know she was to give birth to a boy, so she wouldn't be disappointed if she gave birth to a girl. That only got Choi Young wondering; then how should he feel if she did give birth to a girl? He was been totally and completely ridiculous; the mere hope of her been able to simply carry his child was enough.

He walked quietly towards the bed, where both Sun Hi and Kang Dae were talking to their daughter, the mother holding Eun Soo's hand and kissing it, smiling. While her father sat on the chair by the windows. Upon his entrance, Eun Soo turned to look at him and a big bright smile flowered in her lips. He forgot about everything outside, or around them, and took her hand (careful with the IV line) and kissed her palm.

"How are you feeling?"

"Drowsy." She answered, blinking slowly. He fixed the lost strand of hair out of her forehead, and she hummed, smiling and closing her eyes. "Where were you?"

"I had something to do."

"You just got here, what would you have to do?"

"Imja," He said softly, smiling. "A man has things to do from time to time, I am finished now though, and I am here to take care of you."

"Oh but I thought I would be taking care of her." Said Sun Hi, blinking at Choi Young.

"We can take care of her no problems mister, just get back and to your _things_." The snarl was sent Choi Young's way and it stabbed his heart, but he didn't let it show. In the contrary Choi Young just kissed Eun Soo's hand again and remained quiet.

"Appa, don't be mean. Choi Young is very busy and put aside everything that was important to stay with me." Said Eun Soo, eyes still closed. "He even wanted to force me to visit a doctor before, but I wouldn't listen."

"This kid really!" Said Kang Dae, standing from his seat. "You were in pain all these years and when things got… I should ground you!"

"She's over thirty Honey, I don't think that would work."

Choi Young suddenly felt like an intruder in the middle of a family fight, but Eun Soo's hand remained curled around his, grounding him to her. "He's a good man, and my choice; just give it up, Appa."

The door opened, and both Choi Young and Sun Hi were grateful that Jung Woo interrupted the battle between father and child, an annoyed Hana joined them and was quick to stand beside Choi Young, nudging his side. Choi Young looked down at her and was surprised to see her wink. "Eun Soo-ah, should we ask Choi Young-ssi about last night?"

"What about last night!" Growled Kang Dae, surprised.

"Eun Soo-ah, had a nice dream of Choi Young visiting her."

"But it was no dream he was here, right?" Everyone turned to look at Choi Young who was suddenly at a loss for words. Him? _Here_?

"No, Imja I was at your apartment; your mother had me help her with the cupboard and later we will go and buy groceries."

"Yes, darling, he even slept in the sofa. I felt so guilty he's always sleeping in the sofa when I'm around." Eun Soo furrowed her brow and her boyfriend watched her lower her eyes and mutter something to herself, her hand abandoned his because the IV line was starting to hurt, and Choi Young felt cold. Was it wrong for him to have said that?

"Jung Woo-ah, how is my little girl?" Kang Dae's voice put an end to the topic, while Hana just laughed gently and teased Eun Soo, the doctor pulled out the file and smiled.

"Everything is perfectly fine, but I will have to keep her for a bit longer than necessary." He said, the last part he was a little grim, but still cheerful. "Her hemoglobin is low, so I would like to see her hemoglobin levels raise before discharging her. For now she will be in a diet with soups and broths but tomorrow hopefully she'll get some good food and her levels will rise."

"Why would her hemoglobin be so low?"

"She doesn't eat, Omoni," Said Hana, making Eun Soo attempt to swat her into silence, but her surgery made it painful to move too fast or too hard, or basically from her sternum down. "So her malnourishment is partly to blame. The rest is her stubbornness."

Everyone had noticed how thin she'd gotten, even her newly arrived boyfriend, but he hadn't expected her thinness to be such a dangerous thing. He was quiet as Jung Woo recommended a better diet, how Sun Hi assured she would be making sure she ate fresh homemade meals, and Hana padded Choi Young's shoulder, assuring everyone the general would be making sure she too her snacks. Only Eun Soo catch the double meaning of her words (thank the Heavens).


	14. Chapter 14

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"I keep coming into Imja's dreams." Stated Choi Young with much pride, when they were finally given a moment of privacy; her parents were out to eat lunch and both Hana and Jung Woo had left to work. Eun Soo sighed and smiled at him.

"It was so real, Young-ah. You climbed through the window, and kissed me. I was so sleepy I couldn't really tell if it was a dream or not, but it made me happy." Choi Young nodded, and sighed, his hand once again wrapped around hers. "Did you behave last night? Did either of my parents nag you?"

"No." Even if they had Choi Young wouldn't tell. "We were all very tired, so your parents went to sleep when they got home."

"Did you sleep well?"

"No." He admitted quietly, smiling. "I used to sleep anywhere; now that I've gotten used to sleeping by Imja's side, if she is not there I can't sleep well at all."

Eun Soo blushed, and had pouted. "I'm sure that if I weren't so drugged I wouldn't be able to sleep either."

"I understand." There was a short silence, in which Eun Soo attempted to fix her position in bed, but ended up sighing, then turned to Choi Young, who honestly wanted to help, but was unsure of how without causing her pain. She needed to do something very important, and wouldn't like the nurses making fun of her, although she was sure they wouldn't; yet it was such an intimate thing… Eun Soo was unsure of asking Choi Young, but once again this man was her other half, right? So Eun Soo didn't think about it much, and simple spoke:

"Daejang."

"Yes?"

"I have a mission for you."

"Is that so? How can I serve you my lady?"

"I must go to the bathroom."

_Oh that's just_… But Choi Young stood, "I accept this mission, my lady."

It was better to come into her dreams and let her rest happily in his arms than watch her been in pain, but Eun Soo was adamant in getting up, and walking. Choi Young only had to support her, and help her walk to the bathroom. Of course inside the small room he will have to help her as well, but there was no need to describe exactly on how he was to help. He'd watched the nurse help her before and used the impromptu lesson to help Eun Soo; she of course sighed in pain as she moved, and her steps were short while her breathing was hitched and shallow. The sigh of relief she let out when she finally sat down on the toilet was almost hilarious. _Almost_. "I never thought I would be so happy to make it to a toilet." She announced; who would have thought it would be such a difficult thing just to walk five steps to a bathroom? Between the bags of serum dangling from the hanger, her face twisting with pain, Choi Young felt a little useless.

"Are you dizzy?" He said nervously, watching as she breathed out through her mouth, as if wishing to make the pain go away.

"No, I'm fine. Can you… can you help me bathe?"

"_What_?" Choi Young was astonished with the request, so many scenarios (from her parents finding them, to him failing to care properly for her…) ran through his mind at that moment, he was frozen for a second.

"I feel sticky, please, help me take a quick shower."

"Imja you can barely move, how…?"

"There's a seat," She said signaling the cushioned seat inside the shower stall, making Choi Young turn to look at it, nervous. "Please, I really want to shower."

Choi Young wasn't convinced, but couldn't watch her been uncomfortable. Her mother had set all her bag of toiletries on the counter close by, and the general sighed. Putting the tall rolling pole which was holding the bags for meds and IV aside, he hurried to get the small sponge and shower gel, the towel and a hair band. Eun Soo sighed, sleepily, and felt his hand gathering her hair up; she let out a little groan with the sudden harsh movement and he slowed down, gathering her hair up. "Should we wait for your mother to come back? She could help you better."

"No, she is not as strong as you, and I don't want the nurses to see me… You've already seen me naked."

"I have." He whispered, and decided it was for the best. "I'll be gentle, alright?"

"You always are." She said with a small smile. He took off her clothes, cringing when she let out little sighs of pain, and set the clothes aside, then helped her get up and sit on the chair she'd mentioned. "Make it warm, I want the water warm."

He started the shower, obeying her weak commands. Choi Young helped her stand and the warm water ran down her body, making her sigh in delight. "You got it just right, Daejang." She said softly, smiling and supporting herself on his shoulders as he attempted to not get wet. He lathered his hands and a small towel with the fragrant soap. The bubbly mixture contained a small fraction of her scent, and it made his body crave for her, but Choi Young simply ordered his libido to calm down and he slowly washed her skin, her face, neck and shoulders, down her breasts and stomach, very carefully on her pelvis, where he could see the small incisions done for the surgery covered with little pieces of tape, and between her legs, been very gentle there. Her buttocks and back got the same gentle treatment and finally, after washing the soap from her skin, he washed her face. Eun Soo knew he'd taken really good care of her, as the water ran over her clean skin, but she knew he'd done it real fast; so she could sit again and rest.

"When we get home, I'll wash your hair."

"Alright." She said, as the water was turned off, Eun Soo trembled hard, making her hurt. The fluffy towel she'd packed was unfolded so her face was dried, and several kisses dropped all over her cheeks and lips. Her body was quickly dried; she was dressed with one of the thick nightgowns and helped up. "You forgot my socks." She announced with a whine, the floor was cold, and Choi Young groaned.

"I'm nervous. I don't want your parents to find us like this."

"My mother would understand."

"Your father wouldn't; I would certainly be angry if I found a man bathing my daughter." He said, finishing with a sigh, and quickly got her socks and dried her feet a second time, dressing the little limbs after kissing them. "Should I carry you to bed?"

"No, I need to walk. Just support me as you were." Choi Young found her slippers and quickly slid them around her feet, finally he stood.

"Alright, let's go, back to bed." It was painful for Choi Young to hear her hiss in pain from time to time, to watch her move so slowly when she was usually so full of life and energetic. Once back in bed, Choi Young got a bottle of cream, the same one she used every night, and covered his palms, lathering it on her legs quickly. "Imja likes to do this every night." She nodded, stupefied; this man had watched her and knew her so well in such short time. She had no idea of his routines… Once both her legs were covered, he slid her pajama pants on, gave her feet a soft squeeze and covered her with the warm covers.

"Daejang." She said with a small smile, while Choi Young gathered some more cream in his palms to cover her arms. "Now I'm super curious on how you learned to take care of girls." Choi Young froze momentarily, and then continued as if he hadn't heard a word, but he wouldn't look at her either. "Can't you tell me now?" His hands slid down her arms, and were careful with the IV line, never wishing to cause her pain, and swallowed hard, not answering. "Is it so bad?"

Her arms were settled over her belly, and her upper body covered, before Choi Young looked up at her and smiled. "There, all done."

"Daejang." She whined gently, pouting and making him sigh.

"I told you already; someday… just not now." Before she could complain, the door opened and he stood. Her parents appeared and Sun Hi smiled widely.

"Young-ah, we brought some food for you."

"You are too kind madam." Eun Soo wanted to pout, but it was no use; Choi Young wouldn't talk even if she pouted and cried. Alright maybe she if cried a little.

.  
.

The woman had brought a really large meal for Choi Young, and expected him to eat it all. For some reason Choi Young had no appetite, but he ate as much as he could to keep the woman happy; Eun Soo watched him eat, salivating, while wondering if she could eat something besides broths today. She was obviously after his meal, the kimchi looked exceptionally good. "Just give me some, I can eat."

"I'm sure you'll get your share of _soft_ food, Imja, just wait patiently."

"I'm starving, how can they expect me to have a better hemoglobin level if they only feed me broths and vegetables? I need some kimchi to recover faster." Complained Eun Soo, whose meal was late for some reason, and pouting. Her parents were talking softly a bit away, and Choi Young stole a glance their way and offered her a bit of rice, which she chewed greedily. "Now some kimchi, please." She whispered, licking her lips.

"Have some water first." He said, placing the plate down and standing to help her drink from the bottle of water. She couldn't move much yet (so she said), so Choi Young was practically babying her.

"Hurry up!" She said, as she watched him create a small rice ball filled with kimchi, what made her salivate. He offered her the bite size morsel and she ate it quickly both of them hiding their smiles from her parents, who hadn't noticed. At least Kang Dae hadn't noticed, Sun Hi was a smiling sweetly at how Choi Young fed her daughter secretly. "Give me some more." Whispered Eun Soo, reaching for the plate, making Choi Young pull back.

"Wait for your _own_ meal."

"But I'm so hungry."

Choi Young pulled back again the plate of food, and closed the Styrofoam lid. "I think we both had enough."

"Daejang."

"What if the nurse comes in and sees me feeding you?"

"You are right, let's stop; she'll be jealous and might poke me with needles."

"Imja I didn't…" The door opened and Hana walked in, smiling broadly to Eun Soo's parents, greeting them warmly. She walked over to the bed, still smiling.

"Good news Soo-ya." She said. "We got you a VVIP room, it's been cleaned now and we'll be moving you in a bit, that way one of you people," She said to those around them, "Can stay all night with her." Sun Hi let out a cry of joy and handed Hana a Styrofoam plate, while the woman smiled and thanked her, she turned to Choi Young. "But I doubt _you'll _be able to stay because it's hospital policy. Only immediate family can stay through the night." Eun Soo smiled at Choi Young, while Hana sat on the bed, opening the plate of food and smiling. "I was so hungry, thank you Omoni."

"That is good news!"

"I just want to eat something, broths are not cutting it anymore."

"You ate broth once, this morning, don't start complaining." Said Hana, eating from her plate. "You are supposed to eat some mashed potatoes today, I think the girls arranged for meatloaf, I'm not sure."

"I will make her some porridge, it'll be the trick to get her hemoglobin up." Said Sun Hi, nodding and asking Choi Young if he would help.

"Of course, madam." He said politely, making Hana smile.

"Always the gentleman, where did you grow up? Goryeo?" She said annoyed, and stood, holding her meal. "And don't say you did! It's cute between couples but I don't buy it!"

Again the door opened and a man walked in, carrying a tray. "Yoo Eun Soo?" He asked making Choi Young turn to him and pale. "Wow, doctor you look a lot better." Choi Young stood, surprising everyone, while the boy set the tray over the rolling table, and Sun Hi helped place the food closer to her hungry daughter. The boy watched the older woman with a small smile, quite taken with her gentle movements towards her daughter…

The boy was Tae Hyun.

"Thank you, you are all taking such good care of me, so I'm healing fast." She frowned, and looked at the boy for a second longer, making Choi Young turn to her and worries. "You look familiar, have we worked together?"

"Nah, how could we? I deliver trays to all these floors, maybe we've seen each other in passing. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." And Eun Soo turned to look at her meal, which included some fresh vegetables, the meatloaf Hana had talked about and a big tray of mashed potatoes. Choi Young followed the boy out, what surprised everyone in the room, and once the door to the room was closed Choi Young pulled at the boy's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see Imja, can you blame me?"

"I thought you didn't want her to know who you were."

"That doesn't mean I don't love her, she's my mother's mirror image." Concluded Tae Hyun, smiling. He walked towards the stairs and Choi Young followed, they waited for a few ladies to walk into the door and the place to be empty, when Tae Hyun shook his head and his clothes became like dust, falling and becoming nothing in thin air, the clothes changed to his usual Goryeo green and white robes. Choi Young was startled at first, but remained quiet. "She barely notices me because she doesn't know who I am, don't worry I wouldn't ruin my chances here."

"Chances for what?"

"For helping you. Now, go back, I think you'll get some news in a bit."

"I already did, Imja will be moved to a regular room."

"That's not it." And with a smile, Tae Hyun turned and walked down the stairs, whistling as he went.

"Stay away from Imja, and don't get in trouble!" Called Choi Young, worried, peeking down the railing of the wide staircase.

"Yes,_ Father_!" He called back, and laughed softly, a melodic sound close to Eun Soo's laughter. Choi Young hurried back and before entering the room sighed, it was amazing how silly the boy was, and how soothing hearing him calling Choi Young _father_ felt. The trolley with trays moved past the door to Eun Soo's room, pushed by an older man who greeted him as he passed by, making Choi Young bow slightly. Wait, Imja said the boy was familiar, from where? Choi Young turned, if he hurried he might catch Tae Hyun…

"Choi Young-ssi!" Called Jung Woo, making him turn. The man neared Choi Young and offered his hand to shake as greeting. The general did shake hands with him, but avoided eye contact, nervously glancing towards the stairs. "I hadn't been able to come by today, how is Eun Soo-ya doing?"

"She's feeling much better, thank you for asking."

"I bet Hana already came by."

"She's in with the family. I think she must be eating..."

"Not Eun Soo's meal I hope." He asked, looking a little angry. "She always eats her friend's meals."

"No, not Eun Soo's." The two men stared at each other for a minute, not saying a word, just studying each other intently. Until the doctor had enough of the silence.

"You don't seem to mind Hana."

"You don't' seem to like her."

"She's… greedy. That's all. I think she could be less money driven and actually judge the people by their good intentions."

"Sometimes good intentions hurt others." Said Choi Young, swallowing hard. It was his good intentions that had hurt Imja for long; his good intentions of helping the injured Queen, his good intentions of protecting her had led her to be kidnapped, his good intentions in loving her had placed her in the line once and again… The doctor seemed to scold at him.

"I see you like Hana."

"She's embarrassing to be around, but if Eun Soo is good friends with her I am willing to overlook this."

"Once she asked you how much you make a year, then you'll understand what it's like to be judged." Jung Woo was dead serious, and Choi Young could not answer, he'd already been judged by Hana and by the looks of it he was yet to be off the hook, but he was honest about standing this woman's antics, and much more, for Imja. The doctor sighed and walked towards the room, ending their conversation, he opened the door and was followed by Choi Young.

"Oh, Mr. Party Pooper is here." Said Hana, not looking at Jung Woo, and making Eun Soo swat her playfully.

"Jung Woo-ssi, welcome!" Cried Kang Dae standing from the seat to welcome the doctor, shaking his hand vigorously. Choi Young couldn't remember the man shaking hands with him like that, but Sun Hi was scolding towards her husband, and simply ushered Choi Young to sit close to Eun Soo, who was eating her meal without thinking much about those around her.

"Eat slowly Imja, you might choke." Whispered Choi Young, remembering her first meal in Goryeo, and how she'd choked without a glass of water to down the meal of dry rice. She shook her head.

"She's like a vacuum cleaner, won't let anything go to waste." Commented Hana, while placing the empty Styrofoam plate next to Eun Soo's nearly clean tray.

"I'm sure Hana already told you, but Eun Soo's hemoglobin levels are slowly raising. She should be around here for a couple more days, then she'll be going home."

"That is good news!" Sun Hi chimed in, happily, while Eun Soo finally choked and was helped by Choi Young, who sighed and shook his head in defeat. Coughing was painful for the woman, and Choi Young held her hand as she did, watching her sigh and gasp.

"I told you." He whispered, but left it there, reaching for the glass of water Hana offered and feeding it to Eun Soo. She drank greedily the water and finally cleared her throat and leaned back on the bed.

"That was good." She said softly, smiling. "My belly is full and I'm happy."

"Eun Soo-ah, have you heard anything I said?"

"No, not really, I was too busy eating."

And the people around her laughed.

.  
.

Hana returned to her shift after some bickering with Jung Woo, who watched her go amused. Choi Young was quietly sitting on the seat by Eun Soo, listening to his girlfriend talk to her mother, while Jung Woo was talking lively with Kang Dae. It was good for him to be accepted by the family's matriarch but from his upbringing, it was important for general to be accepted by the father, who obviously didn't spare a glance his way when he was quiet. Eun Soo and Sun Hi had noticed this, and were slightly annoyed at the fact, while slowly encouraging Choi Young to continue his steady approach towards Kang Dae.

Yet right now Choi Young was more focused on finding Tae Hyun and asking him what he meant with the good news he was supposed to get. It seemed like he was at the boy's mercy, really, not been able to meet with him when needed or even know when he was appearing. How could the boy know where he was anyway? Oh yes, he was a time traveler too.

"How about it, Choi Young-ssi? Would you like to join them?"

The words cut through his lazy thoughts, making Choi Young look up in surprise towards Sun Hi. The other four were waiting for an answer, his eyes widened, and he was unsure on how to proceed, so Sun Hi smiled.

"The boys are playing golf tomorrow, would you like to go?"

Eun Soo turned to her mother, "Mom I don't think…"

"It's alright, if he can´t play he can stay here."

"It's not that he doesn't play…"

"He can play!" Defended Eun Soo. "I taught him. Right?"

"Yes, she started…"

"Then he can join you two!" Continued Sun Hi smiling, Kang Dae's face fell, while Jung Woo looked uncomfortable. "I'm sure he won't be much troubles, he's a very independent man." Choi Young bowed in thanks, but felt a bit awkward about the subject.

"You don't' seem to play much, do you do any other sports?"

"I… practice martial arts, swordsmanship and I am also good with bow and arrow." He informed them, not wishing to brag. "Eun Soo has seen me practice." The woman nodded.

"He even has a heirloom sword, very beautiful."

"Well do you have golf clubs?" Asked Kang Dae, annoyed.

"No, Sir."

"Then I'm sorry, I didn't bring any spare ones, and I'm sure Jung Woo doesn't have another set."

"He can use Eun Soo's." Continued Sun Hi, angry at her husband unwillingness. "Since Jung Woo will pick you up tomorrow early, Choi Young will be joining you."

Choi Young felt stuck to a wall, while a boulder was coming his way to smash him. "Madam, it's alright, I wouldn't feel comfortable going out for a game while Eun Soo is here…"

"Nonsense! Even Jung Woo is going. So it's settled he's going with you." And that was it. Neither of the men dared go against the lady of the house, and Choi Young, who had never played golf in his life was stuck using the little skills he acquired at miniature golf to fend for himself in a real golf match.

Then he would try his best and win.


	15. Chapter 15

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings: I know my loving readers will understand my need to suddenly disappear and deal with real life. I hope to update this story more regularly, I really do, and also finish In Between the Years, and Contemporary. Kudos to Fondreader who is helping me edit, and to all those of you who drop me a review!**_

_**.**_

The room was net yet ready; apparently cleaning it would take longer than assumed, so things worked in Choi Young's favor. Choi Young got the idea from the dream Eun Soo had and before leaving that afternoon (actually he was forced out by the nurses) Choi Young unlocked the window. He simply climbed the four floors, through the intricate design of the hospital's façade (which made climbing real easy for him) and slid through the window. It wasn't late, but Eun Soo was supposed to be asleep; so when she let out a loud yelp of surprise when the window opened, Choi Young was a little startled.

"Daejang?" He shushed her softly, and closed the window, what made her laugh and hold onto her belly. "You know I can't laugh, don't make me laugh!" But she couldn't help it, she laughed again. She offered her hand, and he quickly took it. "You are my knight in shining armor, Daejang."

"My armor has never shone."

"I know, it was leather. How about my dashing Goryeo Daejang?"

"It will have to do then." He kissed her palm and then kissed her softly. "I thought your mother would be around, where is she?"

"She left to buy something and then would go home to get some laundry gone. She said you and father would be helpless without her." Choi Young smiled. "Why are you here? I thought you would be helping father with laundry." Eun Soo knew her father was difficult to deal with, and that he wouldn't probably let Choi Young help, but the man didn't complain and kissed her hands.

"I couldn't sleep. Why are you still awake?"

"I was watching TV." And he turned to look at the screen, a golf game. "I'm glad you are here, even golf is getting boring. So, you are going to play golf with my father?"

"Yes." He answered tense.

"I'm confident you'll do fine, you had a great teacher."

He scoffed. "My teacher barely gave me any good lessons, how am I supposed to play in such a large field, when I can barely get the ball through a closing gate?"

"You'll be fine. It's the same basic principles. Just don't think about shots too much…"

"They spent a lot of time thinking." He said, watching the players on the TV crouching to measure or do whatever it was they did, the ball sitting there for longer than necessary.

"Trust me, follow your instincts as you usually do, and you'll do fine."

He smiled, and turned to look towards the door, as if expecting it to open. "Imja, are you sure your mother won't return?"

"No, she said she wouldn't. Her back hurts and I asked her to go get a good night's sleep before staying at the hospital for the next few nights." She answered, a little surprised with the question. She watched Choi Young sigh and smile at her.

"Why can't I just stay? I wouldn't want your mother to hurt her back further…"

"She's my mother, and there's things that she can help me better than you can." She sighed, smiling at him.

"Imja I've seen you naked." Eun Soo gasped out loud, swatting his arm playfully. "And I have been bathing you, what's left? Feeding you?"

"Just humor her, alright? I'm sure you can take care of me when I get back home." Choi Young gave a quiet nod.

"It'll have to be then." His eyes finally met hers, and a quiet smile lifted his lips. "Imja, would you like to listen to a story before sleeping?"

"A story?"

"I've been thinking, rolling around on the sofa and walking up and down the apartment. I've been restless."

"Why is that?"

"Would you like to listen to that story?" She nodded, what made the nerves that had been fluttering around his stomach tighten and close his throat. "It's a story about my past, I've never told anyone about this." Eun Soo blinked and had her fingers tighten around his. "Imja will probably be upset if I tell."

"What could you have done to make me upset?" She could actually think of a few things, like attempting to kill himself while killing Ki Cheol, or diving head first into battle hoping to die, or just stopping her from talking her mind…

"When I was sixteen my father died."

.  
.

_Choi Young was told, that by his father's wishes, he wasn't meant to mourn._

_So he gathered his things, the few things he was allowed to gather, and was taken to his Master's dwelling; as he chose the path of a warrior instead of a scholar. The Master was a serious man, up to the point of being cold, but when the boy arrived the man received him warmly. He was the sort of person to shout orders and commands when least expected; he kept Choi Young busy day and night, with training, running errands and chores. His skills were noticeable by anyone who took a minute to watch; because as his father had taught him Choi Young always strived to be the best, to perform up to perfection; even if his body or heart were at stake._

_To push himself to perfection became his way of life. _

_Probably that was why the master chose him, or probably because of his good looks; it wasn't too clear. When Choi Young turned seventeen the Master called him for a private meeting and served him a small cup with rice wine, this surprised Choi Young, because the master never shared the rare wine he had._

"_Listen boy." He started, the master always started like that when they were alone. "With those looks, you should consider where your training should now go."_

"_What do you mean master?"_

"_When you have an elder serve you wine, you drink it." Barked the Master, watching as the boy look at the small cup and lifted it, drinking quickly. Choi Young felt the liquid burn his throat and gagged; why did men drink this? It had such bad taste! The master laughed, while Choi Young grimaced, and cleared his throat. "You are too impatient, but I think this will help." Another cup was served and Choi Young watched the cup with worry. "That's right, always be suspicious." The master drank from his cup. "I noticed you like that girl, Mae Hee."_

_Choi Young grinned like a fool. His love for the girl was obvious, but he just scratched the back of his head. "You are a handsome boy, and I am in need for spies. Could you take some months of training?"_

"_Sure, what kind?"_

_The master nodded at him to drink the cup, and Choi Young lifted it, swallowing hard and deciding on sipping slowly. "You don't sip wine! Even if you sip it, it'll burn! Just down it quickly." Choi Young followed the advice and when he did, he was surprised to feel the liquid move quickly and burn less, leaving a bit of flavor behind. "This training, you must tell no one about it. It's a special sort, and I know you will do fine. I already arranged for the Mistress to take care of you."_

"_Master?"_

"_To be a good spy, you must learn a few arts, just like a Kisaeng." The comparison made Choi Young arch an eyebrow. "The art of gathering information, of moving swiftly through a crowded room, and the art of loving." Choi Young was no fool, he was quickly catching up with his master's intentions. "I want you to be able to gather information from the women of those men who go against our King. With your looks and your commitment to be perfect in all aspects… I'm confident you'll do well."_

"_Master… What about… What…?"_

"_I am also confident, your heart will be pure to continue loving. Mae Hee will accept you as long as you don't let her find out about this."_

"_Master, I… there is no way I could dishonor her like this, been with other women…"_

"_It's already arranged boy!" Said the older man, making Choi Young pull slightly back. "You will spy on these women, when you are with Mae Hee it'll be out of love. Unless you two have already…"_

"_No, no master."_

"_Very well, then. We leave in two days."_

_At the end of all things, Choi Young never told Mae Hee where or what kind of training he would receive; he wanted to tell but his heart was too weak to do it. His Master had given him only few details anyway, so he just made sure to share what was relevant. He'd be gone for weeks, probably months, he'd be busy and won't be able to write (not that the master would allow it anyway) and his love for her was steadfast and strong. Choi Young wasn't capable of adding _pure_ to the list, because after a few months learning what he was meant to learn he wasn't sure he would be pure. But his love for her was true._

_And anyway, for a moment there at the Kisaeng hous, he thought that his Master would not actually go as far as to leave him and actually let him go through the training; probably this was a test of his loyalty to the Brigade, he hoped for this… They were welcomed to the house by an old maid, who smiled brightly at them, her voice soft. She seemed to know who the master was and guided them through the large grounds._

_To Choi Young's surprise the large residence where he was taken was very refined; there were quiet maids and servants moving around, cleaning and carrying loads of freshly done or dried laundry, dragging baskets of foods and various jars full of wine or water. Ladies in colorful dresses moved around, the gardens were nicely done, several rooms were open for the world to see, been cleaned; they presented wide rooms with colorful yet tasteful decorations. Choi Young was surprised at how nice this place was, although there were many people working, there was a sense of peace and tranquility palpable on the air. It was so different from what he'd heard of his older brothers; he'd figured a Kisaeng house was a trashy place, where laughing and drunkenness were the order of the day and the constant dealing with dangerous substances was something normal. Where women offered themselves shamelessly, where men could touch without problem… _

"_Master this place…"_

"_Real nice, isn't it?" The older man sighed. "This is where I come by occasionally, your brothers might get angry at you if they find out I don't bring them here, so this will be our little secret."_

"_Yes Master."_

"_Mistress Kyung is waiting for you." Said the older maid, and knocked on the door. The three of them entered, and Choi Young's eyes widened. It was a very feminine room, where silk garments meant to entertain men were hanging at each wall; there was a woman sitting at the end of the room, leaning on a cushioned seat, smoking. But that wasn't what surprised him; it was her beauty. As if chiseled from a single stone of marble the woman was pale, of perfect and beautiful features, her hands were slim and pale, and as the Master walked towards her she stood up, smiling. Her lips were red and shiny, her eyes dark, her lashes caressed her cheeks, her hair a perfect array of braids and ribbons… She gave a perfect bow, as the master praised her beauty and attentive nature._

"_You honor me with your visit and your request, master. The trust you are placing on my shoulders; I shall make sure not to disappoint you."_

"_Who better to teach my boy?" She asked the master to sit on the cushions and welcomed Choi Young to sit in a freshly brought pillow. She knelt before them, and asked if they would like snacks or probably wine. "I will take both, wine is something Choi Young needs help with."_

_The conversation that followed was very nice, as if two old friends meeting after a long time of separation, Choi Young was amazed at how well they knew each other, and how knowledgeable of the world the woman was. It was actually quite stimulating. _

"_Master I must say; this boy is quite handsome, I see why you brought him."_

"_He's my most handsome boy, I think he will do a good job. He's a perfectionist to boot."_

"_Oh, is that so?" The woman covered her mouth with the wide sleeves of her dress, laughing. _

"_Can you teach him well?"_

"_I already told you, Master, I will take this child in myself; by the time he returns to you he will be a knowledgeable man."_

"_Be all inclusive, as much as the lesson are, be sure he learns everything well." And with that the master stood and cleared his throat. "Very well then, I shall leave you both now." Choi Young stood, surprised, and felt the master forcing him to sit down. The woman didn't stand, but turned to smile at him._

_And to Choi Young's surprise the Master left._

_.  
._

"_Are you usually this nervous?" Asked the woman that evening, Choi Young hadn't move from the room she'd placed him in to 'acquaintance himself with this place', and he was stiff and anxious. He was indeed nervous. Unlike his wild imagination had thought, the woman remained the same even after the master left, Choi Young had feared her personality might change and she became abusive or whatever… but she didn't. She did resume smoking and drank some wine, but not enough to get her drunk; she had also taken off her upper coat, revealing the creamy skin of her collarbone._

"_Only when I don't know where I'm getting into." He was avoiding eye contact with any part of her body for as long as possible._

"_That is something you must change; your posture alone can tell on you." She said with a smile and offered him a cup of wine. "If you are to become a spy you must learn to be able to look at women in any state of undress."_

"_I have learned to do that while training with the brigade."_

"_Is that so? Then." She raised her leg, over his knee, and lifted her skirt; showing him the skin of her shin was as creamy as her collarbone's. He froze, totally and completely, while staring at the flesh, making her smile. "I don't think so." She moved her leg away and drank her wine, dropping on her knees beside him. "Tonight, you will see many things, and all of them you will learn. All of them and many, many more."_

_She laughed and turned to gather a large box. "Put these on, then we'll go for a little walk."_

_He was given robes of blue and white, no matter how much he hated white he wore it. He avoided white, because he felt he was still in mourning for his father, his heart still saddened even after the hundred days of mourning had passed, even after his father forbid him to mourn… Still he put on those robes, placed his clothes in the box and was escorted by the woman through the hallways. Not the outside hallways were customers were lead to their designated rooms, but through the inner hallways of the house, where the busy maids and Kisaengs moved quickly, attempting to perform their job without much difficulty. Every single person they met through the hallway, made way for them, some of the girls leered at the boy, and all of them greeted the woman._

"_Good evening, Mistress Kyung."_

"_Afternoon, Mistress Kyung."_

"_Greeting Mistress Kyung…" Choi Young was amazed at how much respect the others presented her, and she was aware of it. _

"_As you can see and hear, I am the owner of this place; I make sure everything runs smoothly and all the customers are happy."_

"_I can see that, Mistress."_

"_You must call me Mistress Kyung while we are outside, and you will always be escorted by me, and only me."_

"_Yes, Mistress Kyung." She stopped, and turned to lift his chin, making him blink. This woman was something completely different._

"_When we are alone, I will soon teach you what you will call me." She was sensual, and there was something alluring about her, and Choi Young could only amuse himself with her beauty, yet his heart kept shouting for him to think of Mae Hee, and how sad she must be while he was away. Although the master promised to keep her busy with several mission… "This way, boy." Called the woman, as she moved away from Choi Young and pushed a door open. Choi Young hurried and peeked in, quickly pulling back. "Get in."_

"_What?"_

"_Get in, this is tonight's lesson. You will help each and every one of the girls coming in this room. You will learn to dress them, to help them comb their hair and put on their make up; you'll be here for a week."_

"_Why?"_

"_How can you undress a girl's soul, if you don't know how to dress her body?" And the woman pushed Choi Young in, closing the door behind him. One of the servants hurried to him, asking if he was the new help, and he had to nod, as they shoved him towards several of the girls. They all ordered something: 'get the ribbons, get the lipstick, fetch the socks, the silk jacket, no the blue one…' Choi Young struggled with his surrounding, not knowing a thing about women's care or dress. He fell back on his behind, but quickly got up, to help gather coats, to pull off or put on… and learned quickly what the several words the girls said really meant._

_By the end of the night he was beat. Who would have thought a Kisaeng house worker's job could be so tiring? He'd never thought of such things… Prejudice for this hard workers lifted from his body; as his father has said it was only built in pride, so he realized that for now he was part of the lowest chain of society, and amazingly enough it was very instructive._


	16. Chapter 16

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_A week, as promised, was spent like that; he would get up, practice martial arts, help around the house, talk a bit to Mistress Kyung, and then would plunge himself into the small room where women attempted to get ready with all the help available, just to please the customers. Choi Young at first was amazed at the language they used; ladies as lovely as orchids cursing and whispering like an old rugged sailor, but considering what they have gone through, as slaves and workers… It was a miracle they could still laugh. Choi Young quickly got used to it, and mastered the art of dressing women, making the perfect ribbons on their coats, making their skirts look fluffy yet fitted… lots of mysteries only women understood. He applied make up, he helped them dress, their shoes and perfumes; but it was at combing and fixing their hair that Choi Young excelled. Not a hair ever escaped his tightly made braids, which by the way never caused headaches or discomfort, his precise combing made the hair glow, he knew how to match hairpins and just how to fix undone braids in less than ten minutes… He actually was angry with the customers, because they destroyed his pieces of arts; still the rest of the servants laughed at his anger. He should be grateful he didn't have to deal with the crying girls… Or so they say._

_His meals were large; there were a lot of small side dishes, his bowl of rice always full to burst and every night he would be given a cup of rice wine to try. Every night it tasted different, but according to the Mistress it helped his stomach digest better; he wasn't used to eating so much, but Mistress Kyung was adamant he ate every single bite. "You are too skinny for my taste."_

"_I'll try Mistress." This was his answer after every meal, and after she left the kitchen and left him alone, Choi Young would call for the other servants, boys like him and would share his meal. They would tell him stories about the other girls, but never about the Mistress; he wasn't sure if the Mistress was aware he did this; she probably was, but never gave indications she knew. _

_After that first week training turned into a more personal matter; he was mostly indoors, following the Mistress' every order. Get me water, feed me snacks, take off my coat, comb my hair, clean my makeup, dress me, prepare my bath._

"_Undress me." Choi Young lifted, he'd been pouring the water for the Mistress' bath, and she was standing a meter or so away; she'd taken off her coat and her hair was down. Surprised, Choi Young stared at her. "Did you not hear? Undress me."_

"_But Mistress…"_

"_Now." She said, sternly, her eyebrow arching as if she couldn't believe he wasn't obeying. Choi Young set the pail he'd been holding down, and dried his hands moving slowly towards his mistress. He wouldn't look at her, his head and eyes down; he shuddered a bit, and when he finally steeled his nerves, he started to undo the bindings of her dress. "I have ordered perfumed waters be delivered; as soon as I get into the tub, go fetch it."_

"_Perfumed waters?"_

"_Yes, waters infused with flowers; I enjoy of such little pleasures."_

"_Ah! Like the ones used for the new girls? With petals floating?"_

"_Yes, rose petals." Choi Young nodded, and finally took a deep breath allowing the clothes his Mistress wore drop to the ground. She stayed in place, waiting for him to take off her undergarments. He swallowed hard and continued; he was obviously very nervous; his hands managed to undo the robes, and he moved to stand before her to pull out the clothes gently, his fingers gracing her skin here and there. She smiled and looked directly into his eyes; serious sharp gaze and commanding voice, this woman still held such grace… even naked. As soon as the last of her clothes were removed, and Choi Young let out a soft gasp for air, the woman's hand lifted and cupped his cheek, kissing his forehead and temple. "What is it?"_

_He shook his head, but his erection was obvious._

"_It's alright; I will take care of you."_

"_Mistress…"_

"_Help me into the tub." She said and offered her hand. Choi Young swallowed hard, and took her hand, guiding her towards the large tub. As soon as she was in, Choi Young moved to the door, where a knock was heard; he slid the door open and revealed the servant boys, with two large pails of perfumed waters. He picked the items and the two boys swatted his shoulders, congratulating him, pushing him on and finally closed the doors for him. Choi Young simply shook his head and walked back to the tub, gently dumping the water into the tub where the naked woman was. The woman took a deep breath. "Listen well, Choi Young." This was the first time she called him by his name instead of boy. "You always get too nervous around a woman's half naked or naked body." Choi Young had to admit it was true; he gulped, but even now didn't dare look up at her. "You must stop that; you are a man, and men like to look at women's body."_

_When he didn't react she scoffed._

"_Didn't you hear? Look at me!" She said, louder than really necessary, but it made him look up. "Come closer," She ordered, and he complied. "Good, I like when you obey." If it weren't because the heat of the bathroom had his cheeks red, she would notice he was blushing. "Pull the stool, you are washing my hair." And he did, quickly pulling the stool and the small wood bucket with everything required for the Mistress' care. He quickly got her hair wet, and used the expensive soapy product she was able to buy for her personal care; no other woman in this property could use this soap. "When you take care of a woman, you must do it gently; we are strong, we can stand pain and suffering, but we are also very fragile and we can break easily." He knew this, his master explained that his pledged sisters were fragile vases, and he'd acquired a particular touch. __She instructed how to wash her hair, how to massage her shoulders, and although with reluctance from his part, how to touch and soap her body._

_It was very interesting process; his learning took place while his brain was starving for oxygen._

_Once bathing was done, she decided to stay in the warm water for a bit longer, and actually sighed leaning her head against the cushioned tub's edge. Her eyes were closed, her breasts barely visible through the petals and the heat of the room making her already wet skin glisten under the candlelight. Choi Young's excitement was pulsating, and he was having a hard time not peeking at her body, looking like an underwater goddess. _

"_Undress. Join me." She said softly, still in that commanding voice; having learned that she was not patient, Choi Young stood and quickly shed his clothes. He couldn't deny it; he wanted to join her, even when he wasn't sure on what to do exactly. He was embarrassed, yes, but he was more excited than embarrassed. She welcomed him, sitting up and smiling at him. Her hands welcomed him, pulling him closer into a warm hug, her fingers flexed and caressed as much skin as she could, and he gasped with the contact. His eyes closed and his breathing became ragged. "A woman could be embarrassed to take control of these sorts of situations; it's a man's job to start the contact going."_

_He nodded, dumbly._

"_What would you do?"_

_He blinked, and without thinking much leaned forward to kiss her. It was an innocent thing, pressing his lips to hers and pulling back, now blushing deeply and making her laugh. "Your kisses are sweet, Young-ah, but in this situation a kiss like this would be better." And she approached, taking his lips with hers, and giving him such a deep kiss, teaching him without words how to play with her tongue and lips; silently she taught him the art of lip locking, and when she pulled back he moaned in surprise, numb with lust. The water wasn't as hot as before; just how long had they kissed? "Breathe, Young-ah, breathe."_

_He could… but why bother? He dove in, and kissed her again, applying what he just learned, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him towards her, the Mistress leaned against her cushioned side of the tub. She allowed him to kiss her for as long as he pleased, his wondering hands touching her flanks and back, apparently shy to move somewhere else. _

"_Touch me." She moaned._

"_Where?"_

"_Anywhere."_

_The boy left him, as his hands slid to cup her breasts, her voice encouraging, telling him exactly how to touch, how to pinch and pull, and squeeze… "Take me to bed, I want to lean on you." She said softly, her hand caressing his hardened length. He hissed and stood, helping her up (as a gentleman should), and reached for the towel. "Carry me to bed."_

_And without losing a beat he did._

_.  
._

_She was deposited gently over the bed, and he was offered a kiss in reward; he climbed to bed with her, and the woman pulled him for a tight embrace. "Feel me, Young-ah, feel the differences between us." There were plenty but right now Choi Young couldn't care less. He needed release, badly, his body too tense and hard for too long… He panted, kissing sloppily down her neck, feeling her breasts, weighting them carefully as she'd taught him. "Oh, Young-ah, you are ever the good student!" She laughed, and kissed him. "Close your eyes." She ordered, and without thinking, he did. "Feel me, breathe me in." Eyes closed, the man did, trembling with need; all he could smell and feel was the need, this overwhelming need…_

_Choi Young kissed her, proving to be a quick study, and his hands lifted to caress her again. "That feels good." She whispered when he pulled away, and the soft mewl in which she spoke finished killing the little neurons he had left._

_Pushing her to the cushion, surprising her, Choi Young attacked her with sloppy openmouthed kisses, his hands opening her legs as she gasped in shock at how forward he was; and when his hardened length made its way into her, with a smooth single thrust she let out a cry of joy. The brisk movements he started were shallow and sloppy, and for a moment the Mistress of the house had some trouble wrapping her legs around his waist. When she finally managed she squeezed him into a stop, making the man groan. Thick droplets of sweat fell over her skin, as she took hold of him, stopping his movements. "You must wait!" She gasped, having a little trouble breathing. Choi Young was a boy, with a fully developed and well-endowed body. _

"_Why?" He panted, looking at her in the eyes._

"_For us women, it takes more time…" She swallowed hard. "It takes more time to reach release." Her words clicked something inside him, and he nodded._

"_What should I do?"_

"_Relax your breathing first, if you breathe too deeply it'll be over too soon." He was incredulous at first, but closed his eyes and attempted to breathe as he would when about to begin his usual mediation. "Feel your body, you are hard, and I am soft. Breathe softly." He did, following her soothing voice. "Instead of pushing for something, pull; my release will trigger yours, just make sure to make me happy, and you will be happy."_

"_Happy?"_

"_Very happy."_

_When his eyes opened again he was much calmer than before, his hands landed on the sides of her shoulders, supporting his upper body. "Move slowly, Young-ah." She said softly, hands sliding up his sides, to grab hold of his shoulder blades. "Move slowly." He did, gasping and looking down at her body, noticing the woman beneath him shuddered and gasped, throwing her head back. "Yes, Young-ah, slow and steady."_

_He gasped, his body pushing back into her, while she moaned in acceptance. _

"_You feel so good, Young-ah. Your cock is so hard." If there was surprise in his reaction it didn't really showed, but the words sent little bolts of lightning down his spine. "You are so hard and strong."_

"_Mistress."_

"_How do you like it? How do I feel?"_

_For a second he stuttered to answer, then he moaned. "Mistress, you…" Unable to help himself he slammed his hips against hers. "You are so tight."_

"_Good, what else?" She said softly._

"_Your wetness is driving me insane." He said, closing his eyes and holding back a grunt of pleasure, while hiding his face against her neck. The woman smiled and moved her hands to caress his hair, tugging softly at his long strands of hair. Her lips caressed his ears with words, soft yet dirty words that made him tense and slam his hips harder against hers. He didn't move any faster, but harder. Finally her hips arched and she let out a gasp of surprise and arched her back; Choi Young's eyes widened, as her insides squeezed him tightly. His body seemed to break into little pieces, and he was wrapped by white lights and tightness._

_Soft kisses brought him back to reality; his breathing was deep but soft, almost as if asleep, and his eyes opened. Mistress Kyung smiled, and kissed him again._

"_I know you are tired." He nodded. "But even if you are, always be a gentleman." His head turned slightly towards her, blinking. He wanted to ask, but he wasn't really able to talk. "Never leave the lady on the wet side of the bed." She kissed his nose again, and explained the lady should always sleep over the freshest side of the bed. Choi Young agreed and got up; she was still tangled with him so Choi Young had to use all he learned in this past week to move her gently towards the dry side of the bed. Gently he wrapped the duvet around her, and she asked him to rest behind her._

"_Rest with me." He nodded, and laid behind her, his arms were pulled to wrap around her and Choi Young swallowed hard. "You did well, you will need more practice, but you did well."_

"_Thank you Mistress."_

"_When you are with a woman, most specially the one you love, always cuddle or spoon with her. Like this." She said softly, "We women like to feel loved." Choi Young fixed the covers and then rested gently his head against her shoulder. "You are a very gentle protector Young-ah. You will do fine."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I think you always make sure that your partner is comfortable, no matter how uncomfortable you are." He was quiet. "If you love a woman, make sure to love her better than any of the ladies you have to spy on." His nose dove into the crook of her neck, and a soft kiss was delivered. "Very well, you are a natural."_

"_I'm not sure what to say."_

"_A thank you would be enough."_

.  
.

Choi Young wasn't as insensitive as to tell Eun Soo about his training's consummation with his mistress, it would only make her uncomfortable. While the memory shuddered in his mind, the door was closed to that part of his life, he sighed, and lowered his eyes. Eun Soo was quiet for a while, as if expecting him to continue, but wouldn't push him to it; so Choi Young expected judgment from her lips in silence, willing to accept the punishment she issued. Would she feel disgraced to have shared her bed with him? Or maybe she would be disgusted and ask him to leave? He was ready to let her decide what to do now…

"Choi Young-ssi." She said softly, her face serious as she turned to him; the way she talked to him, so formal… it scared him. The atmosphere was tense, and his body was about to break with the unspoken fear of losing the most precious thing in his life due to his past. But Eun Soo lifted her arms and smiled, blinding him. "Come here." Without thinking much he dared enter her arms, and felt her weak embrace wrap around him, as best as she could while been careful with all the tubes stuck to her. She padded his back, and kissed his cheek, sighing deeply afterwards, against his hair. "It must have been so difficult for you, to be in that place."

He frowned, confused, and leaned against her; words were lost at that moment for him. There was nothing he could have said really, all those emotions rampant in his body, fear the most prominent, while she held him. "Can you get under the covers with me? I miss sleeping next you." She said softly, holding the back of his head with her slim fingers. Choi Young nodded, and moved to enter the bed, squeezing his body carefully behind her; Eun Soo's back rested over his side, her head snuggled against his neck, her hair tickling his chin. She sighed content with this comfortable position, at least it was for her, and Choi Young held her carefully not to cause her any pain. She pulled his hands, one over her sternum, while the other rested over her healing pelvis. He could feel the curves of her hip and buttocks pressing against his hip, producing pleasant physical reaction on his body; but he was full of self-control. For now it was her warmth what kept him pleased; the knowledge that she was well and healing. His hand gently cupped her pelvis, right where the incisions were, and little strands of his energy reached into her, channeling the healing energy and producing a feeling of wellness inside her.

"Don't you have more to tell?" She asked softly, curious about the story apparently. That was a good sign, right? Choi Young kissed her hair before talking.

"It's already very late, Imja, you should be resting."

"I'm not sleepy." And as if to prove her wrong her mouth opened in a big yawn, what made him smile. Choi Young turned his head slightly, and kissed her temple. She hummed and attempted to snuggle more against him, making him breathe in to control his lust. "You know; I should be grateful to this mistress lady."

Choi Young furrowed his brow and asked why.

"Well, it's because of everything she taught you that you make me so _very_ happy, and not only at those special times." Her voice was soft, her meaning obvious; she was incredibly happy with their intimacy. "I´m considering taking flowers to her grave, do you know where it is?"

Choi Young kissed her temple again. "No, after I left, Master never let me see her ever again." She sighed.

"Young-ah." She murmured, her hand covering his. "I'm glad you are here. I would have felt so lonely." And her breathing relaxed and she was deeply asleep soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: After having posted the last two chapters I sat down and cringed at a few reviews I received. While I understand that Choi Young for many out there (hell, even for me) is the perfect gentleman, the knight in leathery armor, I must also argue the simple detail that he is also a man. I wanted to expose his past, so he would feel loved in his future… while I won't go any further into details, or even consider arguing with my beloved readers (I would consider it a dishonor to you guys) I will only say that I will try my hardest not to bring the Mistress up again (even when she was key for the future development of the story). I wish to apologize to any of you who were offended by the turn the story took._

.  
.

Standing by the window and watching the busy night life in Seoul 2014, Choi Young hid his hands in his pockets. He felt at peace, his body finally relaxed after having let out those memories that seemed to haunt him for years; and to know that Eun Soo understood everything… He breathed out in relief, he hadn't wanted her to think he was a lust driven fool.

He had been afraid Eun Soo would be repulsed of his past and might push him away; but she kept amazing him, and her heart had been glad for his 'training', willing to simply enjoy his knowledge…

The door opened, and before the light could fill the room and cover him, Choi Young moved to hide away in between the thick curtains that gave Eun Soo privacy, waiting for the nurse to be done checking Eun Soo's temperature and blood pressure. But instead of a nurse coming in, two kids walked into the room and peeked on the woman sleeping on the bed. One of the lamps to the other side of the room lighted up, and Choi Young could see it was a boy, no older than five, and a girl around ten. Behind them the tall teenage boy whom he'd talk to before stepped into sight and looked at the woman sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Aigoo, look at that pretty face." He whispered, while the little boy whined a little question. "No, Young Jae you stay down here with us."

"Omma looks so young, I wonder how Appa…"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Choi Young, making the girl gasp loudly, but before the end of her little scream could echo in the room, the older boy, covered her mouth.

"I blabbered and told them Imja got surgery, so they worried and wanted to come to see her."

"I don't think it's necessary."

"Sure, try having a meal with their whining." As they talked, the little boy managed to climb onto the bed, and was about to throw himself into Eun Soo's body; but Choi Young took tight hold of him, and lifted him; keeping him at arm's length. Choi Young was never good at holding children so it was a weird thing to do; give him armor, give him any sort of weapon, even a dead body to carry, but not a child.

"You can't do that, boy. She would be in pain." The boy looked at him and then a broad smile adorned his face. Choi Young turned to look at the older child. "Who does this one take after?"

The young man smiled, "Long story." The boy reached to touch Choi Young's face, and he was set down on the floor, but the boy got his feet up, as if crouching, and refused to be set down. "Just… carry him for a bit. He'll want to get down soon." Choi Young scoffed, and pulled the child closer, unsure of himself, but the boy settled in his embrace quite nicely. "How did surgery go?"

"She'll be better soon; the doctor said she will be in a few more days but be discharged by next week."

"No, she'll be discharged in two days." Said the girl, smiling and touching Eun Soo's hand. Choi Young furrowed his brow… the girl was so sure of her words it unsettled him.

"Chung Hei, please." Hissed the younger man. "Anyway; how do you like it here? Are you comfortable? Missing Goryeo?"

Choi Young looked at the children, who were staring at him as if interested in his answer. "I'm not sure I should be talking with the children here."

"Oh, she's waking up." Announced the boy in his arms, making everyone turn to Eun Soo, who was frowning slightly in her sleep turning towards Choi Young. Her eyes fluttered open, and the three kids gasped in attempted to hide, but it was too late, she'd seen them. She smiled, broadly, and lifted her hand.

"What cute children." She said softly, and her eyes closed again, her sleep resuming; the girl sighed out loudly.

"Wow, what a scare. Hyun-ni, we should get going." She reached for the boy in Choi Young's arms, who quickly obeyed and followed his older sister.

"Hyun-_ni_?" Asked Choi Young, smiling.

"Tae Hyun, only mother and he can call me that."

"Hyun-ni, time to go."

"You are right," Choi Young set the child down, and watched the two little ones moving away. "How about we meet tomorrow?" Tae Hyun asked.

"Sure. I'll be going home after Omoni…"

"Oh wow… Omoni! You must really like grandma." Choi Young smiled, the door opened again, and this time it was the nurse for real. The children had been walking towards the door and they quickly hid in the bathroom, while Choi Young hurried to hide behind the curtains and Tae Hyun yelped, not seeing a place to hide.

The nurse hummed a soft song, turning on the lights and making Eun Soo groan and open her eyes in surprise. "What's this?" She asked, groggy.

"Just to check your pressure and temperature Doctor Yoo."

"Oh, and I was having such a nice dream…." Choi Young could see the children hiding in the bathroom peeking to look at the nurse; quietly, the little one was giggling and covering his mouth, while the girl was biting her lower lip. Choi Young put his finger to his lip and they nodded, closing the door quietly, turning Choi Young saw the nurse finishing her job, and smiling at Eun Soo.

"Are you in pain? Would you like something more for it?"

"No, I'm good. Just call Choi Young, he does this nice thing that takes the pain away" The Nurse almost laughed out loud, while behind the curtain Choi Young had to press his lips together and shake his head. She was still drugged, hopefully the nurse would understand.

"I'll let him know," Said the nurse, highly amused. "Rest while he comes alright?"

"Alright." She closed her eyes and snuggled against her pillow, as the nurse left her little trolley got stuck with something and after pushing it hard it moved as if nothing.

"Rest well, Doctor Yoo."

But the doctor was already asleep, the lights were turned off, and a minute of silence was given to the rest of the people awake in the room to wait. Choi Young was the first to slip out, the door to the bathroom opened the two kids slipped out too, giggling. "Hyun-ni." Called Choi Young softly, making the younger man slid out from under the bed, holding his hand. "Are you alright?"

"The trolley's wheel stuck on my pinky, I thought it would rip it off."

"Hyun-ni, I'll kiss it better." The little boy insisted.

"We have to go, before something else happens." Said Chung Hei, seriously.

"Yes, we'll meet tomorrow, alright Daejang?"

"Yes, hurry. Careful on your way out."

"He worried even when we aren't his… are we?" Asked Chung Hei, suddenly very confused.

"Depends on the point of view." Said Tae Hyun as they walked out.

"Bye, bye, Appa." Said the little one, as he walked from his sister's hand towards the door.

There was no dull moment for this family.

.  
.

"I have no idea how you get me to do what you want." Mused Choi Young, "But you always manage."

Eun Soo woke up a bit after the sunrise, and when she noticed Choi Young standing close by, she smiled; of course that wasn't what lead to his current predicament, it was what happened a bit after breakfast; which she was now allowed to have thanks to the doctor. It was her whining and pouting what got him to help her to shower _again_. Eun Soo sighed and allowed him to finish soaping her legs, up her back and finally helped her rinse. She cupped a bit of water in her hand and washed his face, making him pull back in surprise.

"Imja." He said softly, threateningly.

"What? I'm sick so you can't do anything to me."

"You won't be sick forever, remember that." He said, and finally smiled. "Alright, face." He asked softly, and washed her face with his soapy hand.

"Not that I´m getting a good facial now…" But water filled her mouth, and she spluttered in surprise. "Young-ah!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently, as the last of the soap washed from her body. She laughed, a sound that was always lovely coming from her, and Choi Young turned off the water, reaching for the towel. "Let's hurry, your mother might come early today."

"Alright." She pouted, and helped at the procedure, as best as she could while dragging an IV and barely capable of lifting herself up without help. He did most of the job anyway; drying her entire body, getting her dressed, covering her with the fragrant body lotion and settling her into bed. "But Young-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened after that night? Did you continue your training?" She asked, curious about the rest of the story, Choi Young sighed.

"Yes. I will tell you when we get back home, ok?"

"Promise?"

"When have I ever broken a promise, Imja?"

"I know of a time…" She said with a smile, referring to the time when he decided to not allow her return to heaven, as long as she remained happily by his side.

"Only because you agreed I could break it."

Eun Soo was covered, now freshly bathed, and Choi Young sat beside her, sighing loudly. "Wow. Who would have thought you could be so difficult? I broke a sweat."

"You are too nervous, I'm sure my parents would understand."

"Your mother would, your father might kill me."

The door opened and Hana hurried in, upon setting eyes on Choi Young her happy face dropped. "Yah! I wanted to be the first one to visit her today." She scoffed and pouted.

"I am leaving soon. I just dropped by to make sure she slept well." Announced Choi Young, making Eun Soo nod; Choi Young stood and fixed his coat, getting ready to leave.

"Oh you are going to a job interview?" Asked Hana, hopeful; apparently jobs made her happy.

"Is it so important that I find a job?" The thought kept making Choi Young shake his head.

"Of course, what good is a man who can't provide?" That hurt. Eun Soo sighed, shaking her head.

"I see your understanding in how a man must be the head of the house is extensive. Tell me, where did you learn?" Choi Young was utterly curious as to her answer, and Hana was more than enough to explain.

"Well, my father was always a provider, and after three failed relationships with poor men and an affair with a rich man, all of who provided, I expect a lot of men these days."

"Hana, it's enough." Eun Soo exclaimed.

"What?"

"I should go." Said Choi Young, surprised at the answer, yet highly amused. Hana sounded like one of the many widows at court, and he better not even meddle in her affairs.

"Good luck with golf!" Called Eun Soo, watching Choi Young's shoulder tense up as he halted suddenly, but then shuddered and walked away. Hana turned to Eun Soo, curious.

"Golf? Not with your father and Jung Woo, right?"

"Yes, he is playing for his right to marry me." Eun Soo declared playfully.

"Oh, then congratulations, you'll be your gynecologist's wife!" The joke wasn't funny for Eun Soo, whose features dropped to total seriousness, but Hana went on. "Can I have Mr. Hunky Hunk then?"

.  
.

Choi Young had been surprised when, upon arriving home, Sun Hi welcomed him with breakfast. She was adamant that he ate everything and changed into the outfit she pulled out for him; a pair of light pink pants and a white shirt. Where she got those Choi Young had no idea, but he was not wearing them. He found his black slacks, the one Eun Soo bought him because she thought they would look good on him, and put them on; amazingly enough they were quite comfortable. Next he found the gray shirt Eun Soo had insisted in buying and put it on, sighing. The black shoes, _sneakers_ as she called them, and finally combed his hair. He wasn't sure this was good enough to play golf but he might get a good idea when he walked out to the living room.

And Eun Soo would probably let him know… sometimes this time-traveler-secret he was forced to keep just wasn't helpful. He was tempted to call her, but she should be resting, he shouldn't bother her. Well, he hadn't live this far by been idle about his looks. Sighing, Choi Young walked out to the living room, and saw Kang Dae fixing his clubs, humming; he wore the most interesting clothes Choi Young had seen so far, in Goryeo or this Seoul.

He wore a small hat, like the caps he'd seen in the movies Eun Soo called 'French masterpieces', a white shirt… The pants were the most interesting thing; they were plaid, but the colors were bright; blue and green. Choi Young was tempted to forget about this whole trip and stay home, or go directly to Eun Soo; Sun Hi was also staring at Kang Dae, wearing a similar stare as Choi Young's. She, in the other hand, was able of producing some coherent words to describe the outfit.

"Darling, you are not wearing those out."

"Why not?"

Poor man didn't notice Sun Hi's tone left no room for argument.

After a little scuffle between the parents, Choi Young waited patiently, sitting on the sofa, for the doctor to come around to pick them up. "We should take Eun Soo's car, I'm sure she won't mind us using it."

"Just wait patiently, Jung Woo has never failed you; he always picks you up for Golf Day." Sun Hi coerced her husband to be patient.

_Golf Day_? So these two men shared a day of playing golf together; _then_, decided Choi Young at that moment, _I shall learn well and enjoy Golf Day with her father too_.

"Alright, Choi Young-ssi, do you know where Eun Soo stores her clubs?" Choi Young thought for a second, the day he picked up around the house he remembered a similar leather bag, hidden in the far side of the closet, and turned to fetch it. It wasn't as heavy as it looked, so he pulled it with him, and placed it in the living room. "They look fine, I guess you could use them."

There were several knocks on the door and Sun Hi hurried to open it; there was Jung Woo, wearing white plaid pants and a plaid shirt, wearing a similar hat to Kang Dae. "Morning," He said happily, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, they are!" She pulled a large bag and handed it over to Jung Woo, who smiled and gave a bow. "I made you guys some lunch, be sure to enjoy it!"

"Alright, thank you Madam."

Kang Dae hurried to pick up his bag, and walked out, Choi Young gathered the bag and followed with a sigh. Sun Hi smiled at him; "Don't worry too much, just try and have fun."

"Thank you Madam."

"Eun Soo told me you usually don't play golf, just do your best." Choi Young cleared his throat and walked after the two men, who had departed for the elevator without waiting for him. Not really surprised, Choi Young decided this was only a matter of getting Kang Dae's acceptance, somehow, and then he might rightfully marry Eun Soo. For a moment, as they boarded the elevator, Choi Young still been ignored, Choi Young considered if he should wait just for the man's acceptance to marry and drop the game now.

In his time it was of outmost importance to get the permission to marry, but he doubted it was of any importance now… after all even when the man did not accept him, Eun Soo was willing to be his. But still… His cellphone vibrated, and Choi Young pulled it out quietly, caressing the screen with his thumb. It was a message from Eun Soo.

He should have practiced his Hangeul. He read what he could: _Have … left already?_

_Yes_. He typed back, and hit the button, turning to look up; Jung Woo and Kang Dae were laughing about something. Again his cellphone vibrated.

_And Mother?_

_Eun Soo, really. _He thought with a sigh, before typing. _Home_, and he keeps the cellphone in hand knowing she would write again.

_You can't understand what I wrote, right?_ Her next message stated, but Choi Young's eyes widened. He understood! Before he could answer, his cellphone started ringing making the two men with him turn, as if he'd interrupted a very important conversation, and watched Choi Young answer the phone. "Hello?"

"_Did you take my golf clubs_?"

"Yes."

"_Listen, in the bag, there's a small inside pocket and there's some money in there; it's custom for us to buy drinks when we make a hole in one_." Before Choi Young could ask what she meant, Eun Soo continued quickly. "_Dad will be very happy if you do a hole in one and let you know you have to buy drinks. So, if you do a hole in one, use that money_."

"I shall try my best."

"_Are you wearing comfortable shoes_?"

"Yes."

"_I sent you a message, could you read it_?"

"Yes. I was about to answer."

"_Oh. Good morning, just take it easy and enjoy yourself, I'm sure Jung Woo will give you a few heads up about the field_."

"I'm more worried about other things right now."

"_Oh, yes, my father. Just… stay calm and let Daddy win_."

"It's not like I will take the lead, I've never…" The door to the elevator opened and the men walked out, been followed by Choi Young. "I'll call you as soon as I get there."

"_Are they leaving you behind_?"

"I am dragging tail, yes."

"_I can't believe… I'll talk to them as soon as they drop by_!"

"Imja please."

"_Fine, just take it easy_."

"I will try."

.  
.

The club was situated in a very beautiful field, the gardens were wide and well-kept and Choi Young could see people walked around them, keeping them in order. Men and women walked around, talking and holding their clubs, or bags, riding small cars and helping the ones getting out of the cars with their things. Jung Woo stopped the car and both he and Kang Dae got out, Choi Young followed; the day was windy and the fresh summer's breeze hit him, making him remember one of the many days in the middle of training ground. He looked around, watching men and women interact, the grand decorations of the lobby, and how high the ceilings were. Choi Young knew this Heavenly realm was full of lights, but he didn't expect them to decorate the center of rooms, as if lit glass candles in the middle of the day.

The vault of the lobby was covered in exquisite paintings of gazelles flying while pillow like clouds covered the blue sky. It was really interesting how the place was constructed…

Choi Young was called by Jung Woo, and the general hurried towards them; they left through the side door, apparently through the back, and Choi Young had to take a moment to gather his bearings. The field opened before them, the deep green grass extended as if never to end through the field, broken only by bits of woods, the grand lake, or the line of building surrounding the beautiful field. Men and women alike were playing at several parts of it, he catch several men in black moving around, inspecting the area as WooDalChi would while in search for something, that got Choi Young to furrow his brow; Jung Woo mentioned they should play a short game, to what Kang Dae agreed.

"Since Choi Young-ssi is a beginner, he should do the honors." Mentioned Jung Woo, smiling and making Kang Dae nod. Whatever he meant, Choi Young didn't understand immediately, but then he simply realized he had to hit the ball first. It was a strange custom, Choi Young expected the elder to begin the game, but if this was what Eun Soo's father wanted…

Choi Young moved to the bag full of golf clubs, aware that the boy sitting by the small cart was about to reach into the bag to pull one for him… "I'll do it." He said softly, and the boy blinked at him. Swallowing hard he chose a club, but the boy hissed, as if he were wrong. Looking at him, Choi Young set the club down, the boy nodded to another club, and Choi Young followed the quiet advice; he required the help anyway. Yet he wondered why this boy would help him…

Moving towards the place where Jung Woo had set the ball, watching how the doctor mockingly showed him the right way, Choi Young swallowed hard and stood. He could actually hear Eun Soo's voice as he went. _Remember your posture is real important, it's what differences a beginner from a pro, just remember to bend your knees, very slightly; your arms should be straight, one with the club, your back straight, but relaxed… _He followed her voice, while behind him Kang Dae furrowed his brow, amazed at how similar this posture was to his daughter's… but of course she had been his teacher. Still Choi Young sighed, turned to look at the field, more specifically where the ball was supposed to land, and without thinking much the club lifted.

The ball flew in a straight line; all was good, the angle, the speed, the…

The ball landed off mark by at least thirty meters.

Behind Choi Young, Jung Woo hid his laughter; Kang Dae wasn't as gentle and laughed out loud, while the caddy just shook his head.

"It's alright, Choi Young-ssi," Said Jung Woo, padding Choi Young's shoulder and making the man feel angry. "It happens to all of us."

"I don't remember you having such a bad ball, you are a natural Jung Woo." Commented Kang Dae, while Choi Young just swallowed hard and wondered just how long this game would really take.


	18. Chapter 18

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Choi Young was amazed at how good Jung Woo was in this golf thing; maybe he also had a scholarship like Eun Soo. Kang Dae praised him at most of his plays and totally ignored Choi Young, who was currently at the sand pit. The caddy delivered a club and nodded, standing close by.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Choi Young, to no one in particular, and looked at the ball.

"I think you needed the help, prof." Said the boy, smiling at Choi Young, but was ignored. "You should hit the ball with a bit more strength that usual, you don't want it to keep rolling down the side of the sand pit."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I've been working part time here for a while. I can give you some hints if you want, prof." Choi Young lifted to look at the boy, about to tell him to shut up, when his eyes found a rather interesting scene. At the open field ahead, standing by a flag's pole was a man in black. The boy turned and sighed. "That's the president's crew; they are checking the field so the president can play."

"President?"

"Yeah, he comes here a lot with his daughter." Choi Young said nothing, but turned to the ball. Whatever a _President _was seemed to be important.

"Choi Young-ssi, are you done?" Called Jung Woo, just as Choi Young swung the club and the ball shot his way, missing the doctor by an inch.

_Too bad._

However the sand lifted with the shot covered the doctor, and for a second the man just stood there too surprised to really understand what had just happened. Choi Young turned to the caddy, who gave him the thumbs up and quietly they made their way out of the sand pit. Choi Young stopped by Jung Woo's side, and cleared his throat.

"Sorry 'bout that." He murmured, and then hurried to the golf cart, biting his lips to keep from laughing.

.  
.

"I thought you could play golf, prof." Said the Caddy to Choi Young, while the two men took a moment to rest and drink some water. Choi Young was still sitting on the golf cart, thinking on how to manage a hole in one to impress Eun Soo's father. It was stupid really; he had so many other skills to impress him with, and it all came down to this ridiculous non-Korean sport. How patriotic where these new citizens of Goryeo!? For a moment he wondered; would the King and Queen know how to play this?

"It's my first time in this field."

"Ah." Produced the boy softly, nodding. "I bet you wanna make a hole in one."

"_What_?"

"All beginners want to. I can give you a few hints if you want." Choi Young didn't say a word but finally looked up at the kid, swallowing hard. After a few seconds of consideration he nodded. "You've got a perfect stance prof that much I give you, but you have to visualize the small ball going into the hole. When you stand there, just look at the distance between the hole and the ball." Choi Young gave a nod, as if calculating the move; actually imagining the scene in his brain. He would stand there, golf club in hand, "Create an imaginary line, and think you are playing with your favorite club, or a bat if you play baseball."

Or his sword, using it to hit the boy's head because they were misbehaving during training. He pictured himself placing a small rock over a wood beam, and turned to look at the misbehaving Dae Man, or Deok Man…

"Then hit it and make sure it covers the space, and… boom!... you'll have a hole in one." Choi Young's eyes focused and looked at the boy again, the knowledge might actually be very, _very_ useful.

After the men laughed and drank their bottles of water, Choi Young stood from the cart and took a deep decided breath. "Prof, I'll go to the hole and hold the flag up, alright? At least let's try to impress them." Said the Caddy, smiling. "_Hwating_!" The boy handed him a club, and Choi Young watched him hurry to the flag. Why was this kid helping him, he had no clue, but for some reason the boy reminded him of Dae Man; young and carefree, but set on helping him. He would have to ask him later, why he was helping.

"Ready Choi Young?" Called Jung Woo, following Kang Dae towards the cart. Without words Choi Young moved to the small monster on the ground, that ball had become enemy of the state, in this time and Goryeo, he'll make sure none of his men went through this torture… Or maybe they should so they can understand how difficult goals could be. Kang Dae and Jung Woo continued to talk, not interested at Choi Young's next attempt at playing.

The general watched the caddy lift the flag pole and took a deep breath; really if he kept taking deep breath he might get dizzy with too much oxygen in blood…

Instead of the golf club he pictured it was the Precious Sword in hand, that he was wearing his usual robes, and boots, not silly tennis shoes. Instead of the caddy holding up the flag was Eun Soo, wearing the white and purple robes she'd been given at the castle, she lifted her fist, cheering for him. Relaxing his shoulder he slowed down his breath, imagined a dotted line that went from the position of the resting ball to the hole, and finally…

The ball went flying, making both Jung Woo and Kang Dae turn. The ball flew in perfect angle, bounced on the ground and landed in the hole.

Jung Woo's dropped the bottle of water he was holding, while Kang Dae let out a laugh.

"I'll be damned! He's buying drinks!"

"Wow, he's getting better. Somehow he is." Said Jung Woo, moving to pad Choi Young on the back, smiling. "Good job." Choi Young, who was too happy with the play shook hands with the man, and moved aside to let the doctor play. "Did you see? The president is here." Said Jung Woo, while Kang Dae turned to look at the tee, the place where the game began, where a man stood, surrounded by men in black and the owners of the golf club (or so Jung Woo informed them). "I never thought we'd be so close to the President."

"Does he visit a lot?" Asked Kang Dae to the caddy, who was returning to congratulate Choi Young, and nodded at the question.

"He seems to like this field; he said it was really relaxing. You can tell when he'll come after stressful cabinet meetings."

"Of course! He needs to relax a little after fighting those vultures."

"I guess." Kang Dae took his turn, and Choi Young lifted his gaze, watching two men in black walking past the small bit of woods close to the tee. Why would they be still inspecting if the man was already playing? Choi Young shook his head; whoever rallied the forces of bodyguards around here was really bad at it.

"Let's go to the next hole," Called Kang Dae, once the play was done; but Choi Young continued to stare towards the two men moving towards the president. They weren't wearing the same style of clothes as the other men in black, one of them even had a hat, and they were wearing tennis shoes.

That was alarmingly _**off**_.

"Choi Young-ssi?" Called Kang Dae furrowing his brow at Choi Young.

"Go ahead. I'll be right there." Said Choi Young, not turning, and walked towards the two men; both Jung Woo and Kang Dae watched him surprised.

The young woman playing with the President was swinging her club, when a sudden ruckus called for their attention. They all moved away, attempting to stop the two intruders attempting to hurt the president and his daughter. Unaware that from behind, another four men were ready to take the opportunity to and actually kill the man; when the woman let out a cry of surprise, the bodyguards realized they were too far away to help them.

Choi Young appeared from the side, having run uphill towards the President and hit the attacked on the jaw with the club he was carrying. The man who managed to put his hands on the woman, was grabbed by the back of his neck, and pulled; the woman fell to the ground with a yelp. The man struggled against the hold, and attempted to hit Choi Young with his elbows, but Choi Young easily avoided him, and kicked him to the ground, just as an armed man attempted to stab him. The golf club was thrown his way, hitting his stomach, once the man bend over, Choi Young hit his neck and the man fell unconscious on to the ground.

The fourth man, noticing how this stranger had managed to drop his friends, turned and started to run. Several of the men in black attempted to stop him, but were easily thrown to the side. Choi Young ran after him, eyes set on the man; these bodyguards were useless… If any of them were part of WooDalChi he might be hitting them too.

The man managed to escape the lobby, avoided been hit by a car, and through the driveway, police were appearing from the side, and he skipped them by entering the gardens. Choi Young followed suit, running cleanly through the lobby, sliding over one of the car's hood, and managing to jump the gate that lead from the gardens to the pool, where he finally tagged the man and they both were thrown to the side and into the pool. Underwater the man struggled with Choi Young to be released, but the general managed to get the man under a headlock and they both emerged from under the chlorine waters, making the viewers (women in disturbingly small clothes) cry and attempt to move away. Once on solid ground, the boy attempted to escape again, but Choi Young hit his stomach and he dropped to the ground, groaning in pain before falling unconscious.

Panting, Choi Young watched the boy and realized two things: In the two weeks he'd been in this Heavenly realm he'd managed to be out of shape, and he'd left his father-in-law behind.

"_Hands in the air_!" Turning in surprise, Choi Young watched two armed police officers, moving quickly towards him.

This will be very interesting to explain to Imja.

.  
.

Sitting in the back seat of a police car, with his hands handcuffed behind his back and still wet, Choi Young wondered in all his wrongdoings. He was pretty sure there were very few and he did not deserve such punishment; so he wondered who this president guy was because he was already in trouble as it was. Maybe this President person was someone who was meant to be murdered and he's gone and messed things up? He'd heard of ridiculous things, but to kill another man and having the man who helped…

The door opened, making Choi Young turn and look at the man in black. "Are you alright?" He asked, making Choi Young stare at him. "Get this cuff off him, right now!" He cried, making the police officers move quickly to get the cuffs off, and once free Choi Young slid out of the police car, rubbing his wrists. "Sir, the President would like to meet you."

"Choi Young-ssi!" Called a familiar voice, making the general to turn; Kang Dae and Jung Woo were attempting to near him. Ignoring the man, Choi Young moved towards them. "Are you alright?" Asked Jung Woo, worried and inspecting him (as a doctor should)

"Are you insane, running around like that!?" Said Kang Dae, as a father should, hitting the man's shoulder. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"I am fine, sir, no need to worry."

"Well, as long as you are." For some reason the man's stare had soften, and there was some pride in them. Choi Young could recognize that stare anywhere, it was very similar to the one his own father held after watching him train, or become better at sword fighting.

"You are one crazy fool!" Said Jung Woo, "You saved the President's life."

"And got arrested." Said Choi Young, rubbing his wrists. Behind them, the man in black made his way; and pulled at Choi Young's arm, making the general turn about to hurt this stranger.

"Sir, please this way."

"Hey, hey! Where are you talking my son in law!" Those words made Choi Young turn to Kang Dae, surprised; it was the only way he could have been dragged away. Jung Woo announced to the guards that they were both with Choi Young, and were allowed to cross the line '_do-not-cross' _line, hurrying to follow. While the general was guided through the empty hobby, he escaped the stranger's hold, and set some space between them, following accordingly. He didn't seem to mean harm, but set on delivering Choi Young to the President guy. There were calls from the press, that made Choi Young turn; flashes blinded him, but before he could make out what was going on, and actually answer questions, Jung Woo and Kang Dae moved him towards the direction the man in black was walking; covering him.

They entered a large room, where the man and daughter were sitting on a sofa, the girl crying while the father was attempting to console her. Choi Young stopped before them, and sighed.

"Sir, this is the man who stopped the assassins."

The three men bowed, but Choi Young quickly became the center of attention; the President stood and pulled the man into a hug, surprising everyone. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

.  
.

Eun Soo sighed; the room she was in was better furnished, and the bed was way softer than the one at the intensive care unit. Her mother fussed around, fixing everything up so she could be more comfortable and have everything close by in case she might need it.

"Mom, has Choi Young called?"

"No, he hasn't; I bet he must be having fun with your father and Jung Woo."

"Yeah, right." Murmured Eun Soo, reaching for her cellphone.

"Would you like to watch some TV? It'll help pass the time."

"Lately there's nothing good on."

The door burst open, and Hana hurried in; "Turn on the TV!"

"But Eun Soo says there's nothing good on."

"Oh you'll love this, trust me!" Sun Hi reached for the remote and turned on the TV; the news were on all stations, announcing the president and his daughter had survived an attempt of murder.

"What's there to love?" Asked Eun Soo, bored.

"Just watch." Nagged Hana, looking at the screen. The reporter announced that they were at a press conference with the President and his savior…

"Oh. My. God." Said Eun Soo, paling. Choi Young was covering from the flash of cameras, furrowing his brow while the President made a statement about how _this young man had saved his life from the barbaric acts of senseless people_. Here he was trying to remain anonymous, and his face was plastered in all stations, pictures of him will be running on papers, the internet and magazines… This is bad. Eun Soo searched for Choi Young's number and dialed; on the screen she saw Choi Young pull out his phone and answer, the noise of cameras, loud voices and finally his voice reached her.

"_Hello?_"

"You are on National TV!"

"_Imja, is everything alright? Do you hurt?_"

"You are on TV!" she cried out, and could see the man attempting to leave the stage he was on, trying to talk to her.

"_I am?_" She could see him looking at the cameras and finally leaving the room, followed by some reporters while the President continued to talk. There was a short struggle and finally the sound of a door closing. "_Can you hear me?_"

.  
.

"_Yes, are you insane? Everyone would now know who you are!_"

"No, they will think they know, but they don't."

"_Choi…"_

"I will disappear again, worry not." A heavy sigh left him, and there was some silence on the line.

"_Why did you look like you were wet?"_

"Because I am wet, I fell into a pool."

"_Why did you fall into a pool?"_

"Long story."

"_You saved the President_?"

"Yes, but Eun Soo; what is this president person's job?"

A knock on the door made him turn, and before Eun Soo could answer, he opened the door; a microphone was shoved his way. "A few words on your actions, sir?" Choi Young just closed the door.

"He must be quite famous because people keep asking me questions."

"Just stay put." She ordered, and hung up, Choi Young called her name several times, and groaned, hiding the phone in his pocket. With the door locked he dared move away and searching for any sort of way out. The window was sealed shut, and he could see people walking around, as if searching for him. There was no other way out, so he took off his coat and was about to hit the glass with his covered hand…

Again there was a knock on the door, and for a minute Choi Young wasn't sure he should open the door. "Choi Young-ssi, it's Jung Woo." For a moment, Choi Young was quiet. "Eun Soo called, and explained everything to me." Explained everything? Eun Soo really did that? Choi Young moved to the door and opened it, allowing access to the doctor. "I did notice you were nervous around crowds but I didn't know you could have anxiety attacks." Said Jung Woo, and Choi Young furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"The president's bodyguards are clearing the hallway and offering to take us through the backdoor, would you be alright?" The man was been very kind, something odd; but Choi Young had to accept the help he was offering. "I will be giving out a statement in your behalf, that way the reporters would be happy and let us leave."

"Fine, we will do that then."

"Ok, let's go out; the men are waiting for us."

Choi Young took a deep breath, reading his heart for the mess of people would find, and Jung Woo opened the door. Amazingly enough the hallway was empty; They both walked out and found several men in black keeping guard. A woman stood close by, holding what looked like a book and smiling. "Sir, thank you for your patriotic acts, we are very proud to call you a citizen of our nation." Choi Young gave a bow, avoiding the woman's eyes. "I have been informed you won't be attending the press conference, so I am here to take you to the car that will take you out of the property."

"This is my son in law." Said Kang Dae, been brought forward by one of the men in black, and padding Choi Young's back. This surprised the general who bowed ot the older man. "See, he's very polite, strong, and patriotic. Jung Woo, take note."

"Yes, sir." Answered Jung Woo, but a man in black asked him to walk back to the press conference with him. The President's secretary continued to talk to Choi Young.

"The President would like to extend his thanks, once again, and has instructed me to get your phone number so we can arrange a meeting."

Choi Young shook his head. "There is no need,"

"Please, just give me your mobile number and I will be calling…"

"No."

The woman stared at him, surprised, and pulled out a card from her pocket. "Then please take my card and call me tomorrow…"

"I decline the invitation, thank you." How could he accept another woman's number when he promised Imja he wouldn't take it? Kang Dae laughed and took the card.

"I'll do it for him, don't worry." The woman gave a nervous laugh, and looked at Choi Young up and down.

"This way out please."

.  
.

_**Author's Ramblings**__: the odds of a hole in one for an amateur are 1 in 12,750… or so I read. :D_


	19. Chapter 19

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

.  
.

All and all, the day was a very interesting one.

Security footage has been rolled on the TV networks, showing how Choi Young appeared out of nowhere and defeated the four men, singlehandedly, while the President's security guards couldn't even hold back a single attacker. Many were questioning the Blue House's security teams while others were wondering who Choi Young was, where he was from, and if he was married. Eun Soo pointed out that they should be asking for his career or age, not his marital status but she was just glad the man hadn't been injured. The only problem was that he'd gone home to change his wet clothes and reporters had followed him, so there was just no way Choi Young could visit her that day. Since he didn't know where Eun Soo's new room was exactly, Choi Young walked up and down the apartment, wondering if he should call Eun Soo, or just let her rest. Kang Dae managed to leave the building, and had taken some clothes for Eun Soo, along with his agreement for Eun Soo to marry Choi Young.

Choi Young couldn't remember feeling so lonely. How he spent the night alone, or could just sleep alone… the general couldn't remember.

It was good to know that Kang Dae now approved of him, but without been able to share with Eun Soo, at least five minutes, holding her hand… It all seemed pointless. There was a knock on the door and sighing, Choi Young figured it must be either one of Eun Soo's parents, so without asking he opened. The flash that followed blinded him, and he was suddenly pushed back into the house, and he took hold of the person, about to punch whoever he was on the stomach; but they both stumbled with the small table to the side of the foyer and with a hiss of surprise they both fell to the ground. His back hit the ground, hard, and he groaned, but he looked up to the newcomer, who was laughing, actually laughing at their tumble.

"Congratulations! You are now part of the family! How does it feel?"

"Tae Hyun?" Asked Choi Young, breathless, looking at the boy.

"Yeah, who else? Security is tight, no matter what reporters say or do, they can't even enter the building."

"I could have killed you!"

"I thought you would be happy Kang Dae accepted you into the family? Don't you like the good news?"

"Those were the grand news you were talking about?"

"Yeah." Choi Young stared at him for a second and then sighed.

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Get off me."

"Only because you asked nicely." Once the boy moved, Choi Young sat up and looked him over.

"What are you doing here?" Tae Hyun took another picture of Choi Young, making the general groan, and sat beside him. "Why are you taking so many pictures?"

"You are a hero, we need lots of pictures of the moment." Choi Young glared at him un-amused, and they both sighed. "Well, since you can't go out, can you offer me some water?"

"Of course." And finally the general stood. "Come with me."

"I always looked at this apartment from the outside." Said Tae Hyun while looking around, amazed. "It's bigger than it looks." Choi Young served him some water and handed him the cold glass. "I deliver food for Imja sometimes, that's how I got to see her."

"Why do you visit her? Don' t you have other more important things to do?"

"Well… I like to see how your relationship developed; you would be amazed at how things change when one simple detail is out of place."

Choi Young didn't answer, but offered the boy to sit. "Should we talk of whatever you wanted to talk about?"

"Sure." The boy moved to the sofa and sat, amused by the softness of it. Choi Young watched, shaking his head, and sat across from Tae Hyun, who drank from the tall glass of water. "It's amazing how technology keep water cool, huh?" Choi Young only nodded, and the boy set the empty glass over the table. "You won't like what I have to say."

"Just speak."

"Well, it's what I said before. There will come a time, very soon, when you'll have to go back. But only for a little bit…"

"I am not leaving Imja behind, I already told you this."

"In order to be with Imja you both must part; it's an invariable. No matter which dimension I go you two are ultimately separated before you can spend a lifetime together."

"We have been separated; she was alone for two years, isn't that enough for her?"

"Oh she knows the pain of separation, but you don't."

Choi Young stared at the boy, who seemed very convinced of the crap he was talking. "That is the most ridiculous thing you've said so far. Do you usually act like this or only while around me?"

"No, usually I act a lot like this;" His head lowered he took a deep breath and then quickly looked back up, his entire demeanor changed; he now looked like a petulant child. "_Daaad_…" He whined, making Choi Young turn away, annoyed. "You've got to listen to me."

"Stop joking around!"

"I'm not joking around that's how I usually act! And what I said about you going back still stands. Whether you like it or not you will have to go back; why? There still are things you must do for yourself in the past, I can tell you what it is right now but you must be open to take the trip."

"What of Imja…"

"Forget Imja for a second!" Said Tae Hyun standing and picking up a book that was resting on the TV table, and found a page, then shove it Choi Young's way. "How can this be found if this place doesn't exist?"

Choi Young hadn't look at the book since that night Imja had been bleeding, no matter how much he'd wanted to read or find out what happened to those he loved. The pictures in the book made him frown. The layout was very familiar, yet Choi Young couldn't pinpoint how; he attempted to read what it said but Tae Hyun took the book away. "In order for people to know you existed, and that you were real, no a legend, you have to go back and hide all these things."

"What's the difference? People seem fine without knowing I didn't exist."

"Wow… that's the most depressing thought I heard all week." Tae Hyun dropped on bed, and watched the man across, who seemed adamant on staying. "It's not only about you, or Imja; there are other people around you. Imja is important but there were other players in the game, and they miss you terribly."

His WooDalChi came to memory, his aunt and the Suribang, then the King and Queen… Those were the only ones to miss him. Although he had done lots of things to safeguard the Crown and country, he'd followed his heart to his point, and so far he hadn't regretted it. Yet… the boy had managed to chip away the defense he's subconsciously created against memory, against the past that was so far away now, although he only left for a few weeks. Choi Young swallowed hard, and turned away.

"I'm sure not even that will change your resolve, so I'll just figure out another way." Tae Hyun stood, and took a deep breath. "I should be going now, you need to sit down and think things through."

"I am not leaving Imja. What if I can't return?" Before Tae Hyun could assure him he would return, Choi Young continued. "What if you are wrong and can't bring me back here, to her? She's sick, and I won't leave her." Tae Hyun smiled and nodded, walking towards the door.

"We'll talk some other day, be careful with Imja when she gets back." And with that the boy pulled out a cap from his pocket and put it on, leaving the apartment quietly.

His lips quiver and Choi Young is suddenly attacked by images of the boys; of the tall fool Deok Man, training the new WooDalChi with the sword and spear, of the vice general Choong-sik, checking paperwork and putting away the documents Choi Young would need to sign. The dear boy Dae Man, jumping around and in the lookout for his general to return. He'd sworn, under oath, never to leave them behind, to be their strength and their right hand when needed, he promised to lay down his life if need be for them and he'd abandoned them. He breathed out, and looked out the windows, where the lamp posts could be seen, lighting up shyly as Choi Young wondered if they could ever forgive him.

He'd left them behind, for a woman?

But they knew how important she was, they had seen and spied, and even gossiped about them… they knew…

Somewhere in the history books, or the records of the land, their stories were written; yet Choi Young was afraid to look them up and find what happened to them. Even looking at the book was painful.

But he had Imja, right? He couldn't look back at the past as he'd done when Mae Hee died, he couldn't live in the past when his future was here, with Imja.

Right?

.  
.

Reporters were insane.

Using the skills he learned in the brigade and perfected during his time as WooDalChi, Choi Young managed to leave the building unnoticed, as if a spy, leaving the crazy reporters behind. Reporters on the TV and newspaper continued to wonder why he was hiding or just where, unaware that he was still in the same apartment many other reporters were scouting. He didn't like to watch himself taking out the would-be-murderers on the news so he avoided even turning the TV on. After a day without seeing Eun Soo, he finally made his way down the path that lead to the hospital, walking quickly and avoiding eye contact with everyone in his path. Finally at the hospital lobby he found the stairs, and before a nurse, who had been eyeing him for a while, could walk forward and talk to him, Choi Young hurried up the stairs.

But now that he thought about it, why bother? Everyone knew he was the doctor's boyfriend. He hurried into the VVIP room, and closed the door while looking out, hoping no one had followed him.

"The hero!" Called a female voice, making him turn and press his back to the door, only to find Hana walking towards him and Sun Hi and Kang Dae turning to look at him. "If I had known you knew all those moves I would have asked you for self-defense classes!" Said Hana, taking his arm and dragging him towards Eun Soo, who was watching her friend with annoyance. "I know, Soo-ya, you told me."

Eun Soo opened her arms and pulled Choi Young towards her, kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"Well now that Choi Young-ssi is here, I'll go home." Surprised Choi Young turned, while Eun Soo pouted. Sun Hi was gathering her bag and her husband was helping her with her coat. "You can take care of her while I go home and rest a bit. Besides you two need some privacy, right Honey?"

"Yes, of course!" Agreed Kang Dae quickly, surprising the couple. "And I have to call the President's assistant. So we'll be going."

"I'll walk with you guys, I have to continue my rounds." Announced Hana, turning to Eun Soo. "I'll be back during my break, so try and rest."

"Alright, Mom, don't forget the laundry."

"Oh, yes, I'll be back after lunch, alright?" Asked Sun Hi leaning to kiss her daughter's forehead and pad Choi Young's hair, as if he were a little kid. "Be good you two."

"We'll try mom."

"And no leaving my daughter to fight bad guys, alright Choi Young?"

"Absolutely madam." The other three departed leaving them alone, and as soon as the door clicked closed, Eun Soo pulled Choi Young for a deep kiss.

"You bad boy! I missed you!"

"What?"

"You are the hero of the day! Do you know how proud I am of you?" She said with a big smile. "You saved the president."

"I was told." He said a little confused, and gave her another kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, I really wanted to ask; when did you come up with the idea that you were a professor?"

"What?"

"In the news, they showed a picture of you, you said you were a professor at the university…" The way he was looking at her made Eun Soo stop and stare at him. "You haven't look at the news?"

"I don't like to watch myself." He muttered, as she pulled out a newspaper, and unfolded it; there he was in front page, with the big announcement that he was a patriotic University Professor, in a sabbatical, and he was the national hero. He took the newspaper from her, before she could finish reading, and looked at the printed information. "I don't understand, how… when?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, general." They stared at each other and Choi Young felt helpless for a moment. What was going on? "For the record, general, I think you would look good with glasses."

"Imja, this… doesn't make sense!"

"I know."

"How can I be a professor, how can I have a career here when…" He stopped talking, closing his eyes and pulling away from her. He threw the newspaper on the nearby desk and moved to the window, standing before it. Could it be he actually left Imja behind, just to have this career? Could it be that he leaves her after this? The pressure of having the press after him wasn't that bad, and he DID NOT wish to leave her behind. Could it be that boy somehow tricked him into leaving.

"Daejang?" Called her sweet voice, cutting through the fog of his mind, making him turn sharply to her. She was smiling, and her arms opened to welcome him; Choi Young acted impulsively, and moved back into her arms, wrapping around her. "I don't want to worry about that now, how about you?"

He has been worried about that for days. "No, I don't either."

"I missed you, can I have another kiss?" She asked, making Choi Young smile, and kissed her lips tenderly. "Daejang?"

"Yes Imja?"

"Can you help me bathe?"

The exasperated sigh that he let out made her smile brightly.

.  
.

_**Two Days Later**_

The door opened with a loud laughter coming from Eun Soo, Sun Hi appeared from the kitchen wearing a flowery apron and drying her hands in a small yellow towel.

"I'm home!" Called Eun Soo, walking into the apartment and laughing while Choi Young in before her, moving things out of her way so she wouldn't trip and fall.. Sun Hi hurried to kiss her daughter, while Kang Dae entered the apartment with the bag Eun Soo had taken to the hospital; complaining it was too heavy. "I'm so glad to be back!" Said Eun Soo happily, and swung her legs like a little girl. "Omma! I want porridge!"

"Take her to her room, Choi Young-ssi, everything's ready for her."

"My room? I want to watch TV in my living room."

"You've had enough excitement for the day, Imja, let's go to the bed."

"Appa! Can't I stay with you?" Whined Eun Soo, happily, as Choi Young walked her to the bedroom. The older man smiled.

"I'm sorry honey, but you have to rest."

"But I'm all better." Cried Eun Soo, and after a second of silence continued. "Omma, is that Kimchi I smell!?"

"You need to rest, Imja." Said Choi Young, settling Eun Soo over her bed, making her sigh and wiggle happily over her bed.

"My bed! I love you, bed." Choi young stared at her for a second then reached for the covers.

"Did you miss me more or the bed?"

"I don't know." She answered, as if thinking about the answer. "I can't tell."

About to answer, but undignified by her words, Choi Young covered her, but Eun Soo uncovered herself, about to get up but he stopped her. "I missed you more, promise!" But he just kissed her forehead.

"Rest. The doctor said you need to rest."

"Choi Young-ssi!" She said pulling at his arm too hard, and gasping as sudden pain made its way in her frail body. Choi Young fell to her side, touching her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Do you hurt?"

"I don't want to be in bed."

"You obviously are still in pain, just sit still would you? Do you want those stitches to open?"

"By now they won't open, they can swell but not open." It was a lie obviously; she was always checking the stitches he'd had till the day she took them off.

Choi Young stared at her, as if annoyed, but then leaned and kissed her forehead. "I don't think it's a good idea if I stay here with you, alone. So I'll be going to the living room."

"I will go with you." She said quickly, unwilling to stay in bed. Since she was home she wanted to be by his side, or by her parent's side.

"Rest." Instructed Choi Young, and stood, leaving the room. Eun Soo was a little surprised with her fiancée's actions, and simply pouted. Then a grin plastered on her face.

"Appa!" Screamed the doctor. "I want to watch TV!"


	20. Chapter 20

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Eun Soo was now a little spoiled thanks to all the attention she'd been receiving while she was in the hospital. Choi Young was aware that it was partly his fault as well, but he would try and get a bit stern with her. It would probably help when her parents lost control of her; like how Kang Dae dragged the TV to the bedroom, or how they had dinner in there so she wouldn't be lonely. Sun Hi had prepared the sleeping mats on the wide space beside the bed, and while the mother insisted Choi Young slept by Eun Soo the general refused, disappointing his girlfriend. So, the two women slept in the bed, while the men slept of the floor.

Around midnight, when Kang Dae was snoring happily at the other side of the sleeping mat, and Sun Hi sighed in sleep, Eun Soo's hand lowered and caressed Choi Young's hair; making the general turn and open his eyes. Against doctor's orders, Eun Soo was resting on her side, a pillow pressed to her belly, and her hand caressing him. "Do you need anything?" He asked, softly, watching her smile.

"You." She answered simply, making him clear his throat and turn to make sure his future father in law didn't hear the answer.

"Imja…"

"I love you."

He was supposed to leave the warmth of this home, for the coldness of Goryeo, really? After that simple demonstration of affection he couldn't bring himself to even consider the idea; no matter how much the boys missed him. Eun Soo let out a soft gasp and her hand moved away, so that she can push the pillow behind her. Choi Young watched as she attempted to get up. "Where are you going?"

"I want to lie down next to you." She said, stubbornly sitting up and gasping a little in pain.

"No! Stay in bed." She whimpered, and then pouted; it melted his heart. He sighed and stood up, looking at her parents making sure no one had woken up and lifted her in his arms. Eun Soo smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go to the couch then."

"Alright." She answered meekly, something so unlike her that made Choi Young shake his head in disbelief. He walked them quietly through the dark apartment with her in arms, they moved towards the living room. He had learned the layout of the apartment pretty well and avoided bumping his toes with the corners of the furniture; finally he managed to rest over the large couch with Eun Soo sprawled over him. They were quiet for a while, getting comfortable, and finally she sighed, her head resting against his chest. "I missed being like this with you."

He kissed her hair.

"The last time we were like this on this couch…" She let out a gasp. "I was teaching you about birth control." She said softly, teasingly, the softness of her voice made him groan.

"If I remember correctly I was teaching you the correct terms for intimacy…"

"Yeah, I am too shy for my own good. I can barely say the word 'cock' without blushing." And she kissed his chin, while he cleared his throat.

"Don't, Imja, it's already hard like this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's hard not to be able to have you, it's been a week already."

"But I'm fine." She defended weakly, and kissed his chin.

"Jung Woo talked to me before leaving the hospital, he explained we should wait at least two weeks before having intimacy…"

"_Two weeks_!?"

"And I intend to wait. So please, let's… not talk about it." Eun Soo kissed him again, and decided it was a good idea not to talk about it, instead her hands reached for his face and she kissed him, again and again, and when he attempted to stop her, probably to get some leverage in the situation, Eun Soo didn't allow it. His hands fell to her hips, one of his legs lifting to part hers… She moaned softly, oddly aware of her parents sleeping in the next room; this weird thought sent a thrilling shudder down her body, and she breathed in his scent. If they didn't do something quickly her parents might actually caughtthem making out here…

"I missed you." Her voice brought his erection to life, he pressed hot and hard against her hip, surprising her with the intensity. "I want you."

"Imja, please…" He rarely begged, but she liked when he begged this way. It made her feel as if she were in control here. They kissed some more, until he gasped and pulled away from her lips as if in pain.

"Choi Young?"

"I don't think this will work."

"You'll need a cold shower." She whispered softly, biting her lower lip. It was meant as a question, but came out as a statement.

"If you keep this up I will need more than that."

"I can help."

"No, you cannot." He pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her. "I want to bury myself in you, Imja, and for your sake I better not." He whispered into her ear, making her shudder and she closed her eyes for a moment; the words were exciting, and she could swear she was already pooling for him. _Damn you Jung Woo, damn you and your doctor's orders!_ She cursed the man, although she understood it was a crazy idea to attempt and have sex now, it would hurt more… His erection demanded attention, but he simply sighed, resigned.

"Young-ah." She gasped softly, kissing his cheek.

"I will take that cold shower now," He said, lifting swiftly, so she wouldn't hurt. "And I will think of you when I take myself over the edge." She blushed, and hid against his shoulder, while smiling; it was such an odd thrill to think she was in bed, while he was touching himself in her bathroom. Nah, he wouldn't… right?

What hurt wasn't the fact that she'd gotten so excited, but because there was very little she could do about it. At least for now.

.  
.

The apartment had two bathrooms, and while Eun Soo and Choi Young always used the one in the bedroom, her parents complained that the one outside had been turned into a storage room. There were boxes full of old clothes, some supplies, even old electronics Eun Soo hadn't thrown away, and books, mountains of books piled on the corners. Since no one used it, Eun Soo had even stored some plastic storage boxes in the shower stall. Her father had cleaned up as much as he could, pushing things aside and uncovering the toilet and making space for the stall. Yet, with Eun Soo home, he started nagging as to why she had gathered everything up in boxes, or bags and had piled everything up…

"Actually that was me Sir." Corrected Choi Young, apologizing. "I honestly thought this was a storage room. I did not see the… toilet."

Kang Dae had to admit that his (soon to be) son in law was a little strange, but then Eun Soo explained she had covered the toilet with cardboard boxes.

"I rarely have visitors."

"Because you have been trapping yourself in this house, that's why!" Said Kang Dae a little angry, but then he smiled turning to Choi Young. "Until our National Hero appeared. Wow! Where did you meet this great man?" Choi Young was padded on the back, and thanked Kang Dae, while Eun Soo smiled and avoided answering the question. "We should take him to play golf, and teach him as much as we can."

"Dad I think one game was enough for him, alright? At least for now."

"Yeah, anyway, what I wanted to talk about was this…" And Kang Dae pulled out a large white box, making Choi Young's eyes widen; the younger man reached for it, and pulled it protectively towards his chest. "What… what do you think you are doing?"

"This is a… very private item, Sir. Very precious for me." Choi Young bowed and with the white box in hand hurried towards the bedroom, closing the door quietly. Eun Soo was surprised for a second and turned to her father.

"Aigoo, he must really enjoy history then. I also wanted to ask about his." Said Kang Dae, pulling out a large clothes' bag, opening the zipper to reveal Choi young's Goryeo clothes; Eun Soo laughed nervously.

"You see, he found some tailoring documents from Goryeo and he liked it so much he had a seamstress measure him and make him some clothes." Answered Eun Soo, quickly zipping the bag up and placing it where it belonged. "But Daddy, what was in the box?"

"A sword, a very sharp sword."

"Oh, that…" Eun Soo smiled nervously. "It's a family heirloom. Very precious for him." She hoped that would explain Choi Young's possessive behavior of the sword, and her father simply narrowed his eyes.

"Are you hiding something form me?"

"Who? Me?"

"You two!"

"No, of course not!" She laughed, nervously, before her mother arrived at the scene.

"Soo-yah, time for your pain pills."

"Oh, thanks mom. Can I have some porridge too?"

"Of course." Sing sang her mother, pulling her child gently towards the kitchen.

In the bedroom Choi Young pulled the Precious Sword from its hiding place and it glinted with the little light the thick curtains allowed through. The sound of its sharp edge cutting through the air didn't disturb the general who for a second was back at the barracks, surrounded by the crisp fresh wind, and alone. How would his master react if he knew the sword was stored away, instead of been used to defend the country? The thought sobered Choi Young from his love drunkenness and his father's words invaded his mind.

_Promise me you'll give your life for this country._ His voice echoes in the distance, as if a memory hidden he'd taken the time to hide away. _Promise me that no matter what you do, it would be for the good of this land. And the people in it._

_Aboji,_ thought Choi Young suddenly worried, _Have I failed you for coming after her? For wishing for a bit of happiness? I have found what I searched for so long, but Aboji, can I have her? Can I be happy by her?_

The door slid open, quietly, and Choi Young took in a deep breath, sheathing his sword in its scabbard. He didn't hide the sword away as Eun Soo came to sit beside him. "General, is everything alright?"

"I didn't want your father to hurt himself with the Precious Sword." He answered softly, keeping the sword over his lap as he closed the white box and slid it where he found it several weeks before, under the bed. "I shouldn't hide it from him, right?"

Eun Soo nodded. Choi Young slid an arm around her shoulders and she rested against him, one hand fisting with his shirt. "Daejang?" He turned slightly towards her but didn't answer verbally. "Will you regret staying with me?"

Choi Young swallowed hard, and for once he couldn't answer.

.  
.

Eun Soo fell asleep in Choi Young's arms that afternoon, and Choi Young walked out of the room quietly; the door clicked closed and when he turned he was surprised to find Sun Hi looking up at him. "Choi Young-ah?"

"Eh?" He produced, surprised at her stealthy movements.

"Would you join me for a bit in the kitchen?"

Kitchen? No…kitchen and Choi Young didn't mix, he was bright enough to understand that, but of course, the woman wouldn't take a No for an answer.

So Choi Young was dragged to the small room, and while the woman talked about something Eun Soo liked he watched as she moved around. "I'm sure Eun Soo will be fine, and now that she is home her healing will be faster. I would like to stay here longer, but that husband of mine is already worried about the house."

"I'm sure your husband can return before you, madam, you could stay…"

"No, I know when I'm intruding." She said softly, winking at him; Choi Young cleared his throat and turned away, a little embarrassed. "Besides, I'm old fashioned, but I respect Eun Soo's privacy. And you are a good man, that much I can see."

Choi Young could only bow in thanks.

The woman pulled out a pot and smiled. "Well, that brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Eun Soo loves porridge when she is sick, I'm sure you noticed." He nodded. "So, I want to teach you how to make her favorite. Rice porridge."

"I shouldn't… I'm terrible at cooking madam."

"Nonsense, I am a very good teacher, I worked at it for twenty five years, so let me teach you."

Thirty minutes later Kang Dae entered the apartment and found a thin cloud of smoke covering the hallway; he hurried to the kitchen to find his wife attempting to turn off a small fire in a small pot, while Choi Young was just lifting the item and placing it in the drain, starting the water to quench the fire inside it. He leaned on the counter, while Kang Dae opened the nearby windows, and started to fan the smoke out; the smoke detector ahead of them went off, beeping loudly and waking Eun Soo up.

"What's wrong? What's burning!" She called loudly, hurrying towards the kitchen to find her mother panting and surprised, while Choi Young just stared at the pot in the water drain, his jaw clenched just like that day she' showed him the bottle of aspiring. He was tense and quiet, and obviously embarrassed.

"I burned a bit of food honey, don't worry." Announced Sun Hi, making Choi Young turn to her.

"No that's not true, it was my doing."

"How was this exactly your doing?" Asked Eun Soo surprised, while her father joined them, mouth open.

"I… have never been a good cook." Informed Choi Young, not looking at them.

"Well… Not everyone is perfect right?"

"I couldn't believe it so I tried to teach him…"

"Madam I am capable of burning water."

"Impossible."

"Well if he keeps being the hero he is, he won't need to cook." Informed Kang Dae happily. Eun Soo turned to her father, asking what he meant. "I talked to the President's assistant, the President himself invited us for dinner!" Choi Young blinked at the news, while Eun Soo's eyes widened in amazement. Sun Hi melted into pure joy and hugged her husband and squirmed. "Oh, but Choi Young, you don't seem too surprised. Have you talked to her already?"

"No! I don't talk with anyone who isn't Eun Soo on the phone." And he turned to Eun Soo, aware his promise was at stake. "You know that right, Imja?"

"I know." Her sweet general was so innocent sometimes.

"So I went out to find a gift to celebrate." Everyone turned to Kang Dae, who pulled out a bag and gave it to Choi Young. "Congratulations! We are meeting the president."

Humbled beyond belief, Choi Young bowed low and took the bag. He turned to Eun Soo who smiled. "Daddy you shouldn't have, really! We haven't event met the man…"

"I think we should wait till Eun Soo is feeling better, to attend this dinner." Said Choi Young softly, eyes casted down, and Kang Dae laughed.

"I knew you would say that, so I already told the lady and she said to call her when Eun Soo is ready."

"Open the gift, Choi Young, let's see what Daddy got for you."

And the three others watched as Choi Young slid his hand into the bag and pulled a soft item out. It was a light green hat, just like the one both Jung Woo and Kang Dae had worn for Golf Day. Eun Soo coughed, hiding her laughter, and pressed her lips together while Choi Young wondered just exactly how to react to this… generous gift. "Put it on, let's see if it fits."

The things he did for Eun Soo…

.  
.

That weekend her parents returned home.

Eun Soo was feeling much better, and when her mother saw that she could fend for herself while Choi Young hovered carefully around her, she realized it was time to leave the two love birds alone. They promised to come by soon, before the dinner with the president, and kissed both Choi Young and Eun Soo goodbye. Eun Soo got them some plums for the four hour drive home, and walked with them to the garage; Choi Young carried their bags and set them inside the car's trunk.

"Thank you for lending us your car, honey, we'll bring it soon."

"It's alright, I can't drive and Choi Young likes to walk."

"Are you sure? We can still take the bus home…"

"It's alright, I'll be resting for a bit longer anyway."

"Alright, then, we'll be back in a week then."

"Call me when you get home, alright?" Asked Eun Soo, before kissing her mother goodbye one last time. "I love you."

"Bye honey. Go in, hurry, you could catch a cold."

"Have a safe journey, Sir, Madam."

"We'll call you soon," Her parents got into the car, her father driving, and soon the car was out of the building. Eun Soo sighed, and smiled. She was a little crestfallen, but obviously happy.

"I will miss them." Commented Choi Young. "It was very interesting to live close to them."

"Right? My parents are real fun to be around." Choi Young nodded, and they walked to the elevator. "I miss them terribly every time they leave. But now I have Choi Young, so I won't be lonely." She said, hugging him in the elevator. Choi Young kissed her hair and took in a deep breath. He'd wanted to tell her about the boy and the possibility of him leaving for a while, but after hearing this, he couldn't. "What should we do today?"

"What we usually do." He answered with a smile, kissing her hair again. The door to the elevator opened and Eun Soo slid out of his arms.

"We can't, I can't be with you for ten more days, as per doctors order, remember?" Eun Soo playfully remarked.

Was that what they usually did? Really? No wonder his Ki was not well balanced.

"I wanna go to the market later, should we?"

"I think you should take a nap, it's better for you to rest for now."

"Can I be truthful?" She asked, as they neared her door, and Choi Young followed. He didn't answer but turned to look at her. "I really want to be with you."

"I'm here, Imja, be with me."

"Not like that… Like _that_." She said blushing and entering the number for her door to open.

"I already told you about that, Imja, there's still ten days to go as you just stated."

"How can you hold yourself back, Daejang?" Whispered Eun Soo opening the door and entering the house. From behind Choi Young pulled her close, and smelled her hair.

"I must because I don't want to hurt you, Imja. I want you to be healthy and bothered for me."

"Bothered?"

"I want you to want me, as much as I want you right now." He said, trailing kisses down her neck, the tightness of his pants was pressed to her, and she gasped in amazement. "For now I must resign myself to your kisses and your warmth."

"And your hands." She joked, trying to lose the tension built between and inside them.

"Yes, my hands." He said pulling away, and sighing. "How about watching some TV before lunch?"

"You could practice your reading and writing."

"Aish…" He said softly. "I rather play angry birds."

"Should we?" She asked excited, and hurrying towards the living room.


	21. Chapter 21

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

They ended up downloading a new version of the game, because Choi Young knew the previous one too well. Eun Soo continued to fail in her attempts to overthrow the evil green pigs, while Choi Young would take up the pad and with a simple try would break through the defenses and bring them down.

"How can you be so good at this game?" She asked loudly, angry even, ripping the tablet from his hand and looking at the high score announcement on screen. He always got a high score…

"It's the basics in archery, makes it very simple."

"We should play a game I know about too, so it can be fair."

"I thought we were playing together."

"We weren't. I was competing with you!" She yapped childishly, furrowing her brow. Choi Young tickled her and she yelped in surprise, almost dropping the tablet and complaining about it.

"Stay here, it's time for your pain medicine." And he got up, moving towards the kitchen.

"Should we have something to eat?" Called Eun Soo while looking at the screen and attempting the next level without him. She then realized that beside Hangeul, sex and eating together they hadn't done much as a couple, so she was a little confused. What was she supposed to do with the man she loved? There was no possibility of sex, they always ate together… and he was avoiding Hangeul like the plague.

"I'm not particularly hungry, are you?"

"Then should we take a walk to the market?"

"Are you up for it?"

"I am! I wanna go out and soak up in the sun." Choi Young appeared from the side and handed her a pill and a cup of water.

"I wanted to ask; are there any open spaces around here? Where I could practice with the sword? I think I'm getting a bit out of shape."

"Our Daejang, out of shape?" Said Eun Soo with a laugh, and drank her pill and water. "There's a park close by; but I'm not sure they'll allow swords… I don't think they are legal to wield."

"You already told me about that."

"Why don't you exercise at home?"

"No the space is too narrow."

"You need that much space…?" She seemed to think about it, while Choi Young watched her, impatient.

"There must be somewhere in this vast South Korea where I can practice my skills in peace."

"Considering half the reporters in the country are looking for an exclusive interview with you, I think it'll be hard to find such a place."

"How about the golf field? Can we go there and not practice golf?"

"That'll be hard." She turned to him, as if remembering something. "Wait, there's a place."

.  
.

He just wanted to know why so many young people kept calling him 'prof'. Many greeted him by saying that word, and most of them seemed to be university students (or so Eun Soo suggested). She explained about a place, a large garden, where he could practice in peace if she talked to the right people.

"So there is a place where I can go practice." Asked Choi Young, as he walked down the busy marketplace, hand in hand with Eun Soo. She was eating a sweet plum, while people around them keep greeting Choi Young. An old lady had given them a bag of plums, and another older man a small box full of rice cakes. Several young people had asked for pictures, but were refused, while girls swooned while around him. Eun Soo had explained what swooning was, Choi Young had been less than amused.

"Yes, there is, I know the caretaker and I'm sure he'll let us in, but I have to ask him first."

"How can it be that we can't go to the golf field, but we can go there?"

"Because the golf field is not a public place." Said Eun Soo, taking a big bite of her plum. "Besides, I don't think you'll want to go back to the place where you rose to stardom, right?" She asked after swallowing and untangling from his hand, moved to a nearby newsstand and showed him a newspaper, where his face was on front page; the man behind all the magazines and newspapers stood pointing in surprise at Choi Young. The general took the newspaper, set it over the stand and pulling her hand, dragging her away.

"Must you do that?"

"I like teasing you. With all those young girls swooning over you…"

"I don't care about those girls." He said not looking at her, just as a couple of ladies walked by, looking him over and arching their eyebrows at him, obviously interested in him… but Choi Young paid them no attention whatsoever. Eun Soo on the other hand, snarled at them and wrapped her arm around his, making him turn and furrow his brow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She answered and smiled, walking with him. "Should we get some ice cream?"

"You just ate two plums, how about some water? You need to rest for a moment too."

"Me? I'm fine." They made it to a small sitting area, where many were having dinner and chatting, upon their entrance many looked their way, and the girls all stared at the man beside her. Was this the usual reaction? Was Choi Young so noticeable? Eun Soo was oddly jealous, uncharacteristically so. In Goryeo women looked but didn't stare, they would comment among themselves about the general, but they would keep walking and neither would dare approach him…

"Hey Handsome." Said a girl who walked by them, been totally ignored by the man who was too busy trying to get Eun Soo to sit down, while the doctor gave her the evil eye. The girl only giggled and hurried away.

"Imja, just sit down please. I'll get you some water." He repeated and walked towards the nearby cart, where Eun Soo had taught him people sold drinks, and the youngster there, smiled at him.

"Hey prof. The usual?" Asked the girl, in her early twenties, wearing pigtails and summery clothes. Choi Young just stared at her, as she reached into her bucket full of ice and pulled a purplish bottle.

"Actually I would like some water."

"Hey prof!" Said a younger man, coming over and handing the girl some papers. Two more appeared at each of his sides, as if to trap him, but no one touched him.

"Prof, your girlfriend is so cute!"

"Very pretty!" Said one of the girls, as she gathered some items and hurried to serve them. The boys gave him the thumbs up and the first girl handed him the purple bottle and a bottle of water.

"Take them, on the house for having served as WooDalChi with the president!" And the troop of youngsters saluted him. Choi Young wasn't sure why, but he simply gave a small bow and turned, walking towards Eun Soo feeling embarrassed.

"Imja." He was about to say something, probably figure this riddle out, while Eun Soo took the purple bottle and opened it; drinking half the contents. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

"Why are you so handsome!" She said angrily, why was she suddenly so angry anyway? The question took Choi Young by surprise and the man simply chuckled.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Yes, but so does every other female in this world." She answered, pouting, and Choi Young took her hand, kissing her palm.

"If Imja thinks I'm handsome it's enough for me."

"These girls were ogling you!" Choi Young watched her pout and he sighed, was she still so badly spoiled? "I think we should go home."

"You wanted to breathe fresh air, we've been walking for less than forty five minutes…" She continued to pout, and she knew she was being selfish, but Eun Soo wanted to have Choi Young all to herself. Choi Young sighed, and smiled. "Alright, let's head back then."

Eun Soo nodded, and held his hand, as if a little girl, as they walked back. Her mother had left several containers with food for them so they didn't bother to buy dinner, and just made their way to her apartment in silence. On their way Eun Soo could count at least twenty women who turned to look at or stare at Choi Young, all of them very beautiful and all of them smiling as he passed by, trying to call for his attention in some way or the other. Ever the stoic gentleman he ignored them all, what surprised more than a few of them. Once home, Eun Soo walked to her bed and sat on it, still pouting; maybe talking about what happened in their walk wasn't…

A knock on the door followed and Choi Young opened it. Hana bounced in, happily, asking for Eun Soo. "I brought her seaweed soup, so she better eat it." Said the woman smiling and handing over a large bowl to Choi Young, who stared at it for a second; Eun Soo hadn't just given birth. What was this woman thinking? Still this was Eun Soo's good friend, an odd Japanese girl who apparently got seaweed soup and porridge mixed up.

"She's in the room, go ahead."

"Thank you. By the way, Jung Woo wants to come over for dinner, can he?"

"No." Deadpanned Choi Young, without thinking, and then realized his mistake, but for Hana it was no mistake.

"Good, because I already told him so." She turned and kept walking towards the room. "Soo-ya! How are you feeling? I bet a lot better, being home helps a lot for healing."

"I am feeling better and I think Jung Woo should come over for dinner." Defended Eun Soo, pouting still. "Call him and tell him he can come over!"

"I'm sure he won't care much at what I say, so he must be on his way. I just wanted to be on the same page with Choi Young-ssi." Hana looked at Eun Soo, and blinked. "What's wrong with you?" Asked Hana, sitting down beside Eun Soo.

"I can't tell, you can't keep secrets."

"That I don't… are you crazy? I kept most of your secrets!"

"Most of them?!"

"All of them!" And Hana smiled, innocently so. "You know I won't betray your trust, go on, tell me what's wrong?"

"Fine but close the door." Hana clapped happily and hurried to the door, closing it. Eun Soo turned towards her friend, who got comfy on bed. "You know, since Choi Young saved the president he hasn't really gone out."

"Not that he went out anyway."

"Today we went for a walk, and all the girls around us were looking at him." Hana nodded. "I mean staring and goggling and whistling at him. I got so angry!"

"Ah. The curse of the cute man."

"The what?"

"It's a curse, all the girls look at your man and you are jealous that they are doing so. Meanwhile you are too stupid to realize he didn't look at any of them, right?"

"I don't remember I was too busy growling at them." Hana cursed in Japanese and realized she will have to give her friends some heads up to continue her relationship with Choi Young.

.  
.

When Jung Woo arrived Choi Young stared at him as if the man was insane.

"I brought gifts for Eun Soo." He declared pulling up a large tray and handing it to Choi Young. "It's salted crab, dried octopus, some kimchi, and this..." A bag full of green bottles was lifted. "Soju, she loves it." And the man walked into the apartment, as if Choi Young had invited him in.

"You brought Eun Soo alcohol, as a gift?" Asked Choi Young, surprised at the man's choice. Wasn't he a doctor? Didn't he order Choi Young not to let her drink, or have sex?

"Actually I brought it for all of us." Answered the man while taking off his shoes. "How is Eun Soo, feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Crack a bottle open, I wanna drink for a while." The door to the bedroom opened and Eun Soo hurried out, flushed red and huffing, while Hana walked out smiling. They bumped with Jung Woo, who greeted Eun Soo and ignored Hana. Eun Soo blushed further, making Choi Young furrow his brow.

"We had a little girls talk." Announced Hana and took Eun Soo's shoulders in her hands. "What are you doing here?" She asked Jung Woo, who was shuddering off his jacket, and not looking at her. "Choi Young-ssi, I thought we agreed not to let him in."

Eun Soo just shook her head; so Choi Young sighed and moved to the kitchen. He seemed to spend a lot of time in the kitchen lately, Eun Soo followed him while in the small hallway Jung Woo and Hana whispered insults to each other. Reaching for the packaged Choi Young had in his hand Eun Soo peeked in; "Soju, I love soju."

"You cannot drink alcohol, doctor's orders."

"Can you tell me then why did he bring them?"

"He didn't want to drink alone, I believe. I will open one for him and that's it."

"Can I have some snacks then?"

"As long as you promise to eat dinner. All of it." Since Choi Young arrived Eun Soo had been eating her usual portions, but her mother (during that failed attempt to make porridge) had explained to him that Eun Soo barely ate. She skipped meals and would rather drink coffee than have a full meal; that worried Choi Young, who had noticed how slim and sickly Eun Soo looked. Had he been so blind with love and lust that he hadn't taken into account her health, at all? He realized that yes, he even had sex with her while she was in pain… what kind of man was he for Eun Soo that he didn't take her health into consideration?

"I will eat everything; I promise!" She quickly said, taking a bit of salted octopus and eating it, then getting on tiptoes and kissing his chin…

"Aigoo. I never fail." Said Hana, making both adults in the kitchen turn; she smirked at them. "I always catch you two smooching." Making Choi Young clear his throat and turn away, while Eun Soo sighed. Hana made her way to the pantry and searched around the cupboards pulling out a small bag with shot glasses. "Mr. Doctor told me he brought snacks and soju, so why don't we make a small party? To celebrate Eun Soo's return home!" She was asking Choi Young, who stared at her for a few moments, before turning to Eun Soo, who was trying everything possible to get her friend's attention.

"Eun Soo needs to rest."

"But she also needs to have a good time. We'll be gone early, I promise!"

Choi Young wasn't convinced, but sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt her, to have her friends around; Eun Soo must not drink, that is an absolute must."

"I know that, you forgot I'm a doctor too?" And Hana pulled a bottle of white rum from her purse, as if she'd planned the evening already.

And by the way she acted while drinking it was obvious she had.

She kept pouring drink after drink, and by the tenth shot it was obvious she wasn't leaving for the night. While she chattered enthusiastically, Jung Woo just served himself and Choi Young drinks and drank. Eun Soo listened to Hana, who continued to talk about intimate details of her life as if the whole world were aware of them. Choi Young had to drink the shots Jung Woo kept serving, while the other man seemed lost in his thoughts, ignoring Hana as best as he could.

"Why did I have to sit next to you?" Slurred Jung Woo to Hana, angrily.

"Because Eun Soo has a boyfriend now, you moron. You can't sit by her side." Answered an exasperated Hana, annoyed by the interruption.

"But I hate you."

"Likewise." And Eun Soo shook her head, drinking from her tall glass of cranberry juice (no alcohol), while Choi Young leaned towards her, worried.

"Are they usually like this?"

"No, it gets much worse."

"How come they hate each other so much?"

"I'll tell you why!" Cried Jung Woo angrily, turning towards him, hammering his hand on the table, making both Choi Young and Eun Soo turn to him. The man was flushed red, eyes glossy and his hair undone. Choi Young could honestly say he's never seen a hair of out of place in this man's head, but he was the kind of drunk that got… disheveled. "She's an egocentric hysterical psychotic maniac in search for money!" As he spoke he turned to Hana, who let out a loud gasp of anger, eyes scanning Jung Woo's honest features.

"Here we go." Announced Eun Soo, attempting to reach for the rum, but Choi Young stopped her.

"What does that mean?" Asked Choi Young to Jung Woo, setting the rum away from Eun Soo; who sighed silently.

"That she's a self-centered bitch!"

"You, sir are the most disgusting excuse for a man I have met in my entire life!"

"I am glad I can leave a mark in a place other than your bed post!" Choi Young's eyebrows rose in surprise, and from Jung Woo he turned to look at Hana, who was red with anger and drunkenness.

"At least I had gone out to the world and explored it's beauties, while you hide under mom's skirts!" The comment made Jung Woo's eyes widen in anger. "Go ahead, mamma's boy, go home and tell her I called you names!"

"You… you leave my mother out of this… you… you… meanie!"

Choi Young had to cover his mouth to keep from spluttering all over the table. Eun Soo slapped her forehead and shook her head, while Hana started laughing.

"_Meanie_? Is that really the best you can do." Asked Hana, looking quite smug. Eun Soo finally stood.

"I will get you two some coffee." And murmuring about their behavior Eun Soo walked to the kitchen.

"Choi Young-ssi, would you call a woman meanie?"

"_Meanie_ is also in my insult list, right under _self-centered bitch_." Answered Choi Young, keeping from chuckling loudly. Jung Woo took hold of Choi Young's arm, surprising the man, their eyes locked and he noticed that the man was practically pleading… or maybe he was just been thankful?

"You are a good friend! Nobody ever understood that! I'm glad you are here with us!" Choi Young stared at him for a second, and finally padded the man's head.

"I thought you hated me."

"I did. But only because I think of Eun Soo as my little sister."

"Little sister? You two are the same age." Commented Hana, reaching for the rum, but she was stopped by Choi Young. "Why?"

"You had enough."

Jung Woo laughed at her, and reached for the soju bottle: "Ha! You had enough!" But Choi Young's hand held the bottle hard.

"You also had enough." And so the general lifted the bottle and rolled the lid over its little mouth, making both Hana and Jung Woo complain loudly, just as Eun Soo appeared from the kitchen, with a tray.

"Alright! Coffee's almost ready!"

"Who cares about coffee! I wanna drink some more!" Cried Hana, pouting, while Jung Woo groaned in approval.

"You'll drink some more, but coffee."

"You two! What's wrong? You don't drink this much!" Asked Eun Soo, hands on her hips while staring at her two friends, angry. Choi Young wondered if this was the way she would talk to their children when they were too loud. Hana settled down and Jung Woo hit his forehead against the table, a hand reaching for some octopus and peanuts.

"Well… we heard the news."

"What news?" Asked Eun Soo, in the same stern voice.

"That you are considering returning to research instead of surgery." Deadpanned Hana, serving drinks; Eun Soo sighed loudly, looking up.

"I told them to be quiet about it." She growled, and turned to look at them again. "Listen here: If I decide to go to research nothing will change, we'll still be friends!"

"Yeah, but we won't be seeing each other as much. And I will have to take the students and mentor them… and I hate mentoring." Pouted Hana angrily.

"Who will get us coffee?" Asked Jung Woo, head still down.

"And who will wait for me to have lunch?"

"And where will I go when I need a second opinion?"

"Or to change surgery schedules…"

"Sounds to me like you two are suffering selfishly." Pointed Choi Young out, making everyone turn to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You are only worried about what would happen to you, none of those questions asked about what would happen to Eun Soo if she changes to…"

"Research." Agreed Eun Soo, nodding.

"To research," Finished Choi Young, turning to Eun Soo before continuing: "When were you planning on telling me about this?"

"Ah! There goes! You didn't tell your hubby about this!"

"Whatever Eun Soo decides is best for her I will understand, but I would have liked to know."

"I haven't decided! I am only considering it."

"I thought you loved surgery." Said Choi Young softly, looking away from her; Hana and Jung Woo looked up at Eun Soo, who blushed deeply.

"I… I get to spend more time with you if I change to research."

Tae Hyun's words echoed in Choi Young's mind, and he swallowed hard. She was shifting her life to fit him in, and he was thinking about going away?

.  
.

Hana fell asleep on the sofa. She babbled in Japanese for a while and then cried on Eun Soo's shoulder, for her not to move to research. Jung Woo kept talking about Hana's insults and why he hated the woman, so Choi Young and Eun Soo were busy trying to keep them down. Choi Young unfolded the sleeping mat and made sure Jung Woo was properly covered, before attempting to stand. Jung Woo held on to him, tightly.

"You are a good guy and you take good care of my little sister, alright?"

"Your little sister? Eun Soo?"

"Yes! She's my little sister!"

"I thought she was a year older than you."

"Little sister!"

"Alright, now just rest, we'll talk tomorrow." Whispered Choi Young, while the man attempted to hug him, so he pushed him to bed, and covered him.

"Alright. Tomorrow."

"Be quiet mamma's boy!" Called Hana from the couch, while Eun Soo was trying to keep the drunk woman down.

"Why does she keep calling him that?" Asked Choi Young, in a whisper, and Jung Woo sat up.

"Because my parents are rich! And she's damn poor! But she won't understand that even if my parents are rich, I am not!"

"You are an asshole!"

Choi Young felt like he was back at the barracks sorting drunk soldiers; he simply placed his palm over Jung Woo's mouth and pushed him down, keeping the man down even when he struggled to attempt and stand up. Jung Woo was so drunk he forgot he could use his hands to shove Choi Young away, but his legs moved like crazy. "This is the fastest way to quiet a drunken man; believe me, I've deal with quite a few in my lifetime."

It was one of the reasons he forbid WooDalChi to drink. Eun Soo smiled at him, trying real hard not to burst out laughing and straightened.

"Alright, children, you both settle down and sleep. I'll be in my room." Announced Eun Soo, and Hana grabbed her hand.

"Will you be busy?"

"No Hana, I won't. If you need me to cover you up just call me."

"Alright."

Choi Young removed his hand from Jung Woo's mouth, and heard him snore lightly. The trick always worked. Hana settled and was quiet, so Eun So walked quietly towards the bedroom, waving at Choi Young to hurry. He stood and walked swiftly towards her, taking her hand and both entering the bedroom, closing the door quiet. "Is it always like this?"

"Oh yes, it's like having nephews or nieces for a pajama party. I'm usually drunk with them."

"You are?"

"We haven't done this in ages, actually."

"Since you returned?" He probed, not looking up at her, she froze; he could feel it. But swallowed hard and turned to him with a smile.

"Around." She answered softly, moving towards the bed. "I'm tired, let's sleep." Choi Young sighed and agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: I am posting this in a raw version because my Editor is too busy; and since I am not paying to get this work I am giving her the space and time she needs to finish her stuff and get back whenever she is ready. So bear with me while we continue the story, alright?_

.  
.

Waking up, warm and tangled with the man she loved, Eun Soo sighed. The living room was still quiet, meaning it was probably very early and neither of her crazy friends had woken up and the bed was too warm to leave it just yet. Choi Young's hand rested over her belly, while one of his legs intruded between hers, obviously possessing her as best as he could give then circumstances. She sighed, feeling him hard and ready against her, and swallowed hard.

She was crazy; all she could consider doing was following Hana's advice from the night before.

_If he's playing hard to get just seduce him; and if he won't let you seduce him, then seduce him subtly._

Eun Soo wasn't a fool; she wanted to hold claim of Choi Young, but since her surgery he was adamant of waiting for total recovery. She wanted to wait for total recovery as well but… but… he was just too hot for his own good. So she closed her eyes and decided that, since he was willing to at least make out, she would have some fun. Slowly, pretending to be asleep, Eun Soo grind her hips backwards, against Choi Young's hardness. For a moment there was no reaction, but when she did it for the third time the sharp intake of breath filled her ears, and his nose dove to hide against her neck. Thrilled, Eun Soo moved again, forcing his hand to slide over his hip and take tight hold there.

"Imja stop." He said, no, his voice was husky and grave; he was ordering her to stop. "I know you are awake, so stop."

"Daejang."

"I already made it clear." He muttered, and sighed. "We will wait."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Wasn't it a nice way to wake up?" She asked, innocently, finally turning to look at him. Choi young, who agreed it was a very nice way to wake up only sighed and kissed her cheek.

"I will get up now…"

"You are already up." She teased, and grind against him.

"And I will take a cold shower." A loud groan was heard, and the couple over the bed turned to the door. "Meanwhile you check on the children sleeping in the living room."

"Yes, Dajeang." And she kissed him.

Fifteen minutes later, Choi young walked into the living room, finding Jung Woo still over the sleeping mat, but groaning; his eyes were covered and he was muttering. Hana was sucking greedily from a cup of clear liquid, while Eun Soo's voice could be heard from the kitchen. The smell of coffee filled the air. "… You two can't continue doing this, if I am considering doing something you must respect my decision."

"Good morning."

Jung Woo yelped, and acknowledged Choi Young's presence, complaining about a headache. Hana just waved at him, and hid in the sofa.

"Do you want honeywater Woo-ya?"

"And aspirin. And some of those nice pancakes you make."

"And sausage."

"Yah!" Screamed Eun Soo, making both her friends yelp in pain. "You want breakfast you go out there and buy it!" Choi Young knew she would probably end up making breakfast, she was already toasting bread.

After a lover's spat, which left a trail of curses leading towards the door, both Jung Woo and Hana left the house. Eun Soo had prepared a lot of food and was now storing some in several clear containers. Choi Young watched her, and smiled; she seemed so comfortable just dealing with the food, like the lady of the house…

"Young-ah, you should get ready to go out." She announced, finally packing everything into a large flowery bag.

"Are we going somewhere?" He asked, leaning on the kitchen door frame, still watching her.

"I called my friend, the one I talked to you about. He said we can visit; but for today we can only have a picnic. So, you can scout the area around and decide if you can practice there."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Asked Choi Young, surprised; usually Eun Soo shared her plans before approving them.

"Well, I didn't want those two fools to follow, I want to spend some time with you."

"We've been spending time together…"

"I don't care. I want to be with you."

Maybe it was a good idea; maybe today he could tell her about his return trip. "Let's just hope we don't find any reporters around." He nodded at her words, but Choi Young was sure they could hide from pesky reporters. Moving he walked towards her, talking.

"By the way Imja, is there any way we can do a background check on someone?"

"Background check?" She asked, stopping and turning to him. "On whom?"

"On me."

They took the bus to the university, where they walked quickly towards the general path that lead to the botanical gardens. Eun Soo explained she'd been visiting this area lot while making her History degree and liked visiting it because it reminded her the small pagoda they used to meet under. During their trip in the bus Eun Soo did a search on his name, in the internet, and found his picture amazingly easy. And it wasn't the one broadcasted all over the country when he saved the president. "What's this?" He was sitting behind his desk, studying a book one hand over the laptop's keyboard beside him. He wore glasses, and seemed focused on whatever it was he was doing.

He asked, watching his face on the screen of her hand phone, while she watched him. "Apparently you've been a professor in this university for the last three years. The youngest in the field." Choi Young looked at her, serious, but didn't say a word. "And one of the best in the field."

"What field?"

"Goryeo History." She gave him a hard stare, while he attempted to read what the site said. "Well, that would explain why all the students around are calling you _Prof_." Eun Soo took his cellphone from his pocket, and took a picture of herself. The another, and another. As she saved the contents, or whatever it was she was doing, Choi Young breathed out.

"How could I be a professor here? And when did I get the scholarship to even have this job?" He asked, as Eun Soo showed him the screen of his cell.

There was her picture, smiling sweetly at him. "Like with me, it means you must have gone back in history, and left these clues for yourself." She announced, what had Choi Young swallow hard. "When I escaped Ki Cheol, I found myself in this world. So I hurried to the nearby hospital and took some supplies to try and help you; I returned to the gate, and I when I got back I was off by a hundred years."

"So you did go back?"

She nodded, sadness nesting in her eyes. "When the gate finally opened a year later, and I returned, I was back here, and the gate closed. I couldn't go back. It never opened again." Choi Young dropped his phone and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her lips found his and she cupped his face tenderly, breathing his scent in, and when their kiss finished she sighed. "I know you have to go back, eventually; it's history."

"I don't want to leave you behind."

"You won't. You did disappear from history, remember?" She kissed him again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you go back, and have all the fun you want in Goryeo, because when you come back, you are tied to me for the rest of your life."

He finally smiled, "I've been tied to you since we locked eyes for the first time, Imja. Do you remember?"

"Of course, I thought you were a nutcase strolling into my lecture. Then you kidnapped me, psycho."

Suddenly the sound of steps made Choi Young turn, and there was a crowd of students, surprised to see them there. They were wearing martial arts uniforms and holding wooden swords; they were quiet for a few seconds, and then the leader of the group, who happened to be the caddy who helped Choi Young in the golf course, smiled widely. "Wow Prof, your wife is cute!"

.  
.

Recently awoken from a midday nap, Eun Soo scrambled to her feet and yawning walked to the bathroom, swinging it open and felt the vapor of the shower was creating wrapping around her; why was the shower running? She looked towards the shower, where she could see through the glass sliding door, where Choi Young was under the warm water; his entire boy wet his hair plastered to his face, and one hand wrapped tightly around his hardened length. Eun Soo gasped, as she realized that she'd found her lover touching himself in her bathroom…

She thought he was too sheepish to do that!

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Eun Soo took the obvious distraction the general had, to quickly undress and slid quietly towards the shower. The glass door was slid open, and it was then when Choi Young realized she was there, turning and gasping in surprise. He looked like a deer caught by the headlights; Eun Soo let out a yelp of surprise as the cold water touched her and pulled back.

"Imja, what…?"

"Daejang." She whispered, making him swallow hard and stop his ministrations, trying to cover his hardened length. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his chin. "I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"You are sick, you should be asleep."

So that's why he was under the cold water, touching himself? "Turn the hot water on." She said softly, and reached for the shower's control, turning it till warm water fell over them. Eun Soo grabbed the soap; her body now drenched, and turned to Choi Young. "Turn around; I'll wash your back." Obviously embarrassed, Choi Young turned, and sighed softly. Eun Soo lathered her hands, and slid a bit closer, soaping his broad back. They were in silence for a few moments, until Eun Soo slid her hands down his arms and pressed her naked body to his. There was a sharp intake of breath and Choi Young tensed, swallowing hard.

"Imja."

"Is there somewhere else you need help?" She whispered, kissing his shoulder blades, making his breath hitch up. "I want to help you." Her hands slid down his arms, and towards his chest and flat abs, his eyes lowered, as her body edged to his side, and watched how her pale little hand took hold of his cock. A groan left him, as her slim fingers squeezed him, and his eyes closed. She was too strong for his weakened desire; her hand slid slowly up and down his length, her thumb caressing the twitching crown of his cock, making Choi Young shudder. "You need a bit of help here?"

"_A bit_?"

"Well I noticed you were… well you were…"

"_Masturbating_?" He provided, and she nodded, moving to stand before him, her hand shifting around him, but never leaving him.

"Should I finish what you started?"

"You don't have to, but your touch…" She gave him a squeeze and his hands landed on her forearms. "Stop, I can't…" Eun Soo got on tiptoes and kissed him. "have you."

"But _I can_."

"Imja…" But before he could stop her, Eun Soo sank to her knees before him, her hand still wrapped around his length. For a moment he was worried she might hurt, she was still healing from surgery, and she had been moving too much around, but Eun Soo slid easily to the ground.

"Let me take care of you, Daejang." She whispered softly, looking up at him, while her hand continued to move down his length. "You've taken such good care of me I want to reciprocate." And her sweet pink lips wrapped around him, making him gasp and groan loudly.

"Imja." He managed to grit out, as she did such delightful… no, _exquisite_ things to him; her head bobbed up and down his length, the roll of her tongue around him, her lips sucking powerfully as she pulled back… only to return hungry for more of him. Eun Soo sucked in as much as she could of him, closing her eyes as his groan filled the air; the warm water cascaded down both their chests and his hand held the back of her head, not moving just… holding her.

His taste was intoxicating; there was always something about Choi Young, that no matter how well dressed, or how much cologne or just… no matter where or when they were, his real musky taste reached her. And it only drove her insane. Eun Soo sucked harder than before just as Choi Young groaned for her to stop, or slow down… she wasn't too sure, she wanted to taste him with desperation.

He groaned her name loudly, emptying his flavorful release into her, Eun Soo pumped his shaft, while her lips sucked greedily around the crown of his cock, swallowing every drop of him. Her other hand squeezed his powerful thighs feeling him tremble as his release shocked his system.

A bit later, after washing and finally drying, Choi Young dropped on bed quite content with his deal in life. Eun Soo dried her hair and hummed content, and once finished joined him in bed. Her head fell over his chest, kissing him through the t-shirt he wore; his arm quickly moved to wrap around her, back, caressing the bare skin between her pajama pants (new required item for her to sleep, or so he said) and her shirt. One of her feet touched his and they were quiet for a few moments, just enjoying each others presence. While he obviously enjoyed his post orgasmic joy. After an obviously happy sigh, Choi Young dropped a kiss over her hair, and Eun Soo started to hum a little song.

"Imja," He said softly, wishing to make something clear. Eun So didn't answer but turned her head up to look at him. "You are a wonderful woman, and you made me real happy today."

"I did?" She asked with a grin, kissing his chin.

"Yes." He said softly, and swallowed hard. "But you don't have to subject yourself to such actions for my sake." The words stunned her into silence, and at first she only blinked. Choi Young was sure she understood what he meant and remained quiet, but it wasn't until she sat up that he wondered if he'd done something wrong.

"You didn't like it?" She asked, slightly hurt. "I thought… it felt like you did."

"I did, I really did." He said quickly sitting up and crossing his legs. "it's just… I know how difficult it's for women to… serve men. So I just want to assure you that I don't require this… service at all."

"If you liked it why won't you let me do it again?" She asked, still confused. And Choi young cleared his throat.

"I know, it's… difficult for women, that's all. I am quite content with our playtime, so you don't have to lower yourself to that level."

"What level?" She asked, now curious.

"Only Kisaeng and easy women do that, Imja." The statement made Eun Soo's eyes widen slightly. "I know for fact that real women don't do that, and even less enjoy doing it." This was the most discriminatory comment she ever heard from the man before her, it surprised her greatly; wasn't he part of a kisaeng house for a few months, he befriended the women and slaves there… why was he talking like that.

"Choi Young…"

"It's alright, I understand you wanted me to feel good about…"

"Just…"

"And our love would surely make you forget about it…"

"That's not…"

"But it's not necessary…"

"Shut up!" She said, lifting her finger and pointing at him, making him fall quiet. "First of all, what you just said it's crazy, alright? I don't think I have you say something so stupid since we met." He was about to defend himself when she continued. "Second of all, I don't want to forget what I did, because I did it for you and I really enjoy it. And third, what's this crazy idea that only whores like giving blow jobs? Is it some Goryeo thing you learned in the Kisaeng house?"

"No." He said, matter of factly, and turned away.

"Well?" Exasperated, Eun Soo asked trying to find the root of this misconception.

"What?"

"Who told you that?"

"I… overheard it." Eun Soo had to admit Choi Young looked cute avoiding her eyes, like a child who had done something wrong and was embarrassed about it.

"Where?"

"In the brigade."

She repeated his answer, in disbelief, and Choi Young lowered his eyes.

It was hard for him to talk about it, and she really didn't know this particular story because it involved Mae Hee.

Upon his return to the brigade the Master had decided to see if his training was any good; so he was sent to several missions all of which were total success. He gained the master's trust quickly and could gather info faster, but because of his good looks he was becoming easily recognizable so the master ordered he cut his hair, and lay low for a while. He was mostly around the Master, helping with whatever strategy was necessary at the moment, or learning on how to lead the brigade, he read and practiced most of the time, but was rarely out of the brigade's camp. It was during this time that he and Mae Hee started to bond closer than ever, to the point where they were each other's shadow. At any moment they could be found talking, sitting close to each other, or reading to one another. They ate together, took walks together and from time to time, hid behind tree trunks to kiss very shyly. Their love was something fragile, like a lotus flower growing in the middle of a stormy ruinous sea.

As they grew older and the idea of marriage started to play between them, in a shy quiet hopeful way; Choi Young knew that all those skills would make his fiancé happy. But he had never tried to even touch her in that way.

Mae Hee seemed content with simple kisses and hand holding, and it was then when one of the many musings he'd heard from the Mistress made sense; women didn't mind living their lives without touching a man's body, but would gladly die for a minute watching the man they loved. But while women were emotional loving beings, men required touch and physical assurances; and Choi young craved for such things from Mae Hee. He wanted to show her how happy she could be, as his wife, and how willing he was to take her to that level.

Eun Soo was still waiting for her answer; and Choi Young simply smiled at her.

"Imja, for you to understand I would have to tell you a story."

"Another one?" She asked, and smiled, pulling him close and then forcing him to bed. Just like that night in the hospital she was willing to listen, but this time she would be snuggled to him. "Alright, I'm ready now."


	23. Chapter 23

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_They were finally engaged._

_They were finally free to express their feeling towards each other without fear of been rejected or ridiculed. They could kiss, even though shyly, whenever they wanted and for as long as they wished; and Choi Young was taking care they did. Her lips were sweet and shy, and at first they trembled slightly, but now she was used to his sneaking around and stealing the best of kisses from her. She even admitted she looked forward to those quiet stolen moments, and encouraged he continued doing it. Choi Young could laugh, as he has when he was a kid, and not care much about the world._

_They were finally engaged!_

_After the last raid, the Master wanted to spend some time in a quiet environment, and the few who survived the multiple missions, those who were considered the best of the best for the dwindling brigade were brought to a small town, where most of the buildings were stores. There was music and food everywhere and as they walked into the streets the vendors encouraged them to eat, and drink from the food in the stands. Choi Young, who was used to the Suribang's kindness, gave several bows and took up some fruit, saving the best for the master, the second best for Mae Hee and the final one for himself. He ate happily and walked by the master's side, ready to help the man who insisted he needed no help; but his arm had been cut off cleanly, he would need help._

"_Aigoo! We heard you were coming! How are you feeling?!" Asked Pledged Aunt, hurrying to the Master, who let out a quiet sigh; the was too tense, but been in a place where he could trust those around him made him feel safer. Pledged Aunt turned to Choi Young and gave him a slap on the cheek._

"_Aunt!" Murmured Choi Young, caressing his face._

"_You should take better care of your master! What good are you for then!" This was a sister protecting her brother, even when he was older and wiser._

"_Let the boy be." Growled the Master. "It was necessary for this to happen. Now I wish to rest in a quiet place."_

"_Of course, I'll get you some rice soup as well, follow me." The master gave a step to follow, and Choi Young and Mae Hee would have also gone in, but the Master stopped and turned. Before he could talk however, a grumbling voice came for overhead._

"_You, boy!" Called Pledged Uncle, calling from the roof of the nearby house. "Stop following the man like a puppy, he needs rest didn't you hear?"_

"_You will break your neck if you fall fool!" Called Choi Young, and the Master followed Pledged Aunt in, the younger man climbed easily to the roof and sat on the tile roof, while Mae Hee followed her aunt into the house._

"_Want a drink?" Asked Pledge Uncle, and Choi Young shook his head. "I heard that was the last mission, you'll be going to the palace now." Again Choi Young didn't answer verbally, but looked down at the half eaten piece of fruit in hand. "You have to be careful in the palace, Young-ah, that kind is too drugged or drunk to know what he's doing."_

"_I'm sure it'll be good news, Uncle. We vanquished his enemies, we protected his reign. Why else would he call us in?"_

"_Still, it's always good to be prepared, boy."_

"_Alright, I'll be ready."_

"_You aren't been truthful."_

"_I don't care about the palace right now."_

_Pledged Uncle stared at him, surprised; but then narrowed his glistening eyes. "Fool, did you and that girl…"_

"_Mm, we are engaged."_

"_Yah! That's great news! It calls for a drink!"_

_Nights with the Suribang were always lively; and to celebrate their safe arrival the boys of the vast spy network prepared food and drinks, and threw a small party for the survivors of the brigade. Many were dancing and drinking, while other were too busy talking and drinking; meanwhile Choi Young was too busy walking around town, in new blue and black robes his Pledged Aunt had brought for him, arm in arm with Mae Hee. The girl was also wearing new robes, for her they were colored in dark red and white, and her hair was pulled up with lovely butterfly pins, her lips were red as cherries. It was more than obvious that Choi Young had stolen lots of kisses from Mae Hee, tasting her sweet lips and smiling._

"_You are so beautiful tonight." He whispered, and made her blush; would she blush like this when they marry? He hoped not he wouldn't be able to content himself with simple kisses!_

_Light rain started, and they both looked up; usually they didn't mind rain much, it was part of the environment they used to scout or attack, but tonight… Mae Hee covered her hair and hurried to the nearby building, hiding inside it. Choi Young followed attempting to help her, his head and arms getting all wet as he tried to protect her from the cold droplets. Was it already rain season? They didn't know, they were too busy keeping track of the enemy to worry about season. The master would do that for them… They laughed as they tried to clean up their new robes and Choi Young looked up to see her hair was now messed up thanks to the weight of the pins attempting to hold up wet heavy braids; his hand lifted, to try and help her with it, and she looked at him in surprise. He was a man, he wasn't supposed to know about how to care for hair… That didn't stop him though. His fingers pulled the pin quickly and efficiently fixed her hair. Mae Hee was still on the dark about his training, he didn't think it was important for her to know; it was something he would eventually use to her advance, so it wasn't such a big deal. "Young-ah." She whispered softly, looking at him with wide eyes, her skin pale and wet, her lips still cherry red._

_He couldn't be blamed for kissing her again, right?_

_His hands landed on her cheeks, and pulled her softly, as he leaned to kiss her. His eyes closed as she reached to hold his forearms and deepening the kiss by allowing his tongue caressing her lips for permission, to find it's playmate and dance. That simple gesture drove opened the door for him to please her, and when she sighed and seemed to ask for more, his arms wrapped around her, and kissed her again, and again._

_Slowly they made their way into the building they used as refuge from the heavy rain, still falling outside, and landed on a pile of hay. A barn out of all places was chosen as refuge and it was soon becoming the throne for their love to bloom and flourish. His kisses trailed down her face, and framed her jawbone, finding the skin of her neck pale and sweet; as he parted the collarbone to find her pulse point, she grew still and quiet. But as he kissed up to her ear, sucking on the earlobe, she let out a sigh, and lifted her hands to touch his chest._

_Choi Young hugged her tightly breathing in raggedly. "My love, you are so beautiful." He whispered eyes closed._

_Mae Hee escaped his embrace and stood, Choi Young watched, as with trembling hands she removed the belt around her waist, and then allowed the dark red dress to fall from her shoulders. The rain outside grew heavier, and not wanting her to be cold, Choi Young stood and hugged her, whispering to her ears how happy she was making him. Unaware of her discomfort, he brought her to their bed of hay and kissed her neck again, finding little pleasure points that made her moan or yelp in surprise._

_Yet as he moved down to her collarbone, getting a glimpse of the palest most beautiful skin yet, Choi Young realized Mae Hee was growing tense and stiff, her eyes closed and her hands resting on her sides. He kissed her cheek and looked at her; she seemed to be waiting for an attack, not her lover's kisses. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Hmm?" She asked softly, finally opening her eyes shyly._

"_Is something wrong?"_

_She breathed out a tense sigh, and shook her head. "No." Obviously there was but she didn't want to tell._

"_Don't be scared, I think I know what I'm doing."_

"_Just… do it. Please."_

"_What?"_

"_Just get it done, please."_

"_Don't you want to…?"_

"_No, I'm too nervous about this. I know girls are supposed to please their husbands, so I just want to get my duty done before we return to our sleeping quarters."_

_That was a blow to Choi Young, but of course he didn't allow his features to betray him. He had to admit he was hurt. He kissed her again, absentmindedly, and felt her grow still, his hand reached for her gown and he helped her dress. She was surprised for a second, but dressed quickly, and sat by the edge of the hay packs they had been lying on. Choi Young was there too, looking a little lost. _

"_Maybe we should wait until our marriage bed, it would be… easier for me then." She commented softly, her hands clamped together; they weren't looking at each other, obviously too nervous. _

"_Didn't… Didn't you enjoy it?" He asked, in a whisper, making her scoff softly._

"_Who enjoys that, Young-ah? Only Kisaeng and lust driven fools."_

.  
.

Eun Soo let out a loud gasp, and covered her mouth.

"She really said that?"

"She had heard from several Japanese ladies that only Kisaeng and lust driven fools enjoyed sex." Said Choi Young softly, who was looking down at his hands; he had sat up at some point and was obviously crestfallen. "She absolutely refused to believe it was something normal between those who loved each other. Stubborn woman, that Mae Hee." Eun Soo, who was leaning on the headboard, sighed, and swallowed hard. This prejudice, no doubt, drove him to tell her not to pleasure him with her mouth; and was what held him back sometimes.

Could it be the reason why he kept been surprised when she wanted to have sex again and again?

Probably. Eun Soo reached for his hands, and lifted them to her lips; kissing them tenderly and leaning to rest her cheek against them. When he wouldn't looka t her, Eun Soo knelt up and too his cheeks in hands, and lifted his face, their eyes finally locking. "Ladies back then were very prim and proper, they didn't like the idea of sex because it would make them less of a lady. But you know what? It's something perfectly normal to want the person you love, just like you thought. You won't be a lust driven fool, or a whore or anything less because it's something totally normal. I know you want me, all the time. I want you too, I can't stop thinking about us making love. Even at work."

He seemed surprised by the confession. "That's why I'm always ready for you. Even now, Young-ah, I'm just crazy about you." She kissed his lips softly and smiled at him. "Let the past go, the only thing that matters now is that we are together, alright?"

Eun Soo found herself on her back, while kisses attacked her face and lips, down to her neck. Little nibbles sent shudders down her back and she gasped, about to wrap around him…

"Nine days." She groaned, and he followed suit, frustrated. "Still nine days." Choi Young gave her a deep kiss and pulled away from her, getting up from the bed. "How am I going to survive nine more days?"

"Tell me about it!" He huffed, and moved to the bathroom. "Before all I had to think about was your naked leg…"

"My naked leg?" She asked, furrowing her brow and turning. The sound of running water filled the air and for a second Choi Young didn't answer. When he returned, his face was been dried with a small towel. "You mean when I walked to the WooDalChi barracks?"

"No, you were asking Deo Gi for food, and checking your… garments. You lifted…" Eun Soo remembered the instance, and gasped loudly.

"You saw my legs then! You pervert psycho!"

"Then you walked to the barracks, of course I looked!"

"I guess we are even then, I did look at your abs as much as I wanted."

"My abs?"

"Your perfectly sculpted stomach. I haven't seen such a good example in years! I did try to peek below the belt but… " Choi Young looked at her in total shock, and she covered her mouth, before laughing nervously. "Oops!"

"When!?"

"I was doing surgery, I had to look!"

"Surgery was here!" He exclaimed, touching his side, right over his liver.

"That's why I couldn't get a glimpse, Jang Bin also covered you too fast."

"Imja!" He let out an exasperated sigh, "What's done is done," He said calmer. "Let the past go."

"Come here, let's sleep for a bit. I'm tired."

"Did my story tire you?"

"No, I like listening to your tales. You are a good storyteller."

"I don't think so." He murmured, as he got into bed, groaning. He felt tired too.

"But Young-ah; aren't you embarrassed to tell me about all that? I mean your training and your love with Mae Hee? I would be a bit embarrassed to tell you…"

"You don't have to, telling Imja about my past it's very liberating for me. I feel better knowing you accept me just the way I am."

"Mm, I don't think there's a lot to forgive, it all works in my behalf. Who would have thought I'll have a gigolo for a husband? I'm sure not even Hana could beat that!"

"There you go again, babbling." He whispered, smelling her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"You talk too much."

"You always complain about me talking. Remember that day at the King's office, you didn't let me tell the King you were set on dying…" Choi Young stopped her with a deep kiss, and when he parted he pulled her so they could spoon together. "That's the best way to stop my babbling."

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to do it."

"Here or in Goryeo?"

"Both. Still I'm glad I brought you to Goryeo."

"You mean you are glad you kidnapped me."

"You could have resisted."

"I did resist!"

"I would have died a lonely useless life without Imja."

Eun Soo sighed, and settled in his arms, eyes closing. "Then let's think on the future alright?" Choi Young was quiet for a few moments, in which her breathing evened and she was very quiet, he kissed her hair and settled.

"If I have to leave, Imja, do you promise to take care of yourself? You won't become the ghost you were while we were apart, right?" Her eyes opened, and she turned to him.

"I will look for you again,"

"No, Imja."

"I can't help myself, I have to find you."

"You must stay put; know that I will do my best to return to you. It's my promise as WooDalChi."

"So you are going?" She asked, in a little scared voice, eye locking with his. Was he? He wasn't too sure himself, and here he was making her promise to return. Choi Young wasn't sure of himself anymore.

.  
.

After a grueling day indoors, studying those Hanguel letters he couldn't understand, Choi Young was allowed some hours outside, in that garden Eun Soo had brought him to a few days before. The place was surrounded by tall walls of well-kept and thick vines. There was a small river running to one side, and a pagoda sitting over the wide side of this river, also covered in vines. The little wood that was visible was painted red and inside the shade was cool and refreshing; there were several cherry trees standing behind the pagoda, showering the large open field with pink petals. There were tall rocks, surrounded by chrysanthemums and the green grass. While Choi Young practiced with the Precious Sword, Eun Soo sat inside the pagoda, reading a thick book she called research, but the pink color with a lacey piece of cloth illustrated on its cover made him wonder to himself what kind of research she was making.

It was good to be able to do as he pleased, and even better to be by her side able to love her without restrictions (at least general restrictions he still had seven days to go).

The sound of a phone ringing made him turn and saw Eun Soo answering her phone, and talking lively to whoever it was. Probably her mother or Hana; Choi Young resumed his practice, and when he turned to parry… a sword stopped the blow; the sword was a perfect copy of the Precious Sword. This made Choi Young look up. There was Tae Hyun, smiling at him. "Need a practice partner?"

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Choi Young, standing up straight and turning to make sure Eun Soo wasn't looking.

"Don't worry, she's busy talking to her mother. I don't have much time but I thought we could spar for a bit."

"Just tell me what is it?"

"Tomorrow, early morning, come to the park near Imja's apartment. I want to talk to you about something important." Choi Young said nothing, but nodded. "I know you want to stay, but it'll be a quick trip I promise."

"Since you are the son of another me, I will trust you." Tae Hyun's eyes opened wide at the comment, and Choi Young blinked.

"Wow, those are the most direct words you ever told me." He faked a little sniff. "I have to go, but I will honor this trust you put on me."

"Get lost."

"Young-ah!" Called Eun Soo just as Tae Hyun hurried away and attempted to disappear through the tall wall of vines, but the foliage was too thick and he couldn't go through; meanwhile Eun Soo appeared at the entrance to the pagoda. "Good news, Dad talked to the president's secretary. She said she can plan that dinner with the president for next Friday."

"Can she? Are you up to?" Choi Young attempted to buy the boy time and neared Eun Soo, hidden from her peripheral view Tae Hyun started to climb the wall but fell miserably on his behind, groaning softly.

"Of course! I've always wanted to meet this president, he's a very good leader." She stopped and blinked at him. "But we have a problem."

"Which is?"

"Well we might have a western style dinner, and you don't know how to use the utensils."

"Eh?"

A loud groan was heard, when Tae Hyun failed to climb the wall again, and Eun Soo was about to turn; Choi Young stopped her with a kiss. "So what do we do?"

"What was that sound?"

"What sound?"

"Are you keeping a secret from me?"

"What secret Imja? By the way, what is a western style dinner?" He asked, pushing her into the pagoda while Tae Hyun groaned and hid behind a tall rock, how come he always got hurt while around Choi Young?

"Well, you need to learn to use the fork, and spoon, and knife."

"I think I can handle most of those."

"Well you have to learn; there's different kind of every one of them."

"Can't I use the same fork or spoon… why not better a pair of chopsticks?" Eun Soo laughed and kissed him.


	24. Chapter 24

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"And this?"

"Butter knife."

"It's not sharp enough to be a knife. Looks more like a spoon."

"It's not supposed to be sharp, I told you twice already."

"Why use this useless thing?"

"I already told you for butter!" Her outburst made Choi Young turn and look at the utensils sprawled into place before him, Eun Soo had been attempting to teach him their uses and while he enjoying ruffling her feathers, he apparently had gone too far. "Sorry, I'm…"

"You are a terrible teacher."

"At least I haven't hurt you."

"Can you do that?"

"I can try."

"Why can't these be in wood, metal is just so…" He touched the silverware, and a bit of his Ki escaped him, shaking the item. Surprised Eun Soo stared at the item. "I haven't been able to balance my Ki yet."

"And you still have seven days to go." She said, with a sly grin and moved away.

"I can balance it in many other ways."

"Really? How is that?"

"I could meditate."

"Really? You rarely do, as a matter of fact I have never seen you meditating since I know you."

"I meditated once or twice…"

"When?" He was quiet, and turned away; he attempted to touch the silverware without sending shocks of Ki and managed to pick up a large fork.

"I could sleep." He continued his list of energy balancing options.

"You sleep ten hours every night, why bother?"

"That's sleeping, I meant… Forget it, you won't understand." Eun Soo moved to the kitchen and brought a large plastic container, half full with dried apricots, eating a few before sitting beside Choi Young. "Did you take your meds?"

"No, I'm feeling well, I don't need them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Take your med! Jung Woo said you don't like meds in general but you have to take them till they are done." Choi Young stood and found her meds, then a glass with water and handed them to Eun Soo. The woman grumbled and took the pills, annoyed.

"You are worse than a mother hen."

"Eun Soo?" He asked, taking the empty glass of water towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Should we marry tomorrow?" She choked, and started coughing loudly; CHoI Young knew something like this would happen but he had to ask anyway. He hurried to her side, with a glass of water, padding her back as she drank from the glass. "Are you alright?"

"Marry? Tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure when I'll go, or how long I'll be away. I think that, if we marry, I would hurry my return. And it'll serve as a good promise to return. Not just words like that first promise I gave you." He'd broken that first promise, because he fell in love with her; and promised to be by her side forever. Now… marriage? Was she ready for it? Was her heart ready for it? But of course her mouth acted before her mind could react.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, let's marry tomorrow. My mother and Hana might kill me for not been there…"

"I'll protect Imja, since she'll be mine."

She melted into a pile of joy and tenderness, his soft loving voice always had that effect on him, and little tears made their way down her cheeks. Eun Soo leaned against his chest and smiling like a fool sniffled; "Daejang, you always do the most impulsive things."

.  
.

Choi Young got up early and before Imja could even realize he'd left the bed he got dressed and walked to the park close to the apartment building. Searching around for a few minutes he didn't find Tae Hyun, so he walked around till he found a couple of benches, where an older man sat with a boy sleeping on his lap; he greeted the man politely, and sat looking around the still slumbering park. He took in a deep breath and the smell of lilacs reached; furrowing his brows Choi Young wondered where was that particular flowerbed, lilacs were rare during this time of the year. He turned to look at the older man, finding the man staring at him in surprise; and finally he gasped and pulled away, amazed at the image before him.

The older man was _him_.

"That son of mine, really?"

"You are me."

"No, I am myself. You are… you." The two men sighed, in equal manner, and turned away from the other. The boy in the older Choi Young's arms, shifted, but continued sleeping peacefully, unbothered by the storm of emotions between and inside the men around him. "Tae Hyun mentioned seeing something interesting in this bench; I guess you must be it."

"I guess I am."

"What's so interesting about you?"

"Eh?"

"I already lived most of my life to its fullest what is it so interesting about you? I wish not to be young again, why are you here?"

"I want to know the same. Tae Hyun said he wanted to tell me something important."

"Wow, look at all that manliness in one bench." Called Tae Hyun appearing out of nowhere, wearing his green Goryeo robes and sat between the two men. "It's an amazing view of the past and the future, isn't it?" Neither Choi Young answered, looking away. "You two act the same but are so different, I just wanted you to know why you must go back." He said to the younger Choi Young, who blinked. "Dad, can you tell him about the time you married Omma?"

"Why?"

"It's important, not about the shrine but… about your separation." Tae Hyun took the boy from Choi Young's arms and a little reluctant the older man let the child go. Now that he looked at the child, the younger Choi Young realized that was the boy who visited Imja in the hospital room.

"That kid…" He said pointing as Tae Hyun walked away.

"My youngest son."

"And the girl? Was she also your daughter?"

"Yes." The older man answered without hesitation, so he must know his children could time travel, as Tae Hyun claimed. "She's my second born, and the tall fool; is my first born."

"So Imja can have children without problems."

"_My_ Imja can have children without problems." Clarified the older man, sighing and turning towards Choi Young. "Tae Hyun explained to me about his trips, and how your time had changed when you managed to travel frozen."

"I did, you didn't travel?"

"No, I was unconscious before I could force myself to raise." Choi Young nodded, and remained quiet. "In that aspect you are stronger than me I guess, I had to wait five years before seeing Imja again."

"She returned to you?"

"Yes, the gate opened for her and she returned to me. I married her the day after she returned. I guess we weren't ready to be together yet."

"This is crazy."

"I know." The older man smiled. And swallowed hard. "The hour after we married we were on our way to the castle; upon returning the king received a threat; pirates were attacking the shores of Goryeo." That got the younger man to lift his eyes and stare at the older man. "I had to go there and fight them off. We destroyed several ships and exiled them."

"That… I never did that."

"Of course not, you left before it could happen. I told you; I waited five years for Imja."

"So they were in danger when I left."

"There was no way you could have known. After all they attacked suddenly, without warning. I doubt they even had an idea of what would happen back then… when you were frozen. Imja said that battle cemented my reputation in history books, I had to fight in order to be recognized as Daejang of WooDalChi and Goryeo." The older man sighed. "It is strange to talk to you, I feel shudders running down my back."

"I have to get back, whether I like it out not."

"Your reputation depends on it. Apparently people in this country hail me as hero, even in Imja's time."

"Heaven is a crazy realm." The older man nodded. "How old are you right now?"

"Oh," The older man sighed and laughed. "Fifty-six."

"And you married Imja just when she returned." The older man nodded. "Did you make her happy?"

"She is a very happy woman; I have no doubt about it because she keeps telling me how glad she was she waited those five years."

"Imja must have aged wonderfully."

"For me Imja never aged. The children keep calling us old, but for me she is still the same young wild woman whom I kidnapped." The older man swallowed hard. "How is she doing right now?"

"She had…" No it wasn't a good idea to tell him she had surgery; the old man might get up and run after her. "I am marrying her today."

"You waited longer than I did, I couldn't wait to be with her." Admitted the older man, nodding. "I just wanted to make her happy, and I think I've succeeded so far. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I am not sure what else I'm supposed to tell you."

"Did the pirates ever return?"

"Yes, but a long time later, those battles assured the power Goryeo held. That way the King could rule and expand his territory faster."

"You mean Goryeo has more territory?"

"Oh yes, I even served as mayor of Pyongyang." That far? Then Goryeo was a powerful country indeed. "But in order for that to happen, the pirates must be defeated."

"It could take a lifetime to return to Imja."

"Can't she go back with you?"

"Tae Hyun said the gate was closed for her."

"Then…" The older man had no idea on what to suggest. "Then you must fix things around, and make sure history goes down its path, while you can be happy by Eun Soo's side." The younger man couldn't answer. "There are those who can help you with that, you know that."

"I can't trust anyone to do a good job, I must do things myself."

"Then you must learn to trust those who are around you."

"I can't return to Imja like that; unless one of them takes my place, I can't…"

The older Choi Young stared at the man, a small smile playing on his lips. "You can't what?" The older man looked ahead and found his boy walked slowly towards him, rubbing his eye with his tiny fist.

The younger Choi Young remember something, a little tantrum Eun Soo had thrown after saving a young boy and claiming he was the murdered of General Choi Young; but here was that general… "Wasn't that boy, the one Imja saved, supposed to kill you?"

"And he did." And with a smile the older man turned and received the sleepy baby boy in arms. "What is it Young Jae? Are you still tired?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then it's time to go."

"Wait, what do you mean _he did_?"

"I think you can figure that out on your own. Or maybe," Tae Hyun walked towards them, smiling. "This fool can help you figure it out."

And with the boy's hand on his own, the older Choi Young walked away with his son. Tae Hyun watched them go, now wearing jeans and a green shirt, and sat beside the younger version of his father.

"See? I told you." Choi Young didn't say a word. "So you are getting married today?"

"Yes." Managed to murmur Choi Young a little shaken.

"You need rings. Do you have any money?"

"Rings?"

"Men these days, really? You proposed to my mother without a ring? Get up, there must be a jewelry store about to open."

"But I have no money."

"Did you bring any pieces of gold or silver?" Choi Young sighed, the boy seemed to know him well; but after all this was his child in another life. Choi Young slid his hand into the black blazer he wore and pulled out the silk pouch his aunt had given him so long ago. Tae Hyun extracted one piece of gold, and smiled at him. "We go to the pawn shop, we get some money and then to the jewelry store."

And Choi Young simply followed.

_.  
_.

Choi Young walked quietly into the apartment a little crestfallen. After his talk with Tae Hyun he wasn't feeling too well, and although things had been settled, and a date had been named for his trip back Choi Young wasn't happy about it. Who would be happy knowing he was leaving the love of his life behind to save a kingdom? The little sounds he made alerted the woman inside who called his name and she appeared from the bedroom, wearing a bra and a skirt, she was putting on some earrings. His eyes bugged out, as he stared at the spans of flesh before his eyes; he was suddenly hungry for her skin, and unwilling to control the lust inside of him. But of course his inner gentleman hit the brakes and he just stood there, like a fool, staring at her.

"Where were you? I thought you got cold feet and decided not to…"

"I needed a walk."

"A walk? Then you should take a shower, I already pulled out some clothes for you, but you'll have to choose which to wear because I can't choose for you." She returned to the confines of the room, as if hiding; she was nervous. But she quickly returned and stared at him to the eye. "I'm sorry."

He was stunned for a second, why was she apologizing for?

"My mother called and I slip and told her. She is happy but Daddy is pissed he won't be here. So I told them you had to take a trip and we decided to marry out of the blue." She was genuinely sorry, and even had little tears in her eyes. "I had a fight with my Dad and he said we should wait for them to get here and serve as witnesses and then I remembered we needed witnesses and I called Hana and Jung Woo and they are also pissed but willing to be witnesses… So I'm sorry!"

Choi Young just walked towards her, quiet, and hugged her. He kissed her forehead and sighed. Yes he was going back to Goryeo, but he would be returning to her side no matter what.

"I don't care if you slip up, Imja," He parted from her, and kissed her lips. "I don't care about any of that. Today is out wedding day, so let's be joyous."

"You have stubble." She said touching his chin, and giving him a little embarrassed smile. "You have to shave before going. Take a shower."

"All I need to do is shave." He called, as she moved quickly back to their room, where she had several blouses hanging on the wall; two pants and three shirts were over the bed, for him to choose.

He wanted to tease her then; "all I need is a good shave."

"No! You took a walk, go shower. And use that cologne I like."

Goodness they haven't married and she was already ordering him around.

Two hours later, and after much bantering from Jung Woo and Hana's side, Choi Young bend over the desk, pen in hand, and scribbled his name on the piece of paper Eun Soo had so diligently filled. Hana wasn't too happy about it, and she tried to convince Eun Soo a few times on thinking about her future. "He doesn't even have a job."

"He saved the president, shut up." Said Jung Woo, just as Eun Soo finished the document and showed it to Choi Young, who smiled at her.

"Even if he has to take a trip…"

"Oh stop it you are just jealous Soo-yah found a good man. Now be quiet."

"Haven't you two considered marrying?" Deadpanned Choi Young, making both the witness gasp in horror at the thought and turn to look at one another. "I meant separately not to each other." Eun Soo signed the document and swallowed hard. "Though by now the idea is not that bad."

"I would never!"

"Am I such a bad catch? I'm handsome too." Commented Jung Woo as Eun Soo slid the document their way, so they could sign.

"You are a moron, total and complete moron." Growled Hana, taking the paper from the man, who had just signed, and plastering her name; the woman sighed and looked down at the paper, her lower lip suddenly trembled and she smiled. "Oh, Soo-yah, you are married." The two women stared at one another and then hugged, while Jung Woo shook hands with Choi Young, congratulating him. "I thought I would marry before you ever did, and what a freak you married."

The glass door to the large office opened and Kang Dae walked in, crying out for his daughter. Sun Hi followed carrying her purse and looking very anxious; they were both elegantly dressed and apparently ready to serve as witnesses. "You two!"

"Dad?"

"We hurried here after you told! Are you two crazy!"

"We already signed the documents." Said Eun Soo defensive, and there was a moment of silence.

"Welcome to the family!" Said Sun Hi, hurrying to hug Choi Young.

"I think we are getting free dinner and drinks." Whispered Hana to Jung Woo, who just shook his head.


	25. Chapter 25

**LiveWire  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

They did get free drinks and food, but it was too early for dinner.

Jung Woo insisted in taking them for lunch and they ended up going to a very expensive restaurant (or so Hana continued saying) and ordering a bottle of wine for all of them. Eun Soo helped Choi Young choose something and the man just looked at the pile of utensils sprawled before him; today should work as test for his dinner with the president. The best man said a little toast and wished the newlyweds happiness in their union, and they drank the wine. Choi Young was a little hesitant at first, but once he tasted the liquid he had to admit it was really good. So unlike the soju he'd tasted before. Sun Hi took her daughter's hand and kissed her, before looking down at the slim fingers.

"Honey, you aren't wearing your ring? Why?" There was a short silence, and everyone turned to Choi Young, who looked around the table nervously, before reaching into the inside pocket of his blazer and pulling out a small box. "The groom was too nervous or happy to put the ring on!" Said Sun Hi, smiling. Turning Eun Soo looked down at the jewels Choi Young offered, gasping softly.

"Where did you get these?"

"For Imja." Was all Choi Young said, and smiled. He took the little one, the one Tae Hyun said Imja would like, and put it around her fourth finger. She did the same for him, but his wedding band was a simple thicker design, and took gave his hand a squeeze. He leaned to kiss her, and a loving '_aww_' was heard from Eun Soo's mother.

"I couldn't have wished for such a good son in law, don't you think Husband?" Asked Sun Hi to Kang Dae who was turning away, pretending he was coughing. "Don't cry they are very happy."

"I'm not crying, I have something in my eye."

"I just want to know why he has to take that trip to the States and doesn't know when he's coming back." Commented Hana, as the entrees were delivered. "And why can't Eun Soo come with you? It's so sad."

"It won't take that long, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I'm just sad I have to remind you she's still healing."

"Oh yeah, no boinking till she's a hundred percent fine."

"Hana!" Growled Eun Soo, blushing. "My parents are here, behave." Hana smiled at Kang Dae and Sun Hi, who were grinning while Choi Young shook his head and lowered his eyes in shame.

"Anyway," Said Kang Dae, after clearing his throat. "I hope this trip won't happen before our dinner with the President."

"Actually I leave the day after that dinner, sir." Eun Soo turned to Choi Young, a little surprised, and a cold silence fell over the table. "So I will be relaying on you and Mother-in-law to take good care of Eun Soo while I'm gone."

"Of course, we will gladly."

"Don't let her starve, force her to eat if need be, and work hard on her research. And don't let her wonder around alone, please, I will be very worried."

"Of course, of course." He seemed to be saying goodbye more than giving them instructions on how to care for his new bride. Eun Soo was uncharacteristically quiet, and that worried both Hana and her mother. Lunch was delivered soon after and soon Jung Woo managed to squeeze in a neutral subject that had everyone chatting and forgetting about Choi Young's sudden and strange request.

After lunch Eun Soo's parent went back home, still in possession of Eun Soo's car. Jung Woo had an emergency call, so he had to leave for work; Hana in the other hand stole Eun Soo away from her new husband, claiming there was something important she needed to tell her. Choi Young browsed through the stores around him, not really interested in the articles around him. He'd entered a large department store (or so the letterhead said) and was walking to pass the time… until he found a little item that Eun Soo would love. Or so he thought; he stared at the item for a while before a sales girl approached him.

"Are you interested?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you browsing for a gift? Probably for your girlfriend?" She asked again, smiling at him.

"Ah, yes. I want to buy my _wife_ something nice." The girl seemed crestfallen for a second, but recovered. Maybe she was thinking on hitting on him (or so Eun Soo called it), but now that he was married he could slip out and away from them.

"We have it in several colors. What is your wife's favorite?"

Choi Young stared at her, and the girl reached into the glass box between them and pulled a large box with the same item but as promised, in different colors. "The red one." He quickly said, pointing at the item.

"They can be bought in pairs too, if you like." Choi Young took the item the girl offered, and turned it around. "And we can also gift wrap it for you."

"I would like a pair, please."

"Would you like to have it engraved?" The idea was tempting but he had no time to explain exactly what he wanted, Eun Soo was sure to return soon.

"No, probably next time."

"If you like you can return with the item later on and have it engrave it."

"That would be nice."

"I'll wrap it for you quickly, just a minute."

"Thank you." He stood in place as the woman moved to wrap the small box selected and drummed his long fingers on the glass. There were many pretty items here, it was very surprising how the crafts had grown through the years. Something this complex would take months, if not years to make back in Goryeo. Ten minutes later Choi Young got a call from his wife, who asked him where he was.

Hana was now gone, and Eun Soo walked towards him with a small black paper bag, blushing. The gift he'd bought for her was in his pocket, tucked away for her to receive later. "Did you wait long?" She asked softly, smiling.

"No, I just sat down. Are you alright? Do you hurt? You are blushing."

"My hemoglobin must be up I guess." She said with a nervous smile. "What should we do now?"

"Don't you want to walk around for a bit?" She liked shopping, he could tell from that time she bought him all those clothes.

"Sure, how about ice cream?"

"Sounds good."

Choi Young explained a few things about marriage during the Goryeo times and she laughed. How much things had changed and how many good traditions had been lost… He would have loved to watch her wearing the colorful wedding dress, her face painted and hair done more beautiful than her short engagement with the poisonous bastard… "Still when I get a job I shall shower you with gifts. I am yet to give your parents a dowry."

"I like the sound of that, what kind of gifts?"

"Usually clothes and jewels,"

"I really like the sound of that! Wait, you'll give me large parcels like the ones I received back then?"

"Probably, why?"

"I returned all those parcels, but I won't return yours! So be warned, whatever you give me I will keep!"

"I hope you do, it means you wish for our marriage to happen, or in this case; to continue." She offered some of her ice cream, and he ate; he had to admit that it was good, but not the best. He liked fruity flavors while she inclined to more…exotic things; chocolate was not his favorite to say the least. "We should get you something new for the dinner with the president. Would you like to try some suits on?"

"Is it absolutely necessary? Can't I use something of what I have already?" He didn't like using money, he liked what he wore and if the president did that was his own fault, so Choi Young had no need to buy any new clothes. Eun Soo didn't push it too much, knowing she might get him to wear something new; she still had a week to buy him some clothes. Finally Choi Young commented they should go home.

"Home, we should take a trip, to celebrate our honeymoon." Whatever that was, Choi Young wasn't asking.

"Mm."

"We can travel to Jeju Island and bask in the sunlight. I would love to take vacation time and travel with you."

"We traveled a lot in Goryeo Imja, remember?"

"No, we walked a lot, it's not the same."

.  
.

"Ok, Eun Soo you can do this. Fighting! Don't give up!" This odd comment to herself had Eun Soo remembering her days in Goryeo and how she had almost given up the idea of been happy there. But now she was married to the man her heart desired, the most important person for her, and she was decided in at least making out in the couch till she fainted. She didn't hurt, she asked Hana if she could have sex (the woman's eyes had glinted with mischievous joy) and had been dragged to an adult shop again. The things Hana suggested were outrageous but the teddy she bought for Eun Soo as Maid of Honor was so pretty she wanted to at least wear it to sleep in her wedding night.

She was sure they would celebrate their wedding night eventually, but she at least wanted to cuddle sensually with her husband; was it too much to ask? Choi Young had already point out he would make it up to her when she got better but she wanted to at least touch and be touched. They could finish it up with her like they finished the shower the other day, she didn't mind; actually she was looking forward to it.

If anyone heard her they might think she was a lust driven fool.

And happy.

She could do this. So nodding to herself, looking down and searching for any flaws, Eun Soo took a deep breath. She was perfect; so she strolled out the room and towards the living room, where Choi young was playing with the IPad. "Young-ah, do you like how I look?" She asked, slyly, moving to stand right before him and posing, as Hana had instructed before him. Sensually so, she wiggled her hips, moving the folds of her teddy. He looked her up at down as if bored and returned quickly to his IPad.

"I think it's too short."

Too short? It was a see through item, for Pete's sake, and she'd totally forgone the G-string that was supposed to be worn. Maybe it was her scars… She moved back to the room, pouting and sat on the bed, arms crossed. He didn't even look at her, properly; he just deadpanned it was too short and that's it? Didn't he want her anymore? She'd been applying anti-scar cream to her incisions; it couldn't be they were that ugly. Eun Soo looked down, lifting the teddy's hem, at her tummy and traced the little incisions, worried they might look too bad for her.

The sound of running shower startled her and she turned. Was Choi Young using the shower outside the room? Why? The man in question appeared at the door and let out a gasp of surprise. "Imja what are you doing?"

"I was… checking the stitched, they look good." For a second he stared at her but eventually reached out for her hand. "Come with I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Come on," He encouraged her, and when she finally followed he dragged her quickly to the storage/bathroom, where a thin mist was covering the air. "I wanted to give you a bath."

"What for?"

"We are married, and I want to take good care of you. Come on." She allowed him to remove the see through teddy, and swallowed hard when his eyes scanned through her boy as if inspecting her. He then searched for a small towel and gathered her hair up, so it wouldn't get wet, and kissed her forehead and cheek, dropping kisses down to her shoulders and stopping at the back of her neck. When he was satisfied with his actions, Choi Young took her hand and guided her towards the filled tub, helping her in. "Just relax, I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" She asked, a little surprised.

"I'll be right back." As he left the room, Eun Soo sat back against the tub, finding a small pillow to cushion her neck. The water perfectly warm, just like she liked it and covered with bubbles. He must have used her favorite shower gel.

She sighed and looked around, finding boxes, a few towels over the toilet seat and a couple of foil packages over the nearby counter. She sat up, and turned to the door, where there was no sign Choi Young and moved to take a closer look.

Two condoms.

Oh. My. God. She giggled to herself; she was getting some action in her wedding night! Covering her mouth with both hands and giggling like a fool she leaned on the pillow and felt excitement bubble in her. Any kind of action would be welcomed, even if just touching; but why would he leave two condoms around? That Choi Young! That rascal! The woman in her laughed out loud and did little summersaults inside her, butterflies flew from her stomach all over her body and she just let the water relax her… or tried to.

"Imja," Called his husky voice, echoing in the bathroom, making her heart jump in joy.

"Yes?" She squeaked out, making a fool of out herself. He appeared from the side, wearing his pajama pants. Nothing else. She almost licked his chest but she controlled herself.

"Would you like some wine? I found some left in the fridge."

"Sure." She hadn't taken her pills today, too busy and excited to think about pills. Choi Young left and came back quickly, with one cup of wine.

"This is all there's left. I guess we'll have to share."

"It's alright." She said softly, and took the glass from his hands. As she drank from the glass and leaned back on her pillow Choi Young undressed, and without further ado joined her in the tub. She swallowed hard, nervous, and made way for him to rest his long legs… but it was almost impossible, he was too long for the tub. She laughed as he tried to get comfy and simply placed the cup on the ledge and moved to get more comfortable lying against him. Choi Young welcomed the change and wrapped one arm around her, while his hand reached for the cup of wine. "When we buy a house, we can have a big tub made for both of us."

"Of course."

"And we can buy bath salts and all those niece products for baths, we'll scrub each other's back any chance we get."

"I was considering doing other things, not scrub backs."

"Naughty Daejang." He drank from the cup and kissed her lips, sharing a bit of wine.

"The water's really nice, I thought it was too hot."

"No, it's perfect." Said Eun Soo kissing his chin and rested against him. He asked if she wanted some more wine but she refused, and he finished it, setting the cup away. They were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the water and the little caresses they shared while just relaxing; kisses were dropped her and there, their fingers slid up and down. Finally Choi Young lifted his hands and weighted her breasts tenderly, kissing her shoulder. Her hardened nipples were caught between his fingers, and he pinched them lightly, making her moan softly.

"Do you hurt?" He asked softly, breathing in the scent of her skin.

"No." She wondered if he was making sure she was ready, maybe by the way his hand insisted in continue touching south. His hand moved quickly down her body, after all her body was small and his hands were large and sprawled. He hesitated slightly when his skin felt the stitches, but she encouraged him by arching against his palm, and Choi Young dove in. She gasped, as his fingers found her center and while kissing her neck, he played down there, making her squirm and moan. His lips left hot kisses down her shoulder, one hand squeezed her left breast while his right hand found the little button of desire that no other man was allowed to find. One of his legs slid between hers and spread her better for his ministrations, while his voice finally reached her ear.

"If you hurt, at any moment, I will stop."

"I'm not…" She moaned his name softly, and hid her face against his neck, surprised at how quickly she was aroused. "I don't…"

"I've wanted to do this for a while now." He whispered to her ear, making her body shake with surprise. The mixture of sensations, of his voice and his hardness pressing against her hip while his fingers found her center tight and ready for him… it was all intoxicating. She wanted to give him the same pleasure, but her brain wouldn't connect with her hand, and there was a short circuit happening too fast in her entire system. Her lower body lifted and a low moan left her, echoing in the walls of his throat, and making him shudder and groan. "And you've seem to want it for a while as well."

She gasped and went limp against him, panting for dear life while the rivulets of passion wrecked through her body indiscriminately while his voice created havoc on her nerves that were still shooting crazy signals all over her. He promised nights of love and passion, of fantasies come true but above all, nights spent pressed together. Eun Soo turned towards him, her breast pressing against his chest, while her arms wrapped around her husband's body. She kissed his chest and shoulder and leaned against him, sighing. His hardness was snuggled between them, warm and twitching from time to time, as if begging for attention.

"Let me scrub your back, and then we'll get out, alright?"

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, Imja, if not my wife can take care of me in bed."

"Why not here? Your wife is very willing to help you right now."

"Well," He chuckled. "I want your lips around me, and not just my lips. And it would be a bit difficult under water."

"I thought… the condoms…" She stuttered making his brow furrow.

"What condoms?"

She pointed at the two foiled packages over the nearby shelf and he turned, blinking at the items. "Would you like at that; how did those get here?" There was a moment of silence; Eun Soo gasped and pulled away from Choi Young, covering her mouth.

"You mean… you didn't put them there?"

"No." He didn't seem to understand why she was so shocked. If he hadn't put those there, and her father had been the one to clean up the room… the question was; how those condoms did made their way into the spare bathroom?


End file.
